


Plenty of Omega to go around

by J_Squared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alcohol, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Babybird!Brett, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy!Mason, Brother/Brother Incest, Creme pie, Crossover, Dad/son incest, Deepthroating, Derek Wears Glasses, Desk Sex, Dick!Theo, Dom!Derek, Dom!Peter, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Sex, Fingering, Flashbacks, Flirting, Food Sharing, Forced Sex, Forest Sex, Foursome, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Job, High School, Incest, Knotting, Licking, Locker Room Sex, M/M, M/M/M, M/M/M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Nudes, Omega!Jackson, Oral, Porn, Porn Watching, Possessive!Derek, Protective!Aiden, Protective!Brett, Public Sex, Rape, Raw - Freeform, Road Head, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Setting, Sexting, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Skype, Skype Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Roasting, Stripping, Table Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Twincest, Underage - Freeform, adopted!Isaac, bareback, beta, boypussy!Danny, boypussy!Isaac, boypussy!greenberg, boypussy!stiles, child neglection, cum, cumeating, dad/son - Freeform, date, dick pic, experimenting, jealous!Jackson, jealous!coach, jealous!theo, lonely!Jackson, masterbaition, omega - Freeform, public bathroom sex, pussy, pussy licking, restroom sex, rough, siblings incest, slick, spit, sub!Danny, sub!Stiles, teacher!Derek, teacher!Peter, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Squared/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are coveted members of society. Alphas and Betas alike have no restraint when it comes to an Omega and their alluring scent. In this society it is perfectly normally for an Omega to be taken at any time, as long as they are willing of course, but Omegas are cock hungry creatures and could never refuse a good dicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first ever time writing a fic and I openly welcome constructive criticism. I wanna be good at this so if anyone has an pointers I'd love to hear them.
> 
> So this fic will contain a lot of sex with multiple pairings. Eventually I might start pairing the omegas off with alphas or betas that they'll stick with, but for the time being they'll bounce from person to person.
> 
> Stiles will not be my only omega, there will be a few others. This fic will follow them all around.
> 
> In this fic no female characters will be mentioned, it's a solely male society. Omegas have the ability to reproduce therefore the world will continue through them.
> 
> Again this is my first time trying this so please bare with me, help is much appreciated and if you have any questions I'd be glad to answer. Hopefully I don't miss stuff out in the fic but if I do tell me and I'll work at it to make it more understandable.
> 
> Thanks :)  
> \- J

"Dad!" Stiles shouted from his room. "Where's my-"

Stiles turned to see his dad standing at the door with his phone, "Swear you would lose your own head son if it wasn't screwed on." John let out a huff of laughter, handing the phone over.

"Ha Ha, so funny" Stiles rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag, "I'm gonna be late."

Stiles bolted from his room, almost tripping down the stairs, before he made it to the kitchen safety. He pulled out his chair and devoured the bowl of cereal his dad had made for him.

This was Stiles first day of High School and he had to make a good first impression with both his teachers and fellow classmates. He couldn't risk being like those nerdy kids on TV that gets stuffed into lockers and dumped in trash cans. Him and Scott were gonna be cool this year, he could just tell. Being an Omega should only further his social standings, right?

John stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching his hurricane of a son practically swallow each mouth full of cereal whole with ease. Stiles was definitely built for cock sucking that's for sure, and with that ass of his, John could almost guarantee he'd be a hit at school.

Stiles was confirmed an Omega when he turned 5 and showed first signs of the Omega gene. His dad was overjoyed to have an Omega for a son, thinking of all the fun they'll have when he hits Omega puberty. This started to happen at the age of 10 when he first presented himself to his father. With John being the only Alpha in his life, he was the one responsible for training Stiles to take a cock and be the best Omega he could be.

\-- 4 Years Ago --

It was well past Stiles bedtime when John decided to stick on some porn and relax. He'd been working for 2 weeks straight, and with the prospect of a free weekend, John could finally take things slow. He couldn't wait to spend nights like this with Stiles, but for now, this was his time. Which to be honest, was filled with thoughts of how Stiles would be doing this for him in the near future.

As the film started up, John pulled down his zipper and removed both his trousers and underwear. His cock began to fill with blood at the prospect of a much deserved release.

As the cool air hit the warm flesh he let out a breath, taking himself in his hand and squeezing the head of his already half hard cock.

He looked up at the screen and saw the beginning of his favourite porn. It showed a big, well muscled Alpha scenting a much smaller, naked Omega boy. The blond haired Omega pulling at the Alphas clothes begging for him to be closer as slick began to run down his legs. The alpha lavished the omegas throat licking a final strip up towards the Omegas ear lobe before standing up from the bed and removing his trousers and shirt, leaving him completely naked with a huge 10 inch cock pointing in the direction of the Omega.

John looked down at his own cock. He was fairly happy with the size, 9 inches. Of course there were alphas with much bigger ones, he knows of one from Florida who has a 13 incher. Alphas genetically have much larger cocks than betas. An alpha can be anywhere between 8 and, the largest one documented, 16; whilst Betas are roughly around 6, sometimes the lucky ones can be slightly bigger. Although Johns' isn't the longest, his is pretty thick. And with the dark bush that shits above it, he's proud of his manhood.

As he looks back to the screen he sees the beautiful blond Omega deepthroating the huge cock. His nose being aggressively shoved into the Alphas dark pubes, chin slapping against balls, as he took the cock fully down his throat before being allowed to pull back to lick at the head.

"Such a dirty cock slut aren't you." The alpha growls, the Omega moans in return, "you want this big thick cock shoved up your ass don't you boy. Want me to knot you on it, fill you with my cum."

John loves dirty talk, loves the thought of doing something like this to Stiles one day. He begins to stroke his cock. At first he tried to do it slowly, drag this session out, but it's been too long. His pace picks up as he continues to watch the screen.

"Fucking slut." The alpha comments as he shoves his cock down the Omegas throat. "Gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk." The Alpha picks up the pace, hammering in and out of the Omegas mouth. But the Omega is loving every moment of it, moaning with each inward thrust, and whimpering with each outward one.

John pulls back his foreskin and squeezes, Precum beading at the top. He uses this to slick his dick up before stroking, this time with intent to cum. As he stokes up and down, faster and faster, almost in time with the brutal thrusts of the Alpha on the screen he hears him.

"Dad?"

He looks over to see Stiles at the side of the sofa, his hair wrecked from sleep and the gleam of sweat on his forehead. He almost looks as if he's been fucked. With that thought, and the build up of his orgasm from his jerking session, John shoots all over his top crying out in ecstasy.

As he comes down from his high he sees Stiles watching the TV, eyes wide with worry at seeing the Alpha brutally pounding into the Omegas mouth. It's clear Stiles can tell by sheer size difference that these too are in fact an Alpha and an Omega as he begins to cry.

"What's he doing to th-that oh-mega?" Stiles cries, "He's hurting him"

John quickly springs to action, turning off the TV, were the Omega has tears streaming from his eyes as the cock continues to be rammed down his throat, and picks up Stiles. As he settles Stiles down onto his knee he realises that he is still naked, and covered in cum.

He has an internal debate on what to do, but with Stiles still crying and cowering into his chest, he knew his son needed him. He wraps his arms around Stiles and begins to calm him down, slightly distracted by the fact his son was covered in his cum, his scent.

As Stiles calmed, only now letting out a sniffle every few seconds, John takes his sons' head in his hands and tilts it so he can see Stiles face.

Fuck, Stiles looks wrecked, just like the Omega from the porn. John feels his cock throb and grow. The scent of his cum and Stiles wasn't helping his situation. But he figured he could steal one quick deep breath before explaining it all to Stiles.

John stilled. "Fuck" he breathed.

Stiles looked at him, "what's wrong daddy?" He said as he rubbed his eyes and better seated himself on his dad's lap so he could see his dad easier.

Stiles was wet. That scent, it was his slick. His son is ready for him. His cock was now completely hard at the prospect of finally getting to be with his son. But he needed to explain what was happening first, he couldn't just start, not with his Stiles reacted to the porn.

"Stiles, remember how we talked about what Omegas were, and what they brought to a pack?" John asked carefully.

"Yes daddy"

"Could you remind me?"

"You told me that when I'm older I'll get to have pups. That I don't have a peepee like you, but a hole. You said I would get to have fun with it when I'm older and ready. The doctors said that all omegas are like this and when it's time you've to help me turn on the instinct to..." Stiles thought hard about what the doctor had said, "please and mate?"

John smiled at his son, "That's right son." He kissed his forehead. "Stiles, it's that time. Your ready. And what you saw on the TV, it was nothing bad I promise, the Omega actually really enjoyed what was happening."

Stiles eyes scanned his dad's face, he always trusted his father. "But the crying?"

"Happy tears son."

That made sense to Stiles so he smiled up at his daddy. "Ok, so how do I get ready?"

Johns heart was gonna give out on him, he cant believe its finally happening. He was gonna fuck his son. He was gonna make this incredible for Stiles, making sure he never forgets his first time.

John explains to Stiles about sex, about foreplay, about everything omega related that before he censored. It was around 2am when they finished their discussion. Stiles had openly asked many questions and seemed truly excited.

"Can we start now dad?" Stiles bounced up from his seat on his dad's lap, John instantly missing his sons warmth on his hard cock.

"Defiantly son." He said as he sat forward pulling his son toward him. "Remember just like we see in the movies, kiss me."

Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips against his dad's.

Johns heart was racing at the gentle press of his sons lips, but he wanted more. He grabbed the back of his head and swiped his tongue against Stiles bottom lip. It was clear Stiles was unsure of what to do as his lips remained closed, so John slid his hand up in between his sons thighs, eliciting a open mouthed moan which he silenced with his tongue plunging into Stiles mouth.

Now it was Johns turn to moan with the taste of Stiles on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the mouth of his little Omega, memorising the taste before he started to suck on his sons tongue, both of them moaning in unison. He continued to kiss and suck, Stiles beginning to become more confident, kissing his father back.

Eventually they drew back from one another, Johns naked cock fully hard and the scent of Stiles wet pussy was clear.

"Son, go up to my bedroom and take of all your clothes okay? Everything."

Stiles nodded, excitement radiating from him as he dashed up the stairs.

John took a minute to collect himself. Here he was, naked and hard, about to finally fuck his virgin omega son, life was good.

As he made his way up the stairs, each step closer to his boy, the scent of his slick grew stronger. It was intoxicating. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw the beginning of the breadcrumb line Stiles had left for him of his discarded clothes. He followed them to the door of his room and entered. As he looked at his naked, willing son, he vowed to never again cum by his own hand.

Stiles lay in the centre of the bed, presenting his ass to him. John lost all restraint then, the wolf rose from within him and it took over as he pounced on his son and sank his cock deep into the soaking pussy.

They both moan out loud at the action; John from the tight heat engulfing his cock, and Stiles from the immense pleasure and fullness he finally feels.

With John finally settled into his sons pussy, right to the balls, he gains back some control. He doesn't move, giving himself and Stiles a minute to get used to it.

"Stiles, are you ok son?" John was worried that his actions might of hurt Stiles by rushing to fast.

"Dad" Stiles breathed out as he shook, "move."

For a moment John panicked, he hurt Stiles. He moved too quickly, lost control. This was supposed to be good for him. He leaned back a bit off of Stiles, preparing to take himself out, but just then he felt Stiles rocking himself against back against his cock and knew he misunderstood.

"Move, move now." Stiles begged. "Please"

John needed no more persuasion, his son wanted this just as much as he did, and with one final breath, John finally gave into his instincts and showed the Omega how an Alpha could make him feel.

John slammed into his son, fucking him into the bed at a brutal pace. If his son wasn't made for fucking he would be in intense pain right now. But instead of pain, all his boy felt was pure pleasure, or so his moans suggested.

With the tight clench of his sons pussy, John was in pure ecstasy with every push in and pull out. The flesh was warm and wet as he pounded, dragging moans from both him and Stiles.

"D-dad" Stiles whimpered as John grabbed his hips and slammed him on his cock.

"That's it baby, take my cock. Your doing so well." John pulled Stiles up towards him so his back was against his chest. He titled Stiles head round so we could capture his mouth in a breath taking kiss. Their tongues battled as John continued to fuck into his sons wet pussy.

John was so close, he could feel his knot building, but the position they were in would prove uncomfortable for both of them if they got stuck together. So in a quick motion, John pulled out and flipped his son over, his back hitting the bed before sinking back into his sons pussy.

Now that they were facing each other, John could see how truly wrecked his son was with his cock hammering in and out of him. It was incredible, almost made John cum on the spot, but he had to get Stiles off at least once before he knotted.

So John fucked his sons pussy, faster and harder than before, making his son scream out in pleasure as he has his first ever orgasm.

Stiles wrapped his legs around his dad's back and clenched around his cock as he came, slick pouring out of him.

John felt his own orgasm rise to the surface, so he took his sons mouth in his and pounded till he came. Moaning against his son as he felt his knot swell and his cum fill up his son.

He made slower, shorter thrusts as he rode out his orgasm. Stiles withering below him from so much stimulation.

They were knotted together for 40 minutes, Stiles continually being filled with his fathers cum, John making sure to have his son cum 2 more times.

When he finally pulled out of Stiles he saw his sons pussy glisten with cum and heard his boy whimper at the emptiness.

"Don't worry son I'm not done with you yet."

They fucked throughout the weekend, all around the house. Doggy style over the kitchen table, reverse cowgirl on the sofa and up against the wall in the shower. They never left each other's sides, fucking, sucking and fingering each other to orgasms.

It's safe to say John didn't get much rest that weekend.

\--- Present ---

As Stiles was finishing the last bite of cereal in his mouth he ran to the sink and washed up after himself with haste.

"Da-!" Stiles began to call out for his father before he turned to find him standing at the doorway. "Quick we have to go. I can't be late."

Stiles tried to run pass his dad to get to the front door, but was stopped when he was grabbed by the hips and pushed up against the wall.

"Slow down son, we've got plenty of time." John whisper as he closed his mouth around Stiles neck. Sucking and licking, leaving his scent all over his son.

Stiles whimpered and moaned at the sensation, his pussy starting to throb and wetten, but he couldn't be late. "D-ad, pl-ease" Stiles moaned. "C-ant b-be late."

John pulled back and looked at the angry mark he left on his sons neck, satisfied with his work he quickly pecked his son on the lips and stuck his hand out in the direction of the door, "After you."

Stiles felt the tingle in his pussy, he wanted his dad's cock, but knew that's what his fathers plan was all along, he wouldn't let him win.

"Can't wait to see how many hot Alphas there are gonna be at school." Stiles smirked as he passed his father, earning him a growl and slap on the ass as he walked out the door to the car.

As they got into the car, John whipped out his cock, "Suck it. Remember who you belong to."

Stiles loved giving road head, just as much as John loved receiving it. He knew he'd be doing it a lot more now that they had a daily commute to school to do. But he wasn't complaining.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you's all have been very nice. I'm glad I'm not totally messing this up.
> 
> Anyways, I'm slightly worried people might dislike me including Rafael in this fic. He's got a bad reputation by some. If you would prefer for him not to be mentioned again, feel free to say. But in this fic he would be seen in a positive light. 
> 
> Also, I've had some suggestions on a possible endgame between Liam and Scott but in this chapter you find out how they are connected. This might change your views on whether or not they could be together. If this is the case, just tell me and I'll avoid them ending up mated.
> 
> Another thing, please tell me if it seems like I'm rushing scenes. Part of me is worried that more detailed scenes are what's expected but I'm not sure if mine are ok or not. I want to do this right lol.
> 
> Anyways thanks everyone  
> \- J

Just under 20 minutes later, Stiles and his father were pulling into the parking lot of the school.

John looked down at his son, who was still sucking his cock. He had already came, but that didn't stop Stiles from keeping it warm the rest of the way.

"Stiles, we're here." John said as he placed his hand on the back of Stiles neck, rubbing it tenderly.

Stiles pulled himself up and seated himself properly before looking out around the car park then towards the school. He was biting his lips from how nervous he was. At least with his dad's cock in his mouth he felt safe. But now, he had to face reality.

"Son, what's wrong?" John was concerned, not only 20 minutes ago his son was a bundle of energy. Now, all he could smell was fear and anxiety.

"I'm nervous. What if I don't make any friends. What if the alphas there don't like me. What if I don't understand the topics. What if-" Stiles started to ramble before John stopped him, placing his warm hand over Stiles knee.

"Listen, you have got nothing to worry about. They'll love you. You'll do great." He smiled fondly at his son. "Don't over think it, just go in and be yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if some alpha bends you over a table the second you get in." John gives his sons knee a final pat and shake before moving his hand up to his cheek and leaning in for a kiss.

It was slow, not fast and rough like the kind that leads to sex, or the quick peck they do when passing by one another, this one was slow and passionate. He needed to give his son reassurance, this was how he best knew how.

When he pulled back, Stiles had physically relaxed, with a smart ass smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna so get fucked today." Stiles said as he climbed out of the car. "Bye dad, love you." He closed the door and waved, before taking off towards the schools front entrance.

When he got to the steps he climbed them but stopped right outside the doors, taking out his phone and dialling Scott's number.

Him and Scott were best bros, and always will be. They met just over 2 years ago and haven't left one another's side since.

Scott is a beta, so he's been to school before. But with Stiles being an Omega, he's been homeschooled till he was of age to go to high school, just like every other omega.

Omegas were homeschooled for the sole reason that their alpha could teach them first hand how to be a good omega. For Stiles this just mean sucking and fucking any time his dad was off work. He wasn't complaining about that arrangement at all.

While he was having the time of his life being homeschooled, Scott would always complain about the homework he'd be receiving. This should have put Stiles off wanting to go to school, but it didn't, he was just as excited as ever.

Going to a mixed school meant both him and Scott would be able to fuck loads of different people. Not that he didn't love his dad's cock, cause he did, it just seems cool to see how other alphas and betas would feel in him.

Scotts excited about the sex too. He only recently started fucking his dad and younger omega brother Liam, and now he can't get enough. This was after he met Stiles, they hit it off immediately and were fucking a week into their friendship.

They met because both their dads started working together at the police station.

One night Stiles dad invited Scott and his dad, Rafael, around for a meal. Liam couldn't go because he hadn't reached Omega puberty yet at that stage and being around Stiles might have caused it to come on early when he wasn't ready for it. But nevertheless the four had fun.

That time a week later, after non stop contact between Stiles and Scott, him and his dad went round to Scott's house for a meal, but this time they ended up spending the night.

\--- 2 Years Ago ---

"YES! Beat you again, sucker." Stiles shouted as he jumped up from his place on Scotts bed and started dancing around the room.

Scott slammed his controller down and pouted. "That's not fair, I've been practicing all week."

Stiles jumped over and sat beside him, "It's ok Scottie, see... I'm the champion. And well, no one can actually beat me. Once I was playing COD online with some Brazilian kid, whilst ridding my dads cock, and even with that as a distraction I still destroyed him. He cried like a little baby."

Stiles looked at Scott and saw him blushing.

"What?" Stiles asked, quirking his eyebrow and smirking.

"N-nothing." Scott said while shaking his head, casually trying to readjust himself as his cock started to harden at the thought of Stiles getting fucked.

Stiles caught Scott and laughed. "Dude don't hide it, it's normal for you to get like that around me. Dad already told me if I wanted to do stuff with you it's ok with him."

Scotts eyes widen at the idea of touching Stiles. His cock was now throbbing.

"I- uhhhh. Can I?" Scott said carefully, still worried that although Stiles is allowed, maybe he wouldn't want to.

Stiles smiled at Scott and scooted closer to him on the bed, "What do you wanna do?"

Scott cleared his throat, palms starting to sweat were they gripped the fabric cover his cock. "Can I see your..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it, seemed to crude. But he didn't have to because Stiles beat him to it.

"My pussy? Only if I can see your cock. Haven't seen anyone's apart from my Dads. And porn, but that doesn't really count." Stiles rambled, he does that when he gets excited.

Scott nodded, "OK. So who.. Umm.. Goes first?"

Stiles thought about it. He would usually always get naked before his dad, but this is Scott, a beta, is it meant to be different?

"How about we do it at the same time? Deal?"

"Yeah yeah, same time" Scott agreed as he stood up from the bed, Stiles following his lead.

They looked at each other, Scott far more nervous than Stiles was. But Stiles could tell he wanted this a lot, he could both smell and see the arousal coming off of Scott.

They both copied each other as they went. First their hands went to their belts, undid those. Then they went to their buttons, undid those. Then they both slowly pulled down their zippers.

At this stage Stiles was dripping with excitement, and Scott could definitely smell it.

They both placed their hands on the waist band of their jeans and pushed down quickly.

Scotts eyes widened at the sight of Stiles pussy. It was a beautiful pink piece of flesh contrast to his pale thighs. There was not a hair in sight. He could see the slick glistening on the flaps and beading on his clit. The scent of the slick filled the room and made Scott slightly light headed from how hard he was.

Stiles could see how affected Scott was by the sight of his pussy. His cock was jumpin up and down as Scott stared between his thighs. Scotts cock was quite a bit smaller than his dad's, both because he was younger and his beta status, but it still looked tasty. Scott was beginning to grow pubes both above his cock and around his tight balls, nothing compared to his dad's though.

Scotts shiny head, covered in precum, was pointed up towards the ceiling and it took all of Stiles' self control not to go over and suck it dry. His dad taught him to never let a drop go to waste, but in this case he might have to, they didn't agree on whether or not they could touch one another.

There they stood just looking at each other's naked genitals in silence, and surprisingly it was Scott who spoke first.

"Can I touch it?"

Stiles was definitely on board with that. "Same time again?"

"Yeah." Scott said as he nodded and slowly took a few steps forward to Stiles.

They were so close. So close that Stiles wanted to reach out and kiss Scott. But again they hadn't agreed on that so he held back.

Both of them slowly reached their hands out towards one another's genitals, breathing heavy into each others faces.

Stiles was the first one to make contact with flesh, making Scott jolt a bit in surprise making his fingers finally make contact with Stiles' wet pussy.

Stiles took Scotts cock into his hand and felt the soft skin. It was lighter than his dad's, could easily fit into his two hands. Stiles rubbed it a bit, eliciting a moan from Scott who still hadn't moved his fingers to explore yet. But that's ok, Stiles can do it first.

Stiles moved his hand down the shaft of Scotts cock and moved it back up again, putting pressure on it so that a bead of precum would be waiting for him when he reached the head. He used his thumb to smear the precum around the head, causing Scott to moan at the sensitive piece of flesh being played with. Stiles then moved his hands to cup the betas balls, which were about half the size of his dad's and a lot tighter as well. He played with them for a second before moving back to the shaft and stroking upward, causing more precum to spill out and coat his fingers.

Scott watched as Stiles slowly withdrew his hand from his cock and raised it to mouth, sucking the precum off of his fingers. Something broke within Scott, he needed more and he knew Stiles was willing to give him it. So he grabbed Stiles by the thighs and pushed him onto the bed.

Stiles fell backwards onto the bed and as he repositioned himself onto his elbows he felt his clit being circled. He looked down to find Scott on his knees in between his thighs, directly in front of his pussy. Scott was completely focused on what he was doing, so Stiles made no sudden movement, letting Scott take his time.

Scott couldn't believe how wet Stiles was. He did this to Stiles. He made him this wet. Scotts wolf welled up with pride at being so effective in seducing the omega. The scent of both his precum and Stiles slick was driving both him and his wolf crazy, but he wanted to take his time. Who knows if he'll ever have the chance again.

As Scotts fingers circled the clit, he used his thumb to play with the pink folds of Stiles pussy. Pushing the slick up from within the walls to further coat the clit. With his four fingers, Scott dragged his hand down from the clit to the base of the pussy with the slick easing his way. This caused Stiles to moan, as he gripped the bed sheets.

Scott smiled at how responsive Stiles was being. He slowly took his index finger back up towards the hole of the pussy and circled it. First he did it lightly, but after a few seconds he did it harder, kept going until his finger slipped into the searing heat.

"Oh my god Scott" Stiles whined. "More, faster. Please"

Scott did as he was told and pushed his finger the whole way into Stiles, right up to his knuckle before withdrawing it and doing it again. At first he did it slowly, twisting his finger every so often to get a feel around Stiles' glorious omega pussy. But with Stiles begging for him to go "faster" and "harder", he sped up his actions.

On one thrust, he flicked his finger up a little, hitting off of something that drove Stiles crazy, whimpering and moaning in ecstasy. Scott made it his mission to hit that same spot over and over again, with Stiles getting wetter and wetter by the second.

"Please Scott, more." Stiles begged.

Scott rubbed Stiles upper thigh with the hand that wasn't currently fingering him, as he entered in another finger.

With the addition of a second finger, Stiles started to fuck back onto Scotts hand, seeking out his orgasm.

Scott couldn't believe his eyes. He was here, two fingers buried deep in a beautiful omega, slick running down his arm as he watches beautiful pink lips suck up his fingers before realising them again. He needed to show Stiles he could please him, convince him that he was good at this, maybe then this won't be the only time they play together. So without over thinking it, Scott speeds up his fingers and leans in to capture Stiles clit between his lips, sucking on the flesh.

"Holy shit!" Stiles shouts as he orgasms, slick pouring out from his pussy and coating Scotts lips and chin. He was so surprised that Scott had been confident enough to attempt to eat him out, that he couldn't stop himself from cumming.

Stiles tasted delicious on Scotts tongue. It was sweet and Scott wished he could have tasted him for longer. But he was still happy that he could make Stiles feel so good.

Stiles sat up quickly on the edge of the bed, he was still recovering from the intense orgasm but knew he still wasn't finished with Scott.

He reached out and grabbed the back of Scotts neck, dragging him in and crashing their mouths together.

They tongue fucked eachothers mouths as they tasted one another, only stopping to take a breath before slamming back together.

As they kissed, Stiles put his hand on his pussy, gathering up his slick, before placing the soaked hand onto Scotts throbbing cock. Scott moaned into Stiles mouth, which he easily silenced with his tongue as he started to stroke up and down his cock with ease.

With each stroke he got faster and faster, aiming to rip the orgasm from Scott who was shaking with the need to find release. In no time at all Stiles felt Scotts body jolt as he coated his hand with his cum.

Scott pulled back from the kiss, head pressed against Stiles as they shared breaths, both recovering from their orgasms.

Stiles looked down to his cum covered hand before raising it to his mouth and sucking the cum off bit by bit. Scott watched from centimetres away, captivated by the sight.

When Stiles had finished, he grabbed Scott by the neck again and dragged him forward for another breath taking kiss.

The mix of their cum and slick was glorifying, neither of them wanting to stop. But when they heard the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs, they made quick action of pulling their trousers back on and picking up their controllers.

Seconds later John entered the room, stopping to scent the air. He looked at both boys who looked throughly wrecked and he knew what he had just missed. He smirked at the two who were trying to act completely innocent.

"Alright boys, clean up and come down for dinner."

When both boys descended the stairs, after freshening up, they made their way to dining room table, both fathers watched them with smirks.

"So how have you two been?" Rafael asked, hands reaching for his knife and fork as he began to eat.

"Fine" Scott said looking down at his meal as he ate. He couldn't raise his eyes, he was too embarrassed, his dad totally knew what him and Stiles just did.

"Is that all you have to say? Stiles I thought I taught you better." John commented as he smirked at his son.

Stiles couldn't help the smile forming on his face. "I dunno, maybe we needa do some more lessons. I only made him cum once." Stiles jokingly sighed.

"Stiles!" Scott hissed at his friend for saying that in front of their parents.

"Now Scott, there is no need for that tone. Stiles is obviously genuinely upset about not being able to make you cum again, by all means Stiles have another go at it." Rafael smiled as he dug his fork into his food and brought it to his mouth, chewing with a smirk.

Stiles looked to his dad, who gave him a nod.

Oh my god, he was gonna have sex in front of his dad and Scotts. Stiles pussy immediately began to wetten at the images flying through his mind.

"Well, I'm waiting to see that I haven't failed as your Alpha." John said, a smirk threatening to escape.

Stiles didn't think twice, he pushed out his chair and climbed onto Scotts lap.

Scott looked at Stiles, then at his dad, then at Stiles'. This was really happening. He took a deep breath and then met Stiles mouth with his own.

As they kissed and tongue fucked each others mouths, Stiles began to grind down onto Scotts already hard cock. He could feel his jeans and underwear dampen from his slick, but he didn't care, it felt amazing.

Stiles felt Scott push his thighs up, to which Stiles understood, they both shimmied out of their jeans and underwear, removing their tops also, leaving them completely naked in front of their two dads, their alphas.

"Beautiful sight, isn't John." Rafael hummed.

"Indeed it is. Come on Son, show him what that pussy of yours can do." John leant forward over the table to get a better look at the two young boys.

Stiles lifted himself up and lined up Scotts cock with his hole. In one quick motion he slammed down onto Scotts cock, receiving a loud moan from the beta.

Stiles didn't feel as full as he normally does with his dad's cock inside him, but any thing is better than nothing he concludes as he rides Scotts cock.

Scott meets each of Stiles thrusts onto his cock, listening to him moan in pleasure. But he wanted to hear him scream. So he hammered up faster and harder aiming for the spot he had found earlier, and as a reward for his efforts, Stiles screamed his name as he came.

Stiles was surprised by how quickly he orgasmed, shaking as Scott continued to fuck into him.

"Come on son, fuck that beta. Make him cum in your pussy." John whispered.

This caused Scott to fuck into Stiles even harder, seeking his own release. Within seconds Scott was emptying into Stiles pussy, holding him still from how sensitive he was.

"Wow" was all Scott could say.

Stiles head fell onto Scotts shoulder as he caught his breath. He turned his head to face his father and asked him, "How'd I do?"

John let out a huff of laugher as he got up from his seat and went over to the two boys. He picked Stiles up off of Scotts now half hard cock, setting him down on the dinner table, legs facing out over the edge.

"You did amazing son, but we aren't done with you just yet. Time for you to be filled by another Alpha." John said as he looked towards a smiling Rafael. "What do you say McCall, wanna fuck my son?"

Rafael stood up from his chair, "I'd be delighted John."

He made his way around to Stiles, hard cock clearly visible through his trousers.

"How about it Stiles, wanna feel my cum mixed with my sons?"

Fuck yes! Stiles so wanted to get fucked by him. He was a hot, muscled dilf. So he presented himself like a good little omega to Scotts dad, pulling his feet up onto the table and opening his legs.

"Fuck me Alpha McCall" Stiles whimpered.

Rafael made quick work of his trousers, removing them and his underwear. He took his hard cock in his hand, roughly the same size as his dad's, giving it a few tugs before lining it up with Stiles' pussy.

He rubbed the head up and down the folds of flesh, making sure to coat it well with slick, before slowly pushing into Stiles.

The warm flesh clenched down on his hard member, surrounding his cock with tight heat that made him unbelievably close to cumming. But he held back, he wanted to enjoy this.

As he slowly pushed in and out of the warm flesh, he looked over to his son, who was already sporting a hard on.

"Come on Scott, join your dad. Stuff his mouth with your cock." Rafael encouraged.

Scott didn't even think twice now, he got up from his seat and climbed up onto the table. He kneeled over Stiles head pointing his cock down towards his mouth. Stiles opened happily, sucking down Scott with ease.

As Scott fucked his mouth, and Rafael fucked his pussy, Stiles was in pure haven. He seen stuff like this in porn, but didn't believe it would ever happen to him. Now that it has, it's like a dream. One that he never wants to wake up from.

Watching his son being sucked by the omega he's slowly fucking, Rafael loses all restraint and starts to pick up speed. Within seconds he is slamming into Stiles at a brutal pace, dragging moans from the omega and himself.

As he hammers in he hears the soft moans from his son as he begins to fuck the omegas throat.

With the smell of omega and sex in the air, Rafael does one final thrust into Stiles pussy holding his place balls deep as he empties into the used pussy. He holds back the knot threatening to form, he's saving that for his own son. As he pulls out, he hears the sound of his sons orgasm being sucked out of him.

He makes his way over to Scotts abandoned chair and sits, watching as his son pulls from the omegas mouth.

"Scott, why don't you come over here and clean my cock as we watch John here take his turn."

Scott has never did something like this before with his dad. He's always thought about it but been too afraid to ask. Before his dad changes his mind, Scott hurries over and kneels between his dad's thighs, taking ahold of his cock and sucking at the head.

"Good boy" Rafael praises as he rubs his sons head. He looks up to see John kissing his son, preparing to fuck his used pussy.

As John slowly slides in, he can feel the slick and cum surround his cock along with the surprisingly still tight heat of Stiles' pussy. He can see his son is tired, and while he would love to fuck his son like this for hours, they both need their rest. So John starts hammering his son, fucking into him hard and fast, chasing both of their orgasms.

As he looks up to find Scott still licking cum from his dad's cock whilst being pet on the head, John swears this won't be the last time the four spend a night like this together.

As he fucks in and out of the pussy he feels Stiles tense and whimper as he has yet another orgasm. So far johns counted five from both him and Rafael. His sons been a good omega today.

With his own orgasm fast approaching, he pulls Stiles up so his legs are around his waist as he cums hard, his knot quickly tying them together.

"Well then, looks like you's should spend the night." Rafael happily suggests, the more time he spends with the Stilinski's the happier both him and his son will be. Now that he's felt what it feels like to bury his cock in an omega, he can't wait for Liam to finally reach puberty.

The four men share a bed that night, each continuing to fuck and suck well into the late hours. This night opened both Scott and Rafael up sexually, even when the Stilinski's weren't there, the two would find release from one another.

\--- Present ---

It went straight to voice mail.

"Dammit Scottie were are you" Stiles murmured to himself as he bit at his lower lip. He couldn't do this alone, he needed Scott.

Just then as he started to truly panic at the thought of having to walk the halls alone, he feels a hand on his shoulder turning him around.

What he thought would be a sorry Scott, turned out to be someone completely different. It was a tall man, with dark hair and a well groomed beard. He was in a nicely fitted shirt that showed off his amazing body and arms, and slacks that showed his incredible ass. He was beautiful. His green eyes pierced into Stiles, making him wet between his thighs.

As he looked at the man, definitely an alpha, he saw a name tag stuck to his shirt, 'Mr Hale'.

Fuck, he was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, loving the comments.
> 
> It's kinda scary now that I know people are reading. I was just gonna do whatever I felt like, but now I wanna do stuff that you's enjoy. I really hope I can make most of you's happy.
> 
> Also, do people tend to like long fics? Because I'm already on 7,000 with just two chapters, something tells me this one is gonna be big. I won't be ending it till I have happily paired off all omegas which could take some time. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and I hope you enjoy the chapter  
> \- J

"Hey, are you ok?" Mr Hale asked in a deep, alluring voice.

Stiles mouth went completely dry. He was now just blatantly staring at the alpha in front of him. Damn he smelt so good. With the scent and sight combined, Stiles underwear was now completely ruined. Fuck

And people were staring, oh wow were they staring. Everyone could tell how affected Stiles was by him. He needed to say something, get the attention off of him. But before he could another teacher approached.

"Ok, listen I get you and your omega instincts have you completely horned up like a bitch in heat 24/7. But if you don't get yourself under control, we'll have a riot on our hands with everyone trying to fuck you, understood?" The teacher berated him. There wasn't much heat behind his words, but he could tell he was being serious. "And as for you Hale, either take care of him and or send him on his way." The loud man then looked up and began to walk away. "Greenberg! Get your ass in my office now!"

Stiles stood there blushing, as he looked up at Mr Hale, hoping that he would "take care of him".

Instead of fucking him against the nearest wall, Mr Hale handed him a sheet of paper.

"This is your map for the school, it'll help you get around till you feel more comfortable. Once you go inside, make your way to the hall, there you'll line up and wait for your timetable to be given to you. After that, go to your homeroom, were the next year will be explained to you, including the mentoring programme all omegas will be a part of." Derek spoke clearly and with confidence, not once removing eye contact from Stiles.

Stiles and Derek stood there, watching each other, neither willing to break eye contact. That was until Stiles heard his name being called.

"Stiles!"

He turned to see Scott walking towards him with a puppy grin.

When Scott got to the two, he looked between them, scent of pure lust shared between them.

"Wow Scottie!" Stiles was exclaimed in pure shocked. "You've fucked an omega already?"

Scott blushed, reaching his hand up to rub the back of his neck, looking towards Mr Hale before turning back to Stiles. He nodded.

"We should go inside." Subtly was never Scotts strong point, but nevertheless, he was right, if Stiles didn't get away from Mr Hale soon, he might just present himself out here in front of everyone.

"Thanks for the help Sir, see you around?" Stiles hoped.

"Definitely... Stiles" Stiles shivered at the use of his name.

Derek nodded as Stiles and Scott walked passed him into the School. He could feel the alphas eyes on him, watching him walk up the corridor until he had to turn the corner.

Fuck, he was so wet and everyone could tell, they were all watching him and smirking. But not Scott, he was staring off at someone else.

As they walked passed the, obviously omega, werewolf Scott was fixated on, Stiles caught a scent. Scotts scent. On the omega. That was the one he fucked!

It was only confirmed when the omega looked up at Scott and blushed, turning his head away from them to hid the smile. But doing nothing to conceal the blatant Mark on his neck.

Stiles waited till they rounded another corner before bringing it up.

"So that was the omega?" Stiles was proud, that omega was cute, like really cute.

Scott could tell Stiles was both pleasantly surprised but also completely jealous of him. "Yeah his names Isaac. And I fingered him in the locker room."

As Scott recalled his exhibition with Issac, Stiles couldn't help wishing that was him and Mr Hale in the locker room, or over his desk, or infront of his locker. He didn't really care. Not as long as they didn't stop at just fingering, he wanted that alpha cock to fill his pussy.

By the time they got to the hall, both him and Scott smelt like sex. But then Stiles realised something, so did everyone else. Every alpha to omega, every teacher and student, everyone had fucking on their mind. One couple in particular were currently acting upon their emotions, the beta four fingers deep in the omegas pussy.

Stiles dragged his eyes away in time with the approach of a teacher. This one was seriously hot aswell. He wasn't on Mr Hales level, but he was still...

The name tag came into view, it said 'Mr Hale'. They were related? Multiple sexual images fired across Stiles brain of him getting sandwiched in between the two Hales getting fucked for days. Slick was definitely running down his leg now.

This Mr P Hale stopped right infront of them. He openly scents the air and smirks at Stiles.

"I'm flattered Mr...?" Mr Hale questioned.

Stiles eyes were wide, he cleared his throat and stammered, "St- Linski."

Mr Hale looked towards Scott, who stood up straight and answered, "McCall."

Mr Hale hummed, "Well it's very nice to meet you both. I'm Mr Peter Hale, I allow my favourite students to call me by my first name," he said winking at Stiles. "You Mr McCall go join that line to receive your time sheet. And you Mr Stilinski, join that line there for yours." He looked directly at Stiles when he said "I'll see you's around." As he turned and made his way over to another beta who had just came in.

"Holy shit, everyone's so hot here." Stiles breathed.

"Yeah" he replied distractedly, as he looked around the hall. Obviously with the aim of finding that omega from earlier.

"Right Scottie," Stiles said, patting the beta on the back, "I'll see you later." He said as he made his way towards the omega line.

After a few minutes he was handed his timetable and told to go to room 'OM02'. He looked up to see Peter watching him as he left, the smirk never leaving his face.

Following the map helped a lot, he didn't even get lost once. Within a minute he was at his destination, were 4 other omegas were currently seated.

"Ahhh, you must be Mr Stilinski." The teacher standing at the front of the room rightly assumed, "please come and take a seat."

He pointed to a chair in the front row, all five of them fit into the front row easily.

As Stiles looked at his fellow Omegas, he knew he had competition for the cocks at this school.

"Well not that we are all here lets get started."

At that a hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Mason?"

"This is all there is? It seems pretty small." Mason questioned.

"Yeah well we like to keep our omega classes small so they receive better care. We have 5 classes in total, 5 omegas in each one. That's the most we've ever actually had."

Mason was satisfied with this answer and gave a nod.

"Right if that's all questions I'll begin." He waited a moment, making sure everyone was ok, then began. "Well I'm Dr Deaton. I'll be your advisor for the rest of your time within our school. Here you will come everyday for registration and any concerns you have you can take them up with me."

"Now, I'm sure you've had the chance to read over your timetables. Keep them with you at all times, along with your map, you'll need them for the first few weeks before you get into the swing of things." Dr Deaton moved to his desk and picked up a sheet.

"As you might of heard, here at Beacon High we have a mentoring programme for new omegas. This is were senior members of the School accompany you within he first few weeks till you find your ground. Maybe even long after that. They found out that they were chosen earlier and are all very eager to meet you. They should be here in a few minutes, just talk amongst yourself till then." Dr Deaton said as he sat down on his chair, sheet of paper still in hand.

After a long beat of silence, a tanned boy spoke first.

"Well hi I'm Danny, I'm 15 years old and I like lacrosse." Danny said will a smile of his face. His action had a domino affect on the rest of the group.

"Hey, I'm Mason, also 15 and I don't really like lacrosse. But I love watching the seniors play." Mason said as he let out a huff of laughter. One mimicked by the rest of the omegas.

It was Stiles' turn. "Hi, Im Stiles, I'm 14 and I have never played any sports before. But I do like gaming. I'm pretty much the champion of every game I have."

"Cool, I just got the new COD, it's amazing." Danny commented, causing Stiles to smile at his enthusiasm.

They looked to the fourth omega.

"I'm Greenberg, I'm 16. I'm repeating this year again cause I spent all my time last year fucking the gym teacher rather than working." He stated with a smirk on his face.

The other omegas looked at him in amazement, all equally jealous.

"Lucky, so teachers can actually fuck you?" Mason asked with excitement.

Greenberg nodded, "oh yeah. Whenever they like. Sometimes even during classes. You'll definitely find out for yourselves"

All the omegas couldn't wait.

The last omega to speak was the same one Stiles had seen in the hallway, Scotts new fixation.

"I'm Isaac, I'm 14 and I also like lacrosse." He said quietly.

Stiles could tell he was shy, so he thought he'd help him out.

"You also like my best bros dick, not that I could blame you, it's amazing." Stiles said, causing Isaac to laugh and the others to stare with excitement.

"You've already fucked someone?" Danny spoke up with interest.

"Come on, tell us." Mason added.

Isaac looked to Stiles, not knowing if he was allowed to disclose that type of information on his friend. But with Stiles giving him a nod, Isaac began to recall the events of earlier. This time, Stiles actually listened.

\--- 30 Minutes Earlier ---

Isaac was overwhelmed with how much he was being stared at. Alphas and betas alike eyes filled with hunger when they looked at him.

It did make him wet between his legs, but still scared him. And with the added scent of his slick, it caused the wolfs to approach him and offer him relief.

He politely would refuse them, one after another, to nervous to choose which one to let fuck him. He could go for the bulking alphas who would split him in two, or the slim beta with the long tongue, or the twins offering to spit roast him.

Rather than choose any, Isaac made his way to the locker room. He figured it would be quiet enough good to wait there before registration started.

Once he entered the locker room, he heard the sound of running water. Someone must have been taking a shower. Isaac hoped it was an omega, he really needed some company.

As he walked towards the showers, he peeked round the corner.

There in front of him, lathering up his toned body, was the most beautiful beta he'd ever seen. He looked slightly older than Isaac, with a head of dark hair, that of which matched the damped pubic hair covering his cock.

And the cock, it looked amazing. It was slightly hard from the warmth of the shower and as the beta ran a soaped hand over it, it bounced at the sensation.

As Isaac watched the beta wash himself, he felt his pussy start to throb and wetten. He chose this beta, and without thinking he started to undress himself, folding his clothes and placing it on a near by bench.

Time to try luring a beta just like his alpha taught him. He surprised himself with this burst of confidence. But his alpha always did say, omegas were sexually assertive, even if that didn't seem like their normal personality.

Isaac entered the showers, which was a square room with 3 sides occupied with 4 shower heads each. The beta was on the left, so Isaac took one on the right.

As he walks over to the wall, he casts a glance at the beta, who was now staring at him, mouth slightly opened in amazement. Isaacs wolf preened at the attention.

Isaac turned back to face the wall, not before taking a peek at the betas quickly hardening cock. The beta must have saw him look though, because he quickly turned round to face the wall and shield his cock from sight. If it wasn't already so warm in here, he bets the beta would be blushing.

Isaac turns the shower head on and gets to work. He rubs his hands up and down his skin. First over his chest, then stomach and slowly makes his way down to his thighs. He knows the beta is watching him.

"Crap" Isaac whispers. He forgot he doesn't have any soap.

"You could borrow some of mine if you want" He hears from behind him.

Isaac turns around, fully nude facing the beta. He smiles and takes the offered soap, "Thanks."

Isaac walks back to his shower, lathering up his body with the soap, making sure to pop his ass out a bit for his audience.

As he runs his hands down over his pussy, he hears the growl from behind him.

"Gotcha" Isaac internally praised himself.

As he turned round, he saw a partially shifted beta standing in front of him with a hard cock. The beta moved towards Isaac, backing him up against the wall before crashing their lips together.

At first it was rough. God it was rough. Their teeth clashing, tongues battling, spit smearing all over each other's lips. But all of the sudden it stopped. Softer kisses were left. A soft swipe of the tongue here, a gentle pull of the lips there. It was like a completely different person. And when Isaac pulled back he saw that it sorta was.

The beta was no longer shifted, he had gained back control from his wolf and was staring into Isaacs eyes.

"Sorry, I lost it for a second there." The beta let out a huff of laughter as he began to pull back from Isaac.

Much to Isaacs dismay, so he stopped him.

"No! I mean, don't worry I was enjoying myself." He takes a peek down at the betas cock, "and it looks like you were as well."

When their eyes met they both smiled, the beta leaned in for a kiss, which Isaac happily reciprocated.

As they softly kissed, Isaac could feel the hands of the beta run all over his body. First up his legs to his thighs, then up to his chest were he played with his nipple, earning him a moan of appreciation. Before finally lowering it down to his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Isaac needed more, "touch me" he whispered into the betas mouth.

The beta smirked at him, before slipping a finger into his tight pussy.

Isaac clenched down on the finger, rocking down on it for more friction. He started to meet the thrusts the beta made as he continued to kiss him. The kisses became more heated, tongues never leaving the others mouths.

As the beta sped his actions up, Isaac could feel his orgasm brewing. He wrapped his hands around the betas neck and pulled him closer. Hanging on for dear life, Isaac rode out his orgasm, slick pouring from him as the beta brutally finger fucked his pussy.

Isaac was in heaven. The betas mouth had moved from his lips to his throat, were he sucked a mark onto the tender flesh. Leaving Isaac a withering mess.

Just when Isaacs head cleared allowing him to repay the beta, a loud sound went out through the locker room.

"Shit!" The beta pulled back and ran out of the showers towards a pile of clothes Isaac hadn't seen. He pulled out his phone, looking at the screen before grabbing is towel to start drying off.

"I gotta go, my friends calling me. I'm meant to be with him when he comes in." The beta says with an apologetic look on his face.

Isaac was honestly disappointed he didn't get to touch beta. The beta must have seen the look as he suggested, "We should do this again. Sometime?"

Isaac broke out in a huge grin at the prospect of meeting the beta again. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good." The beta quickly finished drying off and changing before walking up to Isaac and giving him a tongue filled kiss. "I'm Scott by the way."

"Issac" was all he could say in return as he watched the beta, nod and quickly exit the locker room.

\--- Present ---

All the omegas listened, deeply engrossed in the graphic description of Isaac and Scotts shower sex. Fuck, it was hot. And now all the omegas were itching for a good dicking, their pussy's starting to wetten.

The room was filled with the scent of horny omegas. By the time Isaac was done, Greenberg had started to rub himself through his jeans.

Stiles was the one to break the silence, "I taught him everything he knows." He said jokingly, but also with a ting of truth.

Isaac knew he wasn't the first omega Scott had been with, he was too skilled with his hands. It actually made him pretty sad to think Scott was the type of beta to just fuck around.

When Stiles looked at Isaac, he saw a hint of sadness. "Just so you know, if Scott says he wants to see you again, he really means it." Giving him a small smile.

Isaac gave a smile of his own before the door to the classroom opened and a old man walked in, followed closely by 5 betas. All of whom stopped suddenly, scenting the air. Their eyes flashed bright yellow as they fought to get their wolfs under control. Couldn't really blame them, 5 wet omegas were there practically radiating desire.

The old man cleared his throat to which Dr Deaton stood up and introduced him, "This is your principal, Mr-"

"Call me Deucalion" The man interrupted.

"Deucalion. And these are your new mentors." Deaton began reading names off of his sheet of paper, "Jackson your with Danny." A cocky looking blond beta made his way over to Danny, sitting down beside him. He immediately leant over and whispered something into his ear before being cut of by Deaton, "None of that yet, let us get through this first."

Deaton continued, "Brett your with Mason" to which Mason broke out in a huge grin. "Aiden your with Greenberg and Ethan your with Isaac." The set of twins walked over to their respective omegas. Greenberg radiating excitement, while Isaac was sad that Scott hadn't been chosen for him.

"And finally, Theo your with Stiles." Theo walked over to Stiles, a predatory look on his face as he smirked. Stiles was most definitely seen as prey, but with arms like those, Stiles was ok with that.

Deucalion clapped his hands together, "Well then it looks like my work here is finished. Mentors please take good care of your omegas, and omegas, I hope you enjoy your days here at Bacon High. And if you have any concerns please don't be afraid to come talk to me." He then exited the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Just then the bell rung.

"Ok, mentors help your omegas get to class. Omegas any questions feel free to ask your mentors. If they aren't able to help, seek out a member of staff." With that he motioned for everyone to leave the classroom.

The group stood outside the classroom together in a circle.

"So what do you lovely omegas have first?" Jackson asked, focusing most of his attention on Danny who blushed under his gaze.

"I have English" Isaac said.

"Oh! Me too" Stiles made his way over to beside Isaac, at least now he didn't have to worry about finding someone to sit near.

"Ok, me and Ethan will walk you's before going to Bio. The rest of you's have fun." Theo said with a wink as he placed his hand on Stiles back and led him down the hall. Isaac and Ethan in tow.

The walk was pretty awkward. Ethan kept trying to make small talk with Isaac with no luck. Isaac shied away from the beta, thinking of the ulterior motives he might have. He wasn't interested, he still couldn't stop thinking about Scott.

Theo was having way better luck with Stiles, and they weren't even talking. Theo just kept rubbing his back as they walked, Stiles was starting to get wet at how warm the hand felt against his back. Theo smelt really good, Stiles wouldn't mind smelling like him for the rest of the day.

As they got outside of the classroom, the four stopped to say their goodbyes.

Isaac and Ethan's was over pretty quick, as Isaac bolted through the door after a quick "goodbye" and wave. Ethan looked crestfallen.

"It's not you. He has his eyes on someone else." Stiles offered.

Ethan nodded his appreciation and walked away from the two to give them a bit of privacy.

Stiles looked back at Theo who was a lot closer than before.

"We should definitely spend some time together, make sure this mentoring programme succeeds you know?" Theo said with a smirk on his face. Hand going up to the door frame as he leant towards it.

Stiles smiled, "Yeah that would be cool."

Theo still didn't make any move to leave, he just stood their watching Stiles.

Stiles felt himself leaning in towards Theo, very slowly.

"You know if you wanna kiss me you should hurry up already," Theo said with a cocky grin. "before Mr Hale sees you and pulls you in."

Stiles pulled back at that. Mr Hale, the one from earlier. Stiles turned to look into classroom and there he saw him. The bearded sex machine.

Any thoughts of kissing Theo quickly left as he imagine being fucked over the table by his sexy new English teacher.

"I should go, bye" Stiles said, still not taking his eyes of off Mr Hale as he made his way into the classroom.

Theo was pissed. He was so close to having the omega in the palm of his hand and some old ass alpha gets in the way. He sure as hell won't be letting that happen again. He cursed as he took off down the hall, Ethan following behind questioning why he was in such a bad mood.

When Stiles entered the classroom, he took his eyes off of Mr Hale so that he could find a place to sit. He looked for Isaac, but unfortunately the seat beside him was already taken by... Scott.

Wow so much for bros before hoes.

Stiles continued to look around, there was a seat at the back beside a beta who was currently undressing Stiles with his eyes. Stiles was more than happy to sit beside him, but as he made his way to the seat, he was stopped.

"Mr Stilinski, why don't you sit up here, the seat in front of my desk." Mr hale wasn't offering, or asking, he was telling Stiles that's were he's gonna sit, whether he liked it or not.

Luckily for Stiles, he liked it, a lot.

As the class started Stiles found out Mr Hales name was Derek and he graduated from Yale. After that everything is kind of fuzzy as he focused less on what Derek was saying, and more on how he was staring at him.

Throughout the class Derek would send Stiles these looks. Pure, unfiltered lust was present within them. Stiles was so close to presenting himself to Derek in front of everyone, begging for his alpha cock, but held back.

Not that many others have, there was an omega currently blowing a beta in the back of the class. What would have been distracting before meeting Derek, was now background noise to the show that was Derek's ass. Damn was it nice.

Stiles continued to appreciate Derek's body, his hair, his eyes, the glorious ass and the huge budge that he wasn't even trying to cover up. Damn, imagine the size of it when it was hard.

Just as his thoughts turned even more graphic, the teacher who interrupted Derek and Stiles earlier came storming in.

"Hale! My best player got a D in your test. If he continues like this I'll have to pull him." The teacher shouted, loudly. Not necessarily from anger, it just seemed like the way he was.

"Well maybe if he spent more time studying rather than fucking around with every omega in the school he could change that." Derek replied.

"Hale..." The teacher said in a warning voice, again no real threat to the beast that was Derek, "offer him extra credit. He needs it. If I have to pull him it's on you." The teacher turned to storm away but stopped right before he exited the door.

He sniffed the air and looked directly at Stiles.

"Dammit Hale will you hurry up and take care of that omega." The teacher sighed, fixing himself in his ever tightening trousers. "What class does Greenberg have?"

When no one answered, the teacher left, continuing to ask passing students did they know where he was.

Stiles was so confused.

"That's coach, he has a thing with Greenberg. They are pretty exclusive. So anytime coach gets worked up he seeks out Greenberg." A beta beside him offered as he leaned over towards him from his chair.

"Oh, thanks." Stiles said smiling at the beta.

"No problem" the beta said with a wink.

When Stiles turned back to Derek he saw the deadliest, most threatening look ever. Pure alpha. He was directing it at the beta who was just talking to Stiles.

The beta pushed himself back up onto his chair properly, putting as much space between his desk and Stiles' possible. He kept his head low, not daring to look at either Derek or Stiles.

Stiles wolf was preening at how possessive the sexy alpha was over him already. As he looked up into Derek's eyes, he smiled, widening his legs under the table. Only Derek could see the action, so when Derek dismissed the class 10 minutes early, the students were all baffled but Stiles had a good idea what was about to happen.

Stiles still played naive and stood to leave with the rest.

"Mr Stilinski, stay back for a moment. The rest of you's go on and leave." Derek called out from were he sat behind his desk.

Stiles sat back down watching the students pour out, some throwing him knowing glances, including Scott and Isaac who were walking pretty close together as they exited, closing the door behind them.

It was just him and Derek. Alone. 10 minutes before his next class. A lot could happen in that amount of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for all the comments. It was definitely clear that option 2 was the winner. So get prepared for some wild/possessive/feral!Derek.
> 
> As for this chapter, it would have been up hours ago if I hadn't of accidentally deleted it. I wanted to cry. Somehow when I was writing it, it disappeared. Dunno what happened but let's hope it never happens again. I tried to redo it from memory, but I gotta be honest, the first version seemed better, more detailed scenes. But Anyways hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I've also decided that each chapter will focus on a specific omega making it easier to follow. So this chapter is dedicated to Greenberg, but don't worry another omega does make an appearance towards the end ;)
> 
> Thanks everyone for all of the support  
> \- J

As the bell rang out to signal the end of class, Greenberg started to clear up his art desk before taking his bag and exiting the room through the back door.

To his surprise Aiden was already standing there, waiting for him.

"Hey," Aiden smirked as he took Greenberg's bag and threw it over his own shoulder. "come with me, I wanna show you something." He winked as he started walking down the corridor, Greenberg following closely behind, smelling the faint scent of arousal coming from him.

He was so gonna get fucked and Coach isn't going to be happy about it. He never is. But it's not like they are mated, or even possibly going to. In that case it would be completely different. But since coach so adamantly refuses to even talk about them mating, Greenberg could fuck whoever he likes. And a hot horny twin, he definitely likes.

Greenberg started to picture Aiden naked on top of him. Maybe he could even invite his brother to join them. Two sexy twins fucking him from each side. Greenberg has never did anal, but with the bodies the twins have, they could definitely tempt him to try it out.

With Greenberg so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't even realise they'd exited the school and were currently walking towards the woods out back. He was so gonna get fucked up against a tree.

As they walked deeper into the woods, his thighs became wetter from the slick forming between them at the thoughts passing through his brain. All the different positions they could fuck in.

Suddenly Aiden stopped, causing Greenberg to accidentally bump into him. Before he could apologise, Aiden was dropping their bags and had his mouth on Greenberg's.

At first Greenberg was too surprised to function. He just stood there, mouth slack as Aiden explore it with his tongue. But after a few seconds, he snapped out of the haze and started to reciprocate, throwing his arms around Aidens neck, pulling him closer.

There they stood, kissing each other breathless, as Aiden began to grind his hard cock against Greenberg. He wasn't satisfied, so he grabbed Greenberg, backing him up against a tree, allowing him to give harder, more powerful thrusts easier.

Aidens hands were like a vice on Greenberg's hips as he ground into him, ensuring that he put more pressure on were he assumed the omegas clit would be. He knew he was right when Greenberg let out a loud moan as his body jolted in pleasure.

They kept at it like this, Aiden rubbing his throbbing cock against Greenberg's clothed clit, kissing each other breathless and swallowing each other's moans. It became too much and not enough at the same time, Aiden needed more.

As he continued to kiss Greenberg senseless, he grabbed ahold of the omegas trousers waistband and pushed them down, removing them entirely from his body.

As he removed his mouth from Greenberg's, he looked at the omegas soddened underwear. He looked delicious. And the smell, heavenly. With no more reason to hold back, he ripped the underwear off him, throwing it to the side.

This was to Greenberg's displeasure, that of which he was gonna voice before he was silenced by two fingers being shoved into his pussy. He let out a loud moan, shaking from the overwhelming pleasure.

Aiden looked at the omega squirming on his fingers. Fuck. He sped up his fingers, shoving them in right to the knuckle before withdrawing them. He repeated this cycle as he leant in and closed his mouth over Greenberg's throat, sucking an angry mark onto the omegas tender flesh.

The tight clench of heat surrounding his fingers felt amazing as they became wetter an wetter from the slick dripping from Greenberg. He couldn't fight it anymore, he yanked his fingers from the throbbing pussy, moving his own hands to his trousers to take them off.

"Turn around." Aiden commanded as he removed his underwear aswell.

Greenberg only caught a glimpse of the betas cock before Aiden forcibly turned him around. It looked nice and big. He couldn't wait.

What he thought would have been Aidens cock entering his pussy proved to be something else. It was a lot smaller, warmer and even wet. He turned to look over his shoulder and what he saw he was not prepared for.

It was Aiden kneeling between his thighs with his tongue lavishing at his pussy.

"Oh shit!" Greenberg moaned as he grabbed harder onto the tree for support.

Aiden loved the sounds the omega was making. But he loved the taste of him even more, digging his tongue in deeper to drink up the fast pouring slick. He felt the moment Greenberg started to fuck back onto his tongue, it was incredible. So warm against his face.

Decision made, Greenberg was gonna cum before Aiden fucked him. So Aiden stuck two fingers into his pussy that worked along side his tongue, causing Greenberg to clench both his pussy lips and his eyes, holding back the screams threatening to spill.

Aiden worked harder, fingering faster and sucking at the folds of his pussy. He could see in the omegas body language that he was close, his body shaking as he clenched even harder.

He pulled his mouth away, continuing to finger at a brutal speed. "Come on. Cum for me."

And with that, Greenberg screamed as the orgasm was ripped out of him. Aiden not stopping his hammering pace till Greenberg's orgasm passed.

Aiden stood up from his place, fingers still buried deep in Greenberg. He smirked at the omega, "I knew you'd be screamer."

Greenberg's eyes widened, was he really that loud. Thankfully they were far enough away from the school that it was unlikely anyone would have heard him.

"What do you say, you ready for my cock."

Before he could turn round to ask for a minute, Aiden quickly withdrew his fingers and slammed his cock in to fill their space.

"FUCKKK" Greenberg cried as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

With Aiden balls deep in the omegas pussy he let out a moan. He took a second to collect himself before he started to move slowly. In and out in smooth gentle motions. His hands were on Greenberg's hips at this stage, no longer the vice grip they were before, but now a gentle warmth that guided Greenberg back onto the cock with each thrust.

They kept this pace for a while, both enjoying the pleasure they could take from each other's bodies.

Slowly Aidens right hand made its way up Greenberg's back, to grab ahold of his shoulder. He then leant over to his ear and in a gentle whisper he asked "You ready?"

Greenberg wasn't able to talk, too wrecked already. So all he did was nod.

Both hands tightened on the omegas flesh as Aidens pace picked up and within seconds he was hammering in and out of the omega, both wolfs moaning in ecstasy.

"Fuck your so warm." Aiden moaned, watching as his cock kept disappearing and reappearing with each thrust. Each time coming back wetter and wetter from the slick.

Hammering into the pussy was incredible, with the combined sight of a withering omega in pleasure and the scent of his precum and Greenberg's slick together, Aiden came. He pounded through the violent orgasm that was ripped from him, his movements so scattered it caused Greenberg to reach his own orgasm as well.

Grenberg clenched around the betas cock, eliciting a shutter and making him tense as his cock was still trapped within the searing heat.

After a few seconds, which really felt like minutes, passed, Aiden pulled out from Greenburgs pussy, drips of his cum falling out as well.

Greenberg stood up properly and turned from the tree to look at the beta, "that was amazing" he breathed.

Aidens wolf preened at the praise wanting to howl at how he brought so much pleasure to the omega. But of course Aiden had to play it cool, "you weren't so bad yourself." Smirking as he picked up his trousers and underwear starting to get dressed.

Greenberg followed suit, picking up the jeans and putting them on, there was no point wearing the ripped underwear, they were still too wet from his slick.

"You should go back to School." Aiden said, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. "We should definitely do this again, it'll help with the stress of homework and tests." Aiden tried to justify, but Greenberg could see right through it.

"Yeah, definitely. Maybe next time Ethan could join." Greenberg suggested, hope clear in his eyes.

All Aiden did was nod as Greenberg turned to make his way back to school.

Once out of sight, Aiden went over the pick up the discarded slick soaked underwear.

"Ethan's gonna look delicious in these." Unzipping his bag and pushing them in. It was then that he realised Greenberg had forgotten his own. "Damn it" he sighed as he took off in the direction of the omega, both bags in tow.

Greenberg navigated the empty halls, making his way to history when he saw coach heading towards him.

"Where have you fucking been. I've been looking for you all da-" he stopped, just feet from Greenberg. He raised his head and scented the air. His eyes widened. "So you've been off fucking some beta." He shouted as he got closer to Greenberg.

Greenberg wasn't afraid. This was their thing. Greenberg would fuck some beta, maybe an alpha, coach would find out and fuck him senseless. That's their relationship alright.

"Maybe." Was all Greenberg offered.

"Why you little s-"

Just that moment Aiden came round the corner carrying both their bags.

"Hey" he stopped awkwardly. "You forgot your bag."

Coach was livid. This beta punk thinks he can touch his omega. Time for him to see what a real omegas mate looks like.

Coach closed the distance between himself and Greenberg, slamming their mouths together.

All Aiden could do was stand there and watch while the omega was being ravished.

Coach pulled his mouth from the omegas and placed it over the mark Aiden had left on him. His omega. He sucked and licked at it whilst looking directly at Aiden. The moans he was dragging from his omega were clear signs to his wolf that the omega wanted him, not that punk.

Satisfied he'd removed Aidens mark and left only his own, coach pushed Greenberg towards the lockers. He held him there with one hand on the back of his neck, whilst the other worked at removing his jeans.

When he saw that the omega had no underwear on he was furious. They fucked earlier that day and he had them. Clearly that punk did something to them.

He wasted no more time, he unzipped his own trousers and pulled out his fattened cock.

"This is what you want. This is all your allowed. My cock." He whisper into the omegas ear, knowing that Aiden could clearly hear him with his werewolf hearing.

So with one swipe of his cock against the moist pussy, coach shoved it in, straight to the balls. And boy did his omega scream. But he didn't stop, he just kept fucking him, drilling his pussy like there was no tomorrow. Greenberg was being so loud that teachers had actually came out to check what was going on before they rolled their eyes and went back to teaching.

"If you want relief you come to me. If you want to please someone you come to me." And with that he hammers his cock into the dripping pussy, seeking both his and his omegas relief.

Unsurprisingly, Greenberg was the first to cum, his slick spraying down onto the floor as Coach continued to thrust. Not long after coach came, filling the boys pussy as he moaned, "Mine".

He didn't knot, not this time. He wanted the omega to beg for it later. Just like he always did.

Coach made quick work of pulling out and doing up his trousers. As he turned to walk past Aiden who was against the wall looking directly at him, he grinned "that's how you fuck an omega."

Aiden looked over to Greenberg when coach was out of sight, and in all honestly he did look well and truly fucked. More than before for sure.

Before Aiden could even say a word Greenberg was wrestling his bag from him and bolting in the direction coach went.

"Where are you going?" Aiden called. "History is this way."

"I'm going to get my much deserved knot." Greenberg called back as he turned the corner.

Aiden just stood there letting out a huff of laughter, shaking his head and walking down the hall.

When he turned the corner he bumped into a furious looking Theo.

"Wow dude what happened to you?" Aiden asked, hands going out to stop Theo from going on a rampage.

"He's fucking dead." Theo growled as he stormed down the corridor, hitting the lockers as he turned the corner.

Aiden walked in the direction he had come from, looking for an explanation. He knows he's found it when he hears the sounds of moan and the fresh smell of sex in the air.

He walks up to Mr Hales English room, and peeks in through the window on the door.

There he sees the omega Stiles fully seated on Mr Hales cock on the middle of his desk. And from the looks of it, it seems he's been knotted.

Damn, he was jealous like, but not rampage jealous. But then again, Theo always was the overly jealous type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you's like my possessive!coach. It was a small teaser for how Derek is gonna act, but of course with him being an alpha he'll be much much worse.
> 
> Also just incase you's didn't pick it up, Coach doesn't express his feelings well, he can't openly admit it but he sees Greenberg as his mate. Just hasn't made it official. He will though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Sterek chapter.
> 
> Guys I need more input on whether or not I should make Jackson an Omega. I can do a storyline around how he's insecure and hides it with scent blockers and stuff. I can make it work, but only if people want me too. A comment has already stressed their interest in it, but I want more views on whether or not to go through with it. By all means if you have another idea of how it would happen, I'm all ears. If It did, the endgame would probably be Danny/Ethan and Jackson/Aiden. I like the idea of those two together.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, next one will be Scissac before I do a completely different omega ;)  
> \- J

"Stiles," Derek sighed rubbing his eyes. "we've got a problem here. See I can't very well focus on my lesson with you sitting there, teasing me now can I."

Stiles was getting nervous, what if he actually wasn't interested. That doesn't sound like the tone of someone about to fuck him.

"Now, there's only one way we can resolve this situation."

Stiles sat watching him, waiting for him to continue, a lump forming in his throat.

Derek approached Stiles' desk, leaning down, hands at each side, face directly in front of Stiles'.

"I need to show you who the real boss is." Derek growled as he pushed the table away from Stiles. Leaving him sitting in the chair, directly in front of Derek.

Derek moved back towards his desk, sitting on the wooden edge, arms crossed as he gazed at Stiles.

Derek's wolf loved this. Being in control. He already knew he had Stiles in the palm of his hand, all he had to do was teach Stiles that he doesn't share himself with others. Not while he's fully capable of taking care of the omega all by himself.

But that lesson will be for another day, today he was gonna show the boy how good of a fuck he is, making sure to leave him wanting more. There was time for romance and courting later, right now his wolf had a point to prove.

With a smirk Derek ordered, "Strip."

Stiles was in shock. Derek hasn't even touched him yet and already his pussy is drenched. He stood up from his chair, hands shaking from nerves as he removed his plaid shirt.

Derek was confused, why was Stiles shaking. He scented the air; pure lust, with a ting of anxiety. Derek pulled back the wolf, he needed to make Stiles feel safe before they continued.

He went over and placed his hands on Stiles shoulders. "Hey," he whispered "it's ok. I'll be good to you I promise." And with that the bitter scent was gone, leaving only pure desire.

Derek smiled before returning to his place on his desk, motioning for Stiles to continue. He didn't feel the wolf fight again for control, looks like he trusts Derek's decisions when it comes to Stiles.

Stiles tossed the discarded plaid shirt over the back of his chair, before pulling his other top over his head.

At the sight of the pale flesh before him, Derek hissed whilst his wolf howled at how easy the skin would be to bruise. It was practically begging to be covered in Derek's marks. But he held back, allowing Stiles to continue.

With the top joining the plaid shirt over his chair, Stiles moved to quickly kick of his shoes before undoing the top button of his jeans and slowly lowering the zip.

A gust of pure slick filled air ambushed the room, causing Derek's fattening cock to reach a full erection in seconds. His hands quickly grabbed at the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white from the pressure, as he held himself back from pouncing on the omega.

Stiles could see the affect he was having on Derek, and it was clear that Derek could see he felt the same back. So without anymore thinking he completely removed his jeans. Leaving him only in a pair of slick soaked underwear.

Derek's mouth went dry. He needed a drink, and he needed it now.

He moved from his space on the table. "Sit here" pointing to his previously occurred spot.

Stiles jumped up onto the table ass sticking out before he turned over, now firmly planted on the wooden desk he couldn't help but take a deep breath at how much it smells of Derek. "Wonder how many other omegas he's fuck over it", Stiles thought with a ting of jealously.

Fuck his desk will smell like Stiles slick for weeks. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing in his books. Just gonna be hard to not be distracted by it when he's teaching. But at least all the students will know where the omega belongs.

Derek walked over to Stiles, hand slowly moving up his leg to his thighs were he felt moisture from his dripping pussy. Fuck. He needed to hurry up, so he took a hold of the boys underwear and pulled them down, Stiles happily assisting him by lifting his ass up.

If Derek thought the smell was strong before, now it was almost inescapable. The scent of Stiles slick filled the room, the thick smell of pure lust causing Derek's eyes to flash bright red.

This caused Stiles to moan, as his pussy clenched and slick poured out, his body was begging for the alpha to fuck him. Derek would happily comply, but not just yet.

Derek found strength, he doesn't know where but he found it, "lift your legs up onto the desk and spread them." He said in a calm and collected voice, confidence radiating from him.

Stiles did so, and as he spread his legs apart, his pussy was on full display to the world. The lips pulled apart and he could feel the breeze against the warm flesh. Fuck it felt good.

Derek was in heaven. The pink flesh, the smell, Stiles. It was all so prefect. His mouth was still so dry, he needed to change that. So in one smooth motion he hooked the omegas legs over his shoulders and sank down on his pussy.

He looked up at Stiles, who's wide eyes were filled with a silent plea. As Derek licked the first swipe in between the folds right up to the clit, savouring the taste, he didn't take his eyes off of Stiles once. He watched as the boy moaned and shivered at the pleasure he was receiving from Derek's soft tongue and the burn of his beard against his sensitive thighs.

The show was amazing, but he couldn't get distracted. He needed to make the omega cum on his tongue. So he took a last look at the withering omega, before bringing all his attention back to eating out the glorious pussy.

He continued to lick up and down the pussy at a slow pace. The more worked up he got Stiles, the better the orgasm. So as he continued to slowly tear him apart, he praised the omega for being so good.

"Damn Stiles your pussy is amazing. I could sit here for hours making you cum on my tongue over and over again. Would you like that baby? Would you like to cum on my tongue?" Derek teased in between swipes of his tongue.

Stiles was nodding eagerly because he couldn't bring himself to speak. What the fuck was wrong with him. Any other time, Stiles rocks at dirty talk. It doesn't even have to be dirty, sometimes he just speaks while getting rammed by his dad's cock. But right now, he's not even able to say yes let alone a full sentence. This alpha is different from the rest, Stiles knows that much for sure.

Derek drove his tongue in deeper catching Stiles off guard as he jolted making a strangled moan. Derek was now tongue fucking the pussy, digging in as deep as he could, burying his nose into the clit.

As he swirled his tongue around inside the warm flesh, he started to undo his belt. He knows Stiles could hear him as he felt his pussy lips clench around his tongue with excitement.

But not yet, Stiles still needed to come. Derek grabbed his hips and pushed Stiles pussy down harder on his face as he sloppily sucked and licked at the flesh. He fucked his tongue in and out of the warm hole before taking the sensitive clit between his teeth and pulling.

"Fuckkkk!"

That's all it took before Stiles was cumming, slick pouring out of him. Derek quickly returned his mouth to the hole to drink up the slick as it poured, the warm sweetness coating his mouth.

"That it," Derek said bringing his hand to softly run up and down the pussy. "you did so good for me Stiles."

Stiles just sat there, heavy breaths coming from him. Recovering from the most intense orgasm he's ever had, and that's just from Derek's tongue. His cock was going to kill him.

Derek stood back from Stiles, letting him having a break while he removed his jeans and shirt, throwing both over Stiles'. This was his sneaky attempt at trying to make Stiles clothes smell like Derek as well as his body.

So there Derek stood in his underwear, hard throbbing cock making them tent. Stiles got his release, now Derek wanted his.

He moved over to the wrecked omega, lifting his legs up around his waste and pulling him forward so that the pussy was pressed against his hard clothed cock.

Stiles wasn't expecting it, and what he wasn't expecting even more was the sheer size. His eyes bulged as he sat up to get a better look. And fuck did it look huge.

"Don't worry it'll fit." Derek smirked, fingers pulling at the omegas pussy lips. "I'll make sure of it." He said, shoving three fingers straight in up to his Knuckles.

With his fingers buried deep inside, the omega withering in pleasure, Derek looked for that special piece of flesh. The one he would be brutally attacking later with his cock.

He knew he found it when he felt Stiles grab his wrist, clamping down and stilling him.

Fuck he couldn't come again, it would actually kill him. He needed a minute. So Stiles pulled himself up removing his hand from Derek's wrist and moving it to his huge cock.

Derek hissed as he felt the warm omega hand grip him. He knew Stiles was probably overly sensitive, he was happy to give his pussy hole a break, he'll just make use of another one.

Derek pulled away from Stiles moving over to the chair from earlier, seating himself on it. He took himself in his hands through the underwear, "come over here and put that mouth of yours to use."

Stiles hurried over, his legs were still pretty wobbly when jumped off the desk. But he ignored them, making a direct line for Derek's clothed member. Now this, blow jobs, Stiles could do.

Stiles knelt in front of Derek, taking a hold of his covered dick and squeezed. The tip began to moisten from precum as Derek hissed. Stiles smirked.

He bent down as he started sucking at the head of the cock, making the fabric ever wetter from his spit.

Fuck did the cum taste good. He wanted more. He wanted to feel the heavy flesh against his tongue, thick blobs of cum pouring down his throat. So he grabbed at the waist band of Derek's underwear waiting for Derek to lift himself up so that he could pull them down.

Derek just sat there watching Stiles, waiting.

"Pleaseee" Stiles begged, he was losing patience. He needed the cock now.

"Good boy" Derek thought as he lifted his hips allowing Stiles to peel off his underwear, throwing them to the side.

The hard cock bounced at the loss of the restrictive underwear, the head feeling sensitive against the open air as the precum and Stiles spit started to dry on it.

Stiles was amazed. The cock was huge, easily 12 inches. And it's girth, Stiles couldn't even hit his whole had around it. He didn't see how it'd fit in him, but that'll be for later. Now he has some cock sucking to do.

Derek's wolf preened under the attention Stiles paid to his cock. He knew he was big, he just wasn't sure if he was bigger than the other alphas Stiles has had. With Stiles reaction to him however he figured it was safe to say that he was much much larger.

Stiles wrapped his hand around the base of Derek's enormous cock and leant down to start sucking at the head. The taste of the uncovered flesh was amazing, the precum allowed to freely spill into his mouth. Stiles moaned at the taste.

Derek was pleased Stiles liked his cock so much. Happily watching him suck on the head, swallowing the precum as it comes. It was all too much. His wolf was getting frustrated with waiting, he needed deeper.

He moved his hand up into Stiles hair, tangling them in as he grabbed hold of the dark locks. "Swallow" was all he said as he pushed Stiles head down slowly, making him take his entire cock down his throat.

To his surprise Stiles didn't gag. He took the dick so well, like it was made for him. The wolf howled at the thought.

Derek removed his hand from his head, allowing Stiles to come back up off his cock. But that Derek wasn't expecting was for him to immediately take him back into his throat thrusting up and down as he played with his balls.

"Fuck" Derek moaned.

He could feel stiles throat close around him with each thrust. The omega was going fast, never letting the cock slip from his mouth as he lifted up before slamming back down.

Derek would tense when he felt himself hit the back of the omegas throat, but it didn't seem to bother Stiles, he just kept going.

Derek wanted to fuck his pretty mouth. But not like this, he wouldn't be able to pound fast enough from his angle. So he pulled Stiles head from his cock, earning him a whimper from Stiles at the loss of his member. He smirked at him, "Over there now" he said while pointing to the table.

The omega quickly made his way to the desk, climbing up on it and presenting himself to Derek.

"Not yet." Was all he said as he turned Stiles so that his head was hanging off the edge, inches from his cock.

He moved his cock to rub against the lips of the omega, encouraging him to open wide for him. Once he did, Derek pushed his clock in, right to the balls.

This angle was so much better. He could see how his cock went down into the tight canal, causing his throat to bulge. Derek didn't hold back anymore, he started to thrust at a fast pace, in and out. He was supporting Stiles head with his two hands as he fucked his throat, he didn't want him to be uncomfortable as he did this.

They stayed like that for a minute, Derek not letting up at all. But once he felt his orgasm coming he had to stop. He pulled out, leaving only his head for Stiles to suck on.

"You ready for me to fuck you." Derek teased, "fill you up with my cum, pushing it deep inside you."

All stiles could do was whine around the cock still in his mouth.

Derek withdrew it and spun Stiles around so that his legs were over the edge, not his head. He looked at the soaked pussy now in front of him, it had left a trail of slick on his desk. Fuck he was so ready to feel it on his cock.

He pushed Stiles thighs apart, Stiles happily moving his legs.

He took himself in his hand and rubbed it against the folds of the pussy. Stiles was shaking at this stage.

No more teasing, Derek clenched down on his lip as he pushed his cock into Stiles pussy. At first it it caught on the rim of the hole, to fat to enter, but with a little more force it slid in.

Stiles was moaning as inch by inch of Derek's cock was pushed into him until he bottomed out.

Derek's hands quickly went up to besides Stiles head as he supported himself. He wasn't prepared for how intense this would feel. The tightness. The warmth. The wetness. It was all so much, yet he needed more.

He trailed his hands from Stiles chest, to his stomach before finally resting them on his hips. Here, he gripped harder as he did one quick thrust.

They both moaned, loud. But they did care, they both needed it now. So for the next couple minutes their moans echoed the classroom and out to the hallway as Derek thrusted into Stiles.

First it was long slow thrusts. Then short quick ones. Before finally settling back to long and slow thrusts that quickened at the end so Derek's balls slapped against Stiles ass.

They were both so close, Derek could feel Stiles pussy clench, dragging his orgasm and knot from him. But instead of giving in, he removed himself from Stiles warm hole.

He picked Stiles up, arms going round to cradle his ass as he turned and lowered himself onto the desk, Stiles firmly seated on top of him.

Like this Derek started drilling into Stiles pussy, chasing both their orgasms. As Stiles met each of Derek's thrusts with his own downward one, Derek aimed for the sensitive flesh he found earlier.

When he found it, it took 3 thrusts before Stiles was screaming out in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm.

Derek, at the sight of the omega in ecstasy and the feeling of slick pouring down his balls, he followed Stiles over the edge cumming hard and filling the pussy up. He kept going, letting his knot form and tie them together.

Stiles eyes widen at how big Derek's knot was, still continuing to fill him up. He thought for a moment he saw someone at the window of the door watching them, but he didn't care. He was too focused on the Alpha knotting him to care if any perverts wanted to watch him get fucked.

As they both breathed heavily into each other's faces, Derek finally took Stiles mouth on his own. Giving him a kiss so filled with passion that it took Stiles breath away. Derek was pouring everything he felt into the kiss. Making all the promises he could.

As the kiss slowed down, gentle pecks being left in its wake, Derek lowered his affection to Stiles throat were he sucked hard. A big red bruise being left in place of his mouth. He ran his tongue over it, causing Stiles to shiver before kissing Stiles again.

They sat like this, kissing each other till Derek's knot went down. When it finally did, Derek carefully lifted Stiles off him and placed him on the space next to him on the desk.

Cum had already started to fall out much to both his and Stiles' dismay.

Derek tried to push some of it back in with his fingers but it just dropped out again. He brought his now slick and cum soaked fingers up to Stiles mouth, who eagerly sucked them dry.

Derek then clashed sir mouths together, loving the combined taste of himself and Stiles on his tongue.

Finally Derek tore himself away, already missing the contact he had with Stiles. He went over and picked up Stiles' clothes and his own underwear.

"Wear mine, yours are still too wet." Derek tried to justify.

Stiles knew it was more of a scent thing than anything. But he was ok with that. He liked the thought of Derek keeping his slick soaked underwear to use when he jerks off.

"Thanks." Stiles made quick work of getting dressed, as did Derek.

"Don't worry about being late to class, they'll understand." Derek said with a smirk.

"Yeah so I've heard, I just need to be careful though. Don't want to be repeating the year like Greenberg because I've been having too much sex." Stiles replied, putting on his plaid shirt.

Derek raised his eyebrow at that. "You really believe that?"

"Greenberg said-"

"What Greenberg said was a lie. He's not repeating cause of the sex. He's repeating cause of coach. He wants to stay here with him for as long as possible so he lied to the principal and said he wanted to repeat the year, try and focus more on his studies. From the way coach smelt earlier, I'd say things haven't changed much from last year." Derek was smiling as he explained the situation to Stiles, wondering if the omega would do the same for him.

"Oh... Why don't they just mate?" Stiles said, it just seemed like such an easy fix.

Derek let out a huff of laughter as he shook his head, "Coach isn't too good expressing his feelings. He's holding back from mating him for some reason." Derek looked into Stiles eyes, "if I had someone who cared for me as much as I did them, I'd mate them in a heart beat."

Stiles whole vision went blurry as his heart pounded. Was Derek hinting at something. Did he want Stiles? He cleared his throat as he broke eye contact with Derek, he needed to see Scott.

"I should get going to class" Stiles said picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

Derek nodded as he approached him, grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him deeply. When they broke apart, Stiles lips were shiny with spit and red from Derek's beard.

"Have a good day Stiles" Was all Derek said as Stiles left the classroom. His heart beating a mile a minute.

He took out his phone, texting Scott.

STILES: Where are you bro?

Stiles had walked further down the hall when he got a reply.

SCOTT: With Isaac. I'm busy.

STILES: But I need to talk to you.

SCOTT: Find me at lunch. Now go to class.

STILES: Fine. You suck.

SCOTT: No actually that's Isaac. Like right now. Now piss off.

Stiles shook his head as he put away his phone and took out his timetable and map. He had history.

He made his way through the many corridors of Beacon High before he got to the classroom.

As he walked in everyone stopped talking to look at him.

"Ahhh Mr Stilinski. So glad you could join us." Said the teacher.

It was Peter. Who very openly took a whiff of Stiles scent, smirking as he found Derek all over it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Today I've hit 4000 hits. It's only been like 3/4 days! I don't know how much that is by other people's standards but for me that's incredible. I never thought I'd actually be one of those fic writers that had people actually enjoying their work.
> 
> Gotta thank you all for the help and amazing comments, it really does put a smile on my face. 
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you's enjoy!
> 
> \- J

As Mr Hale dismisses them, Scott casts a knowing look in Stiles' direction as he and Isaac exit the classroom, shutting the door behind them.

"Finally fresh air" Isaac joked, "I was being smothered by Stiles scent in there."

"Meh I'm not complaining. Better than beta BO that's for sure." Scott joked back.

For a second Isaac felt jealous of Stiles. Scott obviously liked him a lot and they've known each other for longer, no doubt been fucking for ages. But then Isaac got over it, it was in Scotts nature to take care of an omega, just like it was in Stiles' to respond to Scotts interest. Isaacs just happy that for now, he has Scotts attention.

As he looked forward he saw Ethan approaching them. He stopped directly in front of the two giving them a smile.

"Hey Isaac. Scott" he said nodding at the beta, receiving one back before continuing. "I was gonna offer to walk you to class... But I see your with Scott here so nevermind. I'll see you around ok?" Ethan smiled as he took off, nodding again at Scott.

Scott looked to Isaac, who had gone quiet.

"You know you could just tell him," Scott offered, "that your not interested. He's a good guy, he won't push for anything." When Isaac looked at him, Scott realised something, "Oh! I didn't mean you had too. If you were interested that's fine. You should totally go for it." Scott said hurriedly, turning to look away from Isaac as a blush creeped up his neck. He really hoped Isaac wasn't though.

"No!" Isaac quickly replied, "I mean, no I'm not. He seems nice," Isaac said looking forward watching were he was walking, "but I like someone else." A blush slowly working its way up his neck.

Scott grinned at that, an adorable puppy dog grin. He couldn't help himself. Isaac saw him and started to laugh.

"So where am I walking you?" Scott asked, smile still on his face.

"Uhhhhh" Isaac took his timetable out of his pocket. "Biology, room SC04."

Scott groaned, "Awwww crap. That's Harris' room."

"Who's Harris?" Isaac questioned, slightly worried about the response.

"He's the worst teacher in the school." Scott rolled his eyes as he continued. "He's always so moody, and spiteful. He's pissed that he's a beta, feels that he should have been an alpha. No omega in the school would touch him with a ten foot pole. That makes him a dick to anyone he can smell their scent on."

They continued to walk down the hall as Scott explained.

"Last year he smelt Liam's scent on me, and purposely made me fail a test. I was so glad I didn't get him again this year." Scott said shaking his head, "sucks man."

Isaac, although gutted about his new dickhead of a teacher, was more focused on this Liam guy. He asked before he could stop himself.

"Who's Liam?"

Scott turned to him and smiled, "Oh that my omega little brother. Forgot I hadn't said anything about him."

Isaac was relieved. He was worried it was some omega from his year he was hooking up with. But it was his pack, that's fine. Isaac does the same with his own. Well his alpha, there's not really anyone else. Anyone he's interested in anyways.

Isaac realised he hadn't said anything, "Oh cool. He must love having you as a brother."

"We get on alright." Scott said with a small smile. "What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope. Just me and my Alpha. His uncle also visits a lot, but I'm not that close to him."

"Ahhhh right. Bet he loves having you all to himself." Scott said winking.

"We've had good times. Something tells me that'll be stopping soon though. He seems pretty caught up with another omega he just met." Isaac answer cryptically.

"Well that's good for him though right?" Scott offered earning him and nod and a smile from Isaac. "Besides, if you ever need some help," Scott leant in and whispered as they walked, "you could just ask me." He said with a smile before pulling away again.

Isaac was falling hard for this beta, and fast. All he wanted to do was get fucked by him all day. Never leave his side. But unfortunately their walk was over as they turned into the corridor that Harris' classroom was on.

Scott could see Isaacs smile falter when he looked towards the open door. He stuck his arm out and stopped him from walking any closer.

"We could ditch you know? You don't have to go to class." Scott said, looking directly into Isaacs eyes hoping he'd take the offer.

Isaac bit his lip, "But you have class. What if you get in trouble."

Scott smiled, "It's fine. Omegas come first. I'll just say I was with you, they'll understand.

Isaac knows he should care more about what he'd be missing in class, but with the option between a asshole teacher and an amazing beta, who may or may not offer to fuck him soon, Isaacs decision was an easy one.

"Yeah" he nodded, "let's go."

Scott quickly took Isaacs hand in his and ran down the hallway, turning the corner just in time as Harris stepped out of his classroom, almost catching them.

They slowed down as they descended a set of stairs, making their way out a back door and headed in the direction of the bleachers. Once there they ascended to the top row and took their seats, Scotts hand still clutching Isaacs.

They removed their bags and placed them on the bench in front of them as they watched the PE class play some lacrosse.

Scott was gently rubbing Isaacs hand. It was so gentle and loving that it made Isaac yearn for more of his touch.

Scott turned and saw Isaac watching their intertwined hands. He took his other hand, tilting Isaacs chin upwards before leaning in for a soft kiss. He only pulled back slightly to look into Isaacs eyes, he was smiling. That was good enough for him, he leant back in, working his way up to a deeper kiss as Isaac happily allowed his tongue access.

There they sat kissing for a while, Scott gently caressing Isaacs face with his free hand.

Isaac went to rub Scotts knee with his own free hand, but accidentally bumped against something else. His hard cock.

Scott jumped a bit at the surprised sensation as he took his lips off of Isaacs.

"Oh! Sorry." Isaac apologised, blushing.

Scott laughed, "It's ok, I wasn't complaining."

As Scott leaned back in to continue their kissing, Isaac stuck his hand out. "It's my turn."

Scott was confused. His turn for what? But before he could ask Isaac got down on his knees and started working the belt of Scotts jeans.

"Wow wow Isaac," Scoff grabbed his hands, looking towards the field. No one seems to have noticed them yet. "You know you don't have to right?"

Isaac smiled, "Yeah, but I want to. A lot."

Then who was Scott to stop him. He let Isaac continue undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper. His hard cock was clearly visible at this point, his underwear tenting from the space that was just unzipped.

Isaac reached for it, rubbing it a bit before grabbing the waistband of his underwear and pulling it down. The cock sprung out as Isaac tucked the waistband underneath Scotts balls, that should hold it down long enough.

Now that Isaac was right in front of the cock, he could have a better look at it. It was a really nice one, definitely 7 inches. It was thick too. He was drooling at the sight. There was a blob of precum sitting at the tip, just waiting to be tasted. So that's exactly what Isaac did.

He leaned in and slowly licked at the tip, swirling his tongue around it before sucking the entirety of the head into his mouth. Damn he tasted good.

Scott gripped the bench as he felt his cock being vacuumed into Isaacs mouth. The warm, wet hole over the sensitive flesh was amazing, he wanted to cum there and then.

"Fuck Isaac, your so fucking hot." Scott moaned as he looked down at Isaac, still nursing his head.

Isaac preened at the praise, moaned before sinking further down onto Scotts cock, his own thighs now dripping with slick.

"Fuck" Scott breathed, Isaac likes dirty talk. He's got better at it from when him and Stiles were younger, time to put it to the test. But before he could, he was interrupted.

Scotts phone vibrated from inside his pocket, he didn't want to get distracted by it so he took it out to place it beside him, but when he saw the screen lit up with Stiles name, he knew he had to reply.

STILES: Where are you bro?

SCOTT: With Isaac. I'm busy.

He went to put his phone down but another text came through.

STILES: But I need to talk to you.

SCOTT: Find me at lunch. Now go to class.

STILES: Fine. You suck.

SCOTT: No actually that's Isaac. Like right now. Now piss off.

Scott was smirking at his phone as he sent the last text. He then looked back down at Isaac, God he wished he could take a picture, the omega looked so perfect on his cock.

"That's right baby, take it. Suck my cock, like the good little omega you are." Scott almost lost composure towards the end as he felt his cock hitting the back of Isaacs throat, making him choke a little. "That's is it Issac, take me down. Fuck your mouth feels so good on me. Gonna cum down your throat. Is that what you want? To feel my cum coat your tongue as you swallow it down."

Isaac moaned even louder, sucking the cock harder and faster than before. His head bobbed up and down, tongue flicking around the head as his suction intensified, causing Scott to moan.

"Shit Isaac, I'm so close baby. Come on, faster." Scott encouraged as he put his hand on the back of Isaacs head, helping him along.

Isaac moved up and down as fast as he could, taking the cock to the back of his mouth then pulling out again. Over and over until he felt Scotts hand grasp his hair in his fist and cum down his throat.

"Fuckkkk" Scott moaned, throwing his head back.

Isaac swallowed every drop.

Scott got his breath back and looked down at Isaac. "So you like dirty talk huh?"

Isaac blushed as he got back up onto his seat.

Scott leaned over and kissed Isaac, tasting himself on his tongue. "Beautiful." Scott whispers as he pulls back. He begins to tuck himself in when Isaac goes still beside him. Scott looks at him before following his line of sight.

All the gym class had stopped playing lacrosse, and instead had watched Isaac blow Scott. Scott enjoyed knowing that others knew Isaac was was with him, but Isaac shied away. Luckily Coach snapped all them out of it, telling them to get back on the field. He then left, muttering about going to find Greenberg.

Scott looked back towards Isaac, linking their fingers again before turning back to the field to watch the lacrosse being played in front of them.

Him and Isaac talked back and forth about lacrosse. Something they happily shared an interest in.

They stayed there until the lunch bell rang.

Scott stood up first picking both his and Isaacs bag up before holding his hand out towards Isaac, "Come on. I told Stiles I'd meet him at lunch."

Isaac smiled as he took his hand. It was just a small thing, holding his bag for him, but to Isaac it meant a lot.

As they descended the stairs and followed the path back to the school beside the side of the stands, they caught sight of Mason and Brett grinding up against one another underneath them.

They must have sensed they were there cause they broke their kiss and looked out at them.

"Kissing under the bleachers, cliché I know. Sue me." Mason said before grabbing Brett back by his shirt and continuing their make out session.

Isaac and Scott just looked at one another and laughed making their way to the cafeteria to meet Stiles, but he never showed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Brett/Mason for you's. I've never actually read any fics on them before, but I had fun doing it my way. I hope you like protective!Brett ;)
> 
> Enjoy  
> \- J
> 
> Btw next chapter is gonna have to be Stiles. I'm really trying not to make him seem the main character cause I want an equal balance but it's just so hard lol.

It's not like Isaac could judge him. He saw him blowing Scott up on the bleachers for the world to see. What do you think got him so worked up for Brett.

Mason was clinging to the beta that had him pushed up against the metal stand, ravishing his mouth. Their tongues chased the taste of one another as they grinded their groins together.

Brett was hard, like really hard. He hadn't jerked off when he woke up like he usually did, so his cock was throbbing for a release. One he knew Mason was more than willing to give him.

As they continued kissing, Brett pushed a hand in between their bodies, down into Masons pants. He slid it down till his fingers brushed against the omegas moist clit, causing him to buck, seeking more friction.

Brett pushed his hand lower so he could slide his fingers in between the wet folds of Masons pussy, rubbing them gently as he tongued fucked his mouth.

Mason was in heaven. He had a hot beta about to finger fuck him while he kissed the breath out of him.

Unfortunately that's when it all went to hell.

"Awk isn't that adorable." Theo sneered as he stood with his arms crossed on the path previously occupied by Isaac and Scott.

Brett broke from the kiss but didn't remove his hand from Masons pants.

"Piss off Theo. I don't know what's got you in a mood but I don't care." Brett bit, he was too horny for this shit as he leant back in, capturing Masons mouth with his own.

Brett and Theo have always had a thing against one another. Brett didn't trust him, while Theo didn't like the fact he couldn't boss him around like the others. Brett remembers the time Theo tried to get him to suck him off, asshole can't handle someone saying no.

"Mason, when you decide you want a real wolf to fuck you, come find me."

That's all it took, Brett broke, pulling away from Mason, pushing him behind him and snarling at Theo. "Back off, I'm warning you." His eyes were bright yellow as his fangs elongated.

Theo just smirked, "Your too easy." Tilting his head to the side now looking directly at Mason, "See he's not confident enough in his ability to fuck you, so he results to threats. It's petty really."

Brett was about to launch himself at Theo, ready to rip his throat out. But that's when he felt Masons hands wrap around his waist.

"Don't." He whispered to the shifted beta, "He's just trying to get to you, don't let him."

"Actually no Mason I'm trying to get to you, he's just in the way." Theo said, knowing he was pushing Brett's buttons.

Masons hands tightened on Brett's waist helping to calm the beta down.

"Let me guess, Stiles doesn't want anything to do with you so you thought you'd come for my omega." Brett guessed, knowing he was spot on when Theo stiffened.

"He's not your omega, unmated omegas can't be owned. They are public property, if I want him I'll have him." Theo sneered, pissed at Brett for not standing down.

"Not if I don't want you." Mason spoke up from behind Brett. "I was perfectly fine right here before you interrupted us."

Theo was furious. Who did this omega think he was speaking to him like that.

"Listen here s-" Theo started, before being cut of by a growling Brett.

"Be careful with what you say next." It was a clear threat, Brett was willing to fight for this omega. Just like any beta or alpha would.

It's their oldest law, omegas were always to be treated with the utmost respect. What Theo was doing right now was the complete opposite, and for that Brett had every right to put him in his place. With Theo blinded by anger and Brett strengthened by his desire to protect, he knew his wolf could easily win.

Theo looked at the shifted beta, then at Mason. Brett crowding further round him to block him from Theo's sight.

"Pfft, he's not even worth all this. I'll go find an omega that actually has taste." Theo snarled as he turned to walk away. Furious at both Mason and Stiles. He didn't even want Mason, he just didn't want Brett to have him.

As Brett watched Theo enter the building finally out of sight, he calmed down, shifting back to normal. He turned to face Mason, cupping his face with his hands.

"Are you ok?" Brett asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mason responded, small smile forming on his lips. "thanks to you."

Brett smiled at the comment. Leaning forwards, giving Mason a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe we should head in side and get some lunch before it's over." Brett suggested, not really wanting to go but he figured it was for the best incase Theo came back.

"Probably." Mason hummed before turning around and walking deeper into the under pass of the stands. "Or you could eat out here." Mason smirked as he undid his pants, lowering them and his underwear, stepping out of them.

Brett's erection was back as he looked at the dark lips, shinny from all the slick held between the folds. Brett all the sudden was starving.

In a quick motion he darted over to Mason, picking him up and pushing him against a metal beam, the omegas legs wrapping around his neck as he started to devour the intoxicating smelling pussy.

Mason couldn't believe how fast Brett was. He barely even realised what was happening until he already had a fat tongue shoved in his pussy. Fuck it felt amazing.

As Brett continued to eat him out while holding him up off the ground, Mason moaned, clenching his pussy around the betas tongue, demanding more.

Brett licked a big long strip up in between the folds of Masons pussy before grabbing hold of his clit with his teeth and sucking hard. Rubbing his tongue against the piece of flesh on the inside of his teeth.

At this point, Mason had his fingers buried in the curly blond locks of the beta. Jerking his hips forward seeking more pleasure.

Brett continued to assault the omegas clit as he took one of his hands off of his hips as he started to undo his own jeans. It took a minute but eventually he could lower them and his underwear releasing his hard cock.

He wasn't gonna fuck him now, he was too much of a tease to give it up that quickly.

Instead he slipped the hand into between the folds of Masons pussy, as he continued to nip and suck at his clit, gathering up as much slick as possible, bringing it back to his cock and smearing it all over it to use as lube.

Brett hissed at how good it felt, the slick going cold against his warm flesh but still feeling amazing as his hand started to stroke his throbbing member.

He picked up the pace, stroking in time with the strokes of his tongue against the folds of Masons pussy. He kept them like this. Mason withering on his face as Brett chased his orgasm.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god!" Mason started to chant. He was so close.

With that Brett sped up his hands, wanting to match his orgasm with Masons. And so he did. As he felt Mason tighten around his tongue, shouting out his name and slick pouring from his opening, Brett allowed himself to be pushed over the edge and reached his own orgasm, cum spilling into his hand.

Brett slowly lowered a wobbly Mason back to the ground, not letting go till he was firmly planted on the floor.

"How'd I do?" Brett teased.

Mason just let out a huff of laughter as he rolled his eyes. He knew Brett knew fine rightly Mason loved every minute of it, but he wouldn't say it. Couldn't let Brett get big headed, looking down at the still semi-hard cock. Well the other kind of big headed.

Brett laughed looking down at his sticky hand. "Hungry?" He asked Mason, offering him his cum and slick covered hand, which Mason accepted eagerly. He made sure to suck each and every bit of his cum off of it.

When he was done, Brett pulled Mason towards him, kissing him deeply. They could taste each other on their tongues, the flavours combining making both of them moan.

When they finally broke apart after a few seconds of kissing, they started to redress themselves.

Moments passed in silence as they threw their clothes on, each wolf only chancing quick peeks at the other. When both were fully dressed, they exited from under the stands, slowly walking with each other on the path towards the school.

Neither of them had to say anything, they both knew for a fact they'd be doing this again.

Brett didn't leave his side the rest of lunch, on the look out for Theo. Mason tried to encourage him to eat something, but he kept refusing, to busy "keeping him safe".

He didn't realise Brett would be so protective of him. Was it him? Or did it have to do with the alpha male battle between himself and Theo. He hoped it was to do with him. But he really didn't know.

Nevertheless, he was gonna make Brett eat something.

He took a banana, peeling it and offered it to Brett.

"No thanks." Was all he said.

That didn't work for Mason. So he took a bite of the banana, chewing it throughly before grabbing Brett's head and turning him towards him, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss which he used to push the mushed banana into the betas, forcing him to swallow.

Mason pulled back with a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm not a baby bird you know." Brett argued half heartedly.

"No, your just a silly wolf that'll be no good at protecting me if he dies of hunger." Mason exaggerated.

Brett quirked an eyebrow at Masons childish argument. But he finally took the offered fruit and ate it, still looking around them for any sign of Theo.

When the bell rang for class, Brett walked Mason to his class and informed him that he'd be in the exact same spot afterwards to pick him up.

With that being said, Brett quickly pecked him on the lips and ushered him into the classroom. Turning and making his way to his own class after making sure Mason found a seat alright.

His wolf was getting angsty at the thought of being so far from Mason, it was weird. He didn't think this was just a thing he's meant to feel because Masons an omega, he feels like it means more. Much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, although he doesn't say it, this Theo is a lot like the one from teenwolf. He sees himself as an alpha or alpha material. So therefore he feels he should be respected. The fact that neither Brett or Mason does so infuriates him. Any angry Theo is a dangerous one...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really tame compared to the rest. I wanted to get the cute side of Sterek. But don't worry, there's a surprise at the end ;)
> 
> \- J

Stiles never thought he'd feel so uncomfortable after fucking someone as hot as Derek. This feeling wasn't even from how wide his pussy is stretched, or how sticky he feels from the cum still seeping out of him.

No, he felt uncomfortable because throughout the entire history lesson he couldn't concentrate because he felt eyes on him. Not just from the students, but from Peter as well.

To be honest he wasn't really upset about Peter staring, he was still totally up for the Hale sandwich. But with everyone else looking at him like he's a meal as well, Stiles didn't know what to do with himself.

When the bell rung out for lunch, Stiles was relieved. All he had to do was find Scott and he'd be fine.

But as he stood up, packing away his belongings a beta approached him from behind.

"Damn, you smell fantastic. Omega stink is the best." The blond beta said, cocky grin plastered across his face. "How about me and you make use of one of the empty classrooms during lunch."

Stiles wanted to die. He was just fucked unbelievably raw, more sex was not on his mind right now. Which was weird coming from him. But nevertheless, he wasn't interested. He felt uncomfortable about refusing the betas offer, luckily he didn't have to as Peter intervened.

"Yes Stiles you should most definitely take this beta up on his offer." Peter said, causing the beta to break out into a wide grin. "As we all know, Derek is completely fine with sharing his toys."

The betas face dropped. Was Stiles missing something.

"I- I didn't realise it wasn't a one off." The beta stammered looking towards the door, planning his escape.

"Don't worry about it. Honest mistake. I won't tell him as long as you leave poor Stiles here alone. He's had quite the ride, or so I've been told." Winking at Stiles.

The beta nodded, making his way out of the classroom avoiding eye contact with both Peter and Stiles.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked, no one in particular, he was just voicing his confusion.

"That my sweet boy was a naive beta trying his luck with Beacon Highs most eligible omega." He said, taking at seat at his desk at the front of the room.

"Me? Most eligible?" Stiles was surprised, with all the other omegas in the school, why him?

"Yes you see Derek doesn't choose just anyone. Well he has, in the past. He would fuck them senseless. But he'd never end a class early so he could fuck them on his desk."

Stiles blushed, word spread fast.

"Now that people are finding out about you and my dear nephew, they are gonna wanna see what all the fuss is about."

"Then why'd the beta look terrified when you brought up how I'd been with Derek?" Stiles questioned, still not fully following.

"It wasn't the fact that you had been fucked by him. It was the fact that I suggested how he intended to do it again. Your his new toy, one that I can tell he's already very fond of. And Derek doesn't share well with others. Never has. But don't worry, Derek will soon enough make it known that your his, enjoy it while you can, I'm not sure how long this will last."

Stiles stood there, staring at the floor in amazement. Derek really did want him as much as Stiles wanted him back. A smile creeped onto his face, one he didn't even try to suppress.

"How about a blow job?" Peter spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"W-what?" Stiles stuttered.

"A blow job. Clearly your not in any form to fuck, but that doesn't mean you can't get me off." Peter said casually.

"Ummmmm no?" Stiles said cautiously.

Peter shrugged, "Ok no problem. Another time then. Thought I should at least try."

Stiles was shocked by how unaffected Peter seemed to be after being rejected. It was kind of refreshing actually, knowing that he could say no if he needed to.

Peter pulled a lunch bag from his desk along with a newspaper. He opened it at a page and called out, "Derek tends to have lunch alone in his classroom most days. Shut the door on your way out."

Stiles took the hint and left. He had forgotten about his plans to meet up with Scott and made a beeline for Derek's classroom.

When he got there he peeked in through the window. Derek was at his desk, with a sandwich, cup of coffee and a brown paper bag sitting near him as he read his newspaper.

Fuck. He was wearing glasses. A really sexy black pair. He looked like the hottest teacher fantasy an omega could have. And for some reason he was interested in Stiles.

Stiles collected himself, fixing his messy hair, brushing down his top, checking his breath smelt ok. Good to go. With that he knocked the door and entered.

When Derek looked up and saw Stiles, he was surprised to say the least. He stood up from his chair, watching as Stiles entered and shut the door behind him.

"Stiles?"

"Hey, I just thought that maybe we could spend lunch together?" Stiles heart was pounding. What the fuck was he thinking. Derek didn't want company, you don't stay in the classroom alone every lunch time if you wanted company. But before he could freak out to much, Derek broke out into a smile.

"I'd like that." Was all he said as he went to grab a chair to pull over beside his own. Stiles took that as his invitation to join Derek at his desk.

Now that he was closer he could smell the slick and cum scent smeared on his table from earlier. It made him smile.

Derek grabbed both slices of his sandwich, offering one to Stiles, keeping the other to himself. Stiles accepted gratefully, not realising how hungry he was till the food was placed in front of him.

Stiles scarfed his down in seconds, Derek still having half of his left. He smiled as he offered Stiles the rest of his. Stiles was about to decline, but Derek spoke up.

"I had a big breakfast."

Stiles smiled, taking the rest of Derek's sandwich, eating this piece a lot slower. Some may say it was to seem like he wasn't such a slob, but the real reason was to savour the taste of Derek on it.

Derek's wolf preened at the fact Stiles chose to spend lunch with him. It was even more ecstatic that he was able to provide for the omega, making him happy as he ate.

Stiles finished off the last off the sandwich pulling a bottle of water out of his bag and tilting his head back as he took a big gulp.

Derek's pants tightened as he watched Stiles long neck, watching as the water made its way down his throat, disappearing.

When Stiles finished he offered the bottle to Derek, he shook his head. He knew Stiles wouldn't understand what that simple action meant in the mating world, but he kept that piece of information to himself. He refused to take advantage of his charming naivety.

"So how was class." Derek asked, trying to start a conversation.

God Stiles hated small talk, but they had to start somewhere. "Good. Your uncle seems really cool."

Derek stilled at the mention of his uncle, discreetly sniffing the air, but not discreet enough for a sheriffs son. Once Derek finished, he relaxed again, all clear.

"Yeah, we're not really that close. But he's there when I need him. Just like I am for him." Derek said as he stuck his hand into the brown bag on his desk, pulling out a packet of Reese's.

He opened the packet and offered a cup to Stiles.

"Oh my god I love you." He said without thinking, taking the offered cup biting into its peanut-buttery goodness. Moaning at the taste. He was so caught up in his excitement that he hadn't realised Derek was acting weird.

His wolf was going mad after Stiles' declaration. He kept pushing for Derek to pounce, knot the omega and claim him as his own. But Derek fought back, he understood what Stiles meant, the wolf was just jumping to conclusions rather than thinking logically. Derek laughed at himself, when was his wolf ever the logical thinker.

Nevertheless, Derek stilled as he looked down at the Reese's in his hands. One part of him screaming for him to give the rest to Stiles, prove how well he could provide for him; whilst the other shouted for him to relax and take a cup for himself, he didn't want to make Stiles feel embarrassed.

The latter one won, much to the wolfs dismay. He saw Stiles staring at him from the corner of eye, so he casually took a cup out of the packet for himself and threw the remaining one on the desk. He'll deal with who gets that one later.

Stiles looked around the room as Derek chewed on his Reese's cup. Unable to stop himself from peeking over at the last remaining cup sitting on the desk. He wanted it, but it wasn't his to take.

Derek saw Stiles. He knew he wanted that last piece of chocolate. Which he would happily give him, but the wolf had another idea. One that Derek was fairly ok with.

He picked up the last Reese's cup, bringing it to his mouth and biting it in half. He saw a flicker of disappointment cross Stiles' face. Derek's gonna fix that.

After he took his bite, he happily chewed on it, reaching his hand out, bringing the other half to Stiles' lips, offering for him to take it.

Stiles eyes widened slightly at the action, but he happily took it, eyes never leaving Derek's as he took the chocolate into his mouth, lips brushing off Derek's fingers.

The chocolate had melted slightly on Derek's fingers, so he raised them to his mouth and sucked it off. A Slight taste of Stiles was mixed with the chocolate, Derek let out a soft hum.

"I love Reese's." Stiles said, his turn to try and spark up some conversation. "I used to go to my local store with Scott every Friday with my pocket money. We would buy tons of junk food, different every week, except for one thing - Reese's. And not the stupid new kinds, like Reese's pieces and that weird bar version that looks like a log with mould. I mean the OG, the peanut butter cup."

Derek was fascinated by Stiles. He made something so silly as a piece of chocolate, seem like valuable information that Derek couldn't live without.

"So what's your favourite chocolate?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not much of a sweets person. I just took put that in there because Isaac made me by a bunch of it last week." Derek said as he picked up his slightly cold coffee to take a sip.

"Isaac? Why'd he make you buy him it?" Stiles was yet again confused by another Hale.

"Oh... He didn't tell you? I thought maybe he would have. Or Scott at least, who you would have heard it from soon enough."

"Still haven't answered the question." Stiles reminded him.

"Oh yeah, well I'm Isaac's alpha." Derek said with pride.

"Your his dad?" Stiles asked, something seemed off.

"No. Just his alpha. But I've been with him since he was 9. We are family no matter if it's by blood or not."

Stiles knew there was a story there, something tells him it's something dark. But it's none of his business, that's between Derek and Isaac... And possibly Scott in the future.

"So how big is your pack?" Stiles asked, changing the subject.

"Not big at all. It's just me, Isaac and my uncle."

Stiles eyes widened, "Wow two alphas, one omega. Sounds like a porno. Bet Isaac used to have trouble walking when he first came into his slick." Stiles joked.

Derek chuckled along, "It took a while but we got there. It's only ever been just me and Isaac. My uncle never joined."

"Serious?"

"Yeah, Isaac never wanted to and Peter knew not to push."

Wow there was definitely a deep dark secret hidden within that pack. Stiles really wanted to know now.

"What about your pack?" Derek asked. "How many of you are there?"

"Well it used to be just me and my dad, but after he started working with Scotts dad, they sorta joined our pack. Scott, his dad and his little brother Liam. The 5 of us, one big happy family." Stiles said fondly.

Derek liked that look on a Stiles, it was pure happiness. Derek wanted to be the one to make Stiles feel like that one day.

Derek was about to ask another question, but the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Much to both Stiles and Derek's dismay.

Stiles stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder, Derek joined him as they made their way to the door. Before Stiles could open it, Derek held his hand out keeping it shut.

Stiles looked up at him, confused until he felt Derek's mouth on his own. A kiss goodbye.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Their tongues slowly gliding as they tasted each other. They did this for a few seconds before Derek pulled back, smiling down at Stiles.

Stiles was pissed at himself for not doing that the entire time they were here.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Derek asked, trying not to get too hopeful. He understood that Stiles had other friends he might want to spend lunch with.

"Yeah."

Derek's wolf howled, already counting down till he sees him again.

Derek opens the door, and allows Stiles to pass him.

"Oh Stiles." Stiles stopped just before exiting. "Don't worry about bringing anything to eat tomorrow. I'll bring something from home." Derek said, smiling as he closed the door.

Stiles moved out of the view from the window on the door and backed himself up against the locker. Fuck. His wolf was dancing at how the alpha is offering to provide for him tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see him again.

But unfortunately before then, Stiles still had class. The halls were already empty as Stiles made his way to his next class, which was - he checked his timetable - 'omega studies' in his homeroom.

Stiles started heading in that direction, remembering exactly where it was from Derek's classroom. But as he walked he heard a noise. It was coming from the janitors closest.

He couldn't make out what it was, it was too muffled.

Stiles got closer and placed his hand on the handle. In one quick swoop he opened the door and looked inside. He was not prepared for what was waiting for him.

It was Theo and Ethan, naked. Theo had Ethan bent over as his cock was fully shoved in his ass. The scent that hit Stiles in the face was pure sex. He couldn't believe it as his pussy started to throb. He looked at Ethan first who looked wrecked, but when he looked at Theo, his expression was completely different. He was smirking, the smuggest smirk possible.

All he said was "do you mind, your letting a draft in."

Stiles hurriedly shut the door and made his way down the hallway. Fuck, that was hot. Theo was hot. He grabbed at his crotch as he continued to make his way to his class, trying to stop the slick running down his leg. Fuck, he wanted to be Ethan so bad right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the idea of Theo turning to Ethan for a fuck after getting rejected so much. I hinted at this before with Aidens chapter, but Ethan wants to be an omega, just like Theo wants to be an Alpha. It just seemed logical that Ethan would take it off anyone willing to give him it. So Theo went for an easy lay to boost his confidence. Stiles walking in on them was just a happy accident lol.
> 
> Next chapter will be about their closer fuck. I know Ethan's not techniqually an omega so shouldn't be focused on too much, but I can't help it. Hope you's don't mind :/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING
> 
> This chapter contains dub-con or non-con. Whatever it's called so be warned. If that stuff is sensitive for you, just skip this chapter. I'll make a wee summary for you at the end of you wish to read it.
> 
> \- J

Ethan was staring down at his phone making his way to lunch, when Aiden started to sext him.

AIDEN: *image received*

It was a picture of someone's underwear.

AIDEN: Can't wait to fuck you when you wear these tonight!

ETHAN: Who's are they?

AIDEN: Greenberg.

AIDEN: They were soaked earlier. Have dried in nicely for you ;)

ETHAN: OMG. Can't wait

Ethan starting to get hard at the thought of Aiden fucking him as he wore those slick scented underwear. He wants it bad.

AIDEN: Show me how much.

Was all Aiden sent before sending him a dick pic.

AIDEN: *image received*

"Fuck" Ethan groaned. His brother was playing with himself under the table in the cafeteria. Ethan was about to return the favour when Theo turned round the corner, his eyes filled with fury.

"Wow what happened to you?" Ethan said, a little bit worried of Theo.

"Shut up." Theo said stopping in front of him. "They have no taste. But you do, isn't that right. You love it when someone big and strong fucks you from behind."

"How'd you k-" Ethan started before being cut off.

"You and Aiden aren't that discreet like. I watched him fuck you in the library last year. You took it so well." Theo smirked.

Ethan shivered at the praise.

Theo looked to the side were a closed janitors closet lay. He walked over and opened it, looking in.

"It's small, but it'll do. Get in." Theo commanded.

Ethan didn't know what to do. Theo was clearly upset about something, and it and probably wasn't the smartest decision to go anywhere with him like this, but he really wanted fucked. Especially by a cock he's never taken before.

It was decided, Ethan made his way into the janitors closet. Theo joined him a second later, closing the door behind him.

There they stood face to face, Ethan was wondering if Theo was gonna kiss him, but that idea was smashed when Theo forcibly turned Ethan around, arching his back forward.

Ethan stood their, head resting on a shelf as he was bent over by Theo. Theo started to work at Ethan's jeans, pulling them and his underwear down, before doing he same to himself.

Both betas were hard at the idea of cumming.

"Damn it" Ethan heard Theo call from over his shoulder.

"What is i-?"

"Shut up." Theo cut him off as he bent down to start licking at his hole.

Fuck sake, Theo forgot all about Lube. He wouldn't be able to fuck Ethan dry. He tries to work as much spit in and around the betas tight hole as possible, they'd have to make it work.

With a few more seconds like this, Ethan withering at the feeling of a rough tongue probing his rim, Theo started to get bored.

He removed his face from Ethan ass, standing up straight again. He placed on hand on Ethan's hip, the other on the base of his own cock, spitting down on it before pushing it into the tight heat of Ethan ass.

It was a tight squeeze, but eventually Theo's cock broke past the rim, Ethan's ass easily swallowing the rest of his length after that.

Well it was easy for Theo, Ethan on the other hand was in quite a bit of pain. He's been fucked with just spit as lube before by Aiden, but they went slower that time. And Ethan was way to worked up to care about the slight burn. Now though, that's all he could feel, with no pleasure.

He was about to say something when Theo started to move, he didn't begin slow, no, he went fast and hard, all ready chasing his relief. His cock kept getting stuck on Ethan's rim, but Theo was too out of it to care about applying more spit.

Ethan hissed in pain as the practically dry dick pounded out of him. It wasn't anything like Aidens. He clenched down on the dick, hoping that may it would help with the pain, but all it did was encourage Theo, making him moan out loud.

"Fuck yes. You love my cock don't you." Theo moaned, trying to go faster but the tightness didn't allow it from how dry both his cock and Ethan's ass were.

Ethan was about to tell him to get off when someone opened the door. It was Stiles

Theo stilled inside him as he looked at the omega, Stiles just standing there in shock. Ethan was to embarrassed to look up at him.

Eventually, Theo spoke up, "do you mind, your letting in a draft."

Stiles quickly left the two betas too it, much to Ethan's despair, because the sight of Stiles just made Theo harder.

"Fuck d'you see the look on his face. He so fucking wants me now." Theo said thrusts his hips as much as he could in the dry heat.

Ethan's had enough, "Ok stop." He said pushing Theo off him, groaning at the burn as Theo's dick was yanked out of him.

"What the fuck Ethan, I was getting close." Theo was pissed again.

"Well I wasn't dickhead. Could you not tell I was in pain?" Ethan started to raise his voice.

"Stop being such a little bitch, not my fault you didn't come prepared." Theo said rolling his eyes. "Bend over, just let me finish."

"It's not happening Theo back off." Ethan said as he pulled up his trousers, wincing at the sudden pain felt to his side. Theo had hit him.

"I'm so sick of you's thinking you can talk to me like that." He said as he took his cock and put it in front of Ethan's face. "Suck it or it'll go back in your hole."

Ethan was in shock, he couldn't believe what was happening. Theo had seriously lost it.

"You know what this is right? Making me do something I don't want to" Ethan said slowly as the pain started to dull.

"Shut up, you loved it a second ago." He said pushing his dick forward into Ethan's face.

Ethan turned and pushed Theo back, "back off Theo!"

Theo saw red, about to put Ethan in his place but the door was yanked open.

It was Mr Hale. Derek Hale. Theo threw him a dirty look as he started to tuck himself back into his trousers, Ethan sent him a relieved one.

"Everything ok in here?" Derek said looking between the two betas.

"Just peachy." Theo bit as he pushed past Derek taking off down the hall.

"Are you ok Ethan?" Derek asked carefully.

Ethan nodded, "He's a dick." As he made his way out of the closet and in the opposite direction as Theo.

Derek watched as the two betas left, he'd just walked in on something, something he didn't like the look of. He'd keep a close eye on Theo from now on. Something wasn't right with that boy.

Derek found out later that day that Theo was Stiles' mentor. He wasn't happy to say the least.

Ethan took out his phone, texting Aiden.

ETHAN: Meet me in our spot now.

He pressed send before making his own way there.

Their spot was a secluded riverbank located in the woods behind the school. It was a ten minute walk from the building, far enough so no one ever interrupted them.

Aiden got there a few minutes after Ethan did, smile on his face as he figured they'd be fucking. That smile fell immediately once he smelt the sadness and hurt in Ethan's scent.

"What happened." Aiden demanded taking Ethan's face in his hands, searching him for the answer.

"It was Theo." Ethan said, venom filled tone as he said the betas name.

"What did that asshole do now. I knew he'd do something stupid cause he was pissed."

"It doesn't matter. But someone needs to talk to him before he does something stupid." Ethan said, turning his face too look at the river.

That's when Aiden smelt it, Theo's scent all over his brother.

"Ethan" he asked trying to maintain composure.

"Mhmmm"

"Did you want it?" Ethan was confused for a second but then realised his brother must've smelt it.

"At the start yeah, but-"

Ethan was cut off by Aiden taking off towards the school.

"I'll kill him." Aiden saw red. There was no words to describe how furious he was. No one ever hurt his brother and got away with it.

Ethan caught up with his brother, grabbing him and turning him around so that they were face to face. He grabbed Aidens head with his two hands and brought their heads together.

"Stop." Ethan whispered. Aiden was still furious, breathing heavy. "Calm down."

Aiden crashed their mouths together at that, pouring as much love and comfort into the kiss as he could. Although it was filled with love, it was also a very possessive one, as he rubbed his scent up against Ethan's body.

After a few moments Aiden pulled away to breath.

"He better stay away from you." Aiden said in a warning voice.

Ethan just smiled at how protective his brother was. "It'll be fine, he was just having a rough day. But I won't be going near him on my own anymore, that's for sure."

"Good." Aiden crashed their mouths together again, licking into Ethan's mouth, dragging a moan from his brother. He wanted so bad to fuck him, here and now. But he couldn't, Ethan would still be too sore, even if he didn't admit it.

Aiden pulled away, leaving a couple soft pecks before taking Ethan's hand in his own, walking in the direction of the school.

"Your killing me here." Ethan exclaimed pointing down to his now hard cock.p

Aiden just pecked him on the lips again, "Tonight I promise."

Ethan rolled his eyes, that wasn't gonna help him now. But he made no more compliments about it. They got to the edge of the woods, sharing one last kiss before breaking apart and walking into the building, no longer holding hands.

Some people probably assumed they were fucking, but neither of them ever admitted it. It was something they shared, privately. If people found out, they knew they'd be asked could they join in. Neither of them wanted that, they liked it just them two. But it doesn't mean neither of them would make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short Theo tried to fuck Ethan, but he was really stingy with the prep and therefore hurting Ethan. Ethan told him to stop, Theo kept pushing, even hitting him at one point. Luckily Derek saved the day vowing to keep an eye out for Theo. Theres also a reference to him finding out about Theo being Sties' mentor... The chapter ends with the twins, Aiden flipped when he found out about Theo. But Ethan calmed him down.
> 
> I think that's all the important parts, everything else is just detailed specifics.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow chapter 10 already! And I have over 6500 hits. This is mad. Again, thank you everyone for giving my fic a chance, I'm glad so far I haven't let anyone down. 
> 
> So this chapter has everything, sex, freakouts and nudes. It was a fun one to do. Hope you's enjoy.
> 
> \- J
> 
> P.S. Jackson and Danny will not be endgame now that Jackson is an omega. I've decided to pair them off, you'll find out who Danny will be with in this chapter. But you'll have to wait till the next one for Jackson. But I'll still probably be throwing in some omega on omega action between Jackson and Danny for fun.

What was his problem. Danny was getting fed up. He's been hearing all day how the other omegas in his class were having sex left, right and center, but here he was, not had one bit of action.

Now that's not to say he hasn't been offered, cause he has. There was the beta in biology that offered to finger him, another in the hallway offered to fuck him, even teachers were offering their faces for him to sit on.

But each time he politically declined. Why? Cause he was waiting for Jackson to make a move!

All day they've been flirting back and forth, but every time it goes no where. Jackson would pick him up from class A, and drop him off at Class B, flirting with him the entire way. He's heard of teasing but this is just ridiculous.

He'd gotten ballsy at the start of Lunch, putting his hand on Jacksons knee under the lunch table, moving it slowly to his crotch. But all Jackson did was bat him away. Not offering any explanation as to why.

That was the final straw though. Danny wasn't waiting around for a beta who liked playing these types of games. He picked up his bag leaving the cafeteria, going to accept one of the teachers on their offer.

Jackson watched as Danny left the cafeteria in a strop. He knew Danny was mad at him, but he couldn't do anything about that, it's not like he could turn around and say "I can't fuck you cause then you'd see I'm an omega."

He's gotten away with it so far, no one really questioning why he wasn't screwing all the omegas. He sorta just made up stories about crazy weekends surrounded by slutty omegas and everyone believed him. When you look like Jackson, it wasn't hard for his classmates to believe omegas were throwing themselves at him.

At school it happened all the time. Danny was not the first and will definitely not be the last. What made Danny different was that Jackson would have happily ate him out. It's just he knows his scent blockers might not be able to stop the smell of his slick if he got that worked up.

It was a struggle but Jackson had to do it. People couldn't know he was an Omega.

See Jackson, although he didn't like to admit it, was very insecure with himself. His masculinity more than anything. Sure he wanted to get fucked and breeded, but he didn't want to be seen as some easy bitch. He wanted to be worshipped. As an omega, he didn't see that as possible because betas and alphas alike would just see him as another sweet smelling hole.

At least as a beta and the captain of the lacrosse team he was getting the attention he wanted. Omegas wanted to fuck him. Betas wanted to be him. Alphas wanted him in their pack.

Life was good like this. At least for a while anyways.

Eventually Jacksons true instincts started to catch up to him and God did it suck. He felt lonely, all the time. Even with the group of people surrounding him. Jackson wanted someone he could call his own. A beta or alpha that looked out for him and cared for him, not just because of his social status, but because he was Jackson

At one point he thought about telling Scott. Maybe even asking him to fuck him. But he kept chickening out. "Too late now though", he thought as he looked over at the happy couple sitting at the far side of the cafeteria.

Scott and Isaac were laughing away as they ate, sides plastered to one another. He could've had that.

Then he looked at Mason and Brett. Jealous of how openly protective Brett is of Mason, looking after him as he ate. As he continued watching, he saw Mason chew up a banana and feeding it to Brett as they kissed.

Fuck. Jackson wanted a beta he could take care of like that.

His instincts were going wild at the display of public affection. He got up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria, much to his crowded tables surprise.

He made his way to one of the schools bathrooms, slamming his way in. He ran straight to the mirror and saw that he had partially shifted, bright blue eyes giving away his omega status. Fuck.

He's getting worked up over nothing, he tells himself, calm down. Just when he started to get himself under control, a cum covered Danny walks in through he door.

Jacksons wolf flips in a jealous rage, roaring loudly, flashing his bright blue omega eyes at Danny. 15 minutes was all it took for him to find someone, while Jackson had no one!

Danny stood there in shock, "your an omega?"

At that Jackson ran out of the bathroom, shielding his face in the hallway as he went. His heart pounding as he felt his scent start to leak out of him, his real scent.

\--- 15 Minutes Earlier ---

"Screw him," Danny muttered as he made his way towards the history corridor. If Jackson isn't gonna give it up, he'll happily take it from someone who will. An alpha for the matter of fact.

He didn't even bother knocking on the door, he just walked in and shut it behind him.

"Well Danny, what a nice surprise." Peter smirked from his seat, lunch was starting to get interesting.

Suddenly Danny was nervous under the gaze of the alpha.

"What brings you all the way over here?" Peter knew exactly what it was, could smell the lust radiating from the cock hungry omega, but he wanted to make him say it. "Well?"

Danny started to play with his fingers, not looking Peter directly in the eye. Fuck, he didn't think this through.

"Come on, just say it. I promise whatever it is I can help." Peter voice causing shivers to run up and down Danny's body.

"I want it." Danny finally said.

"Want what sweet boy?" Peter said, acting dumbfounded.

"What you said earlier."

"Hmmmm" Peter acts like he's trying to remember. "I said a lot of things to a lot of people. You gotta be more specific for me."

Danny's palms were starting to sweat. "You offered to..."

"Yessss?"

"... to let me sit on your face." Danny rushed out.

Peter loved how nervous he made the omegas at this school. His entire stature radiated power and authority, making all the omegas quiver under him. Peter watched Danny, enjoying as he saw the blush reddening his beautiful tan skin.

"Ahhhh well you see, life isn't like porn sweet boy, it wouldn't be that comfortable for either of us if you sat on my face. I wouldn't be able to pleasure you properly." Peter hummed. "Come here." Peter said while patting the space on his desk in front of his chair.

Danny walked over as Peter moved his half finished lunch and newspaper. Once done, the omega jumped up onto the table as Peter had requested.

"Now I can do very much with you dressed like that now can I?"

Danny shook his head.

"So... Take them off." Peter said, looking at Danny's tight jeans.

Danny did so, not leaving his space perched on the desk. He removed his shoes first, them dropping to the floor with a thump. He then lifted his hips to pull his jeans down over them, underwear as well, as he kicked them off at his feet.

"Well done." Was all Peter said as he moved closer, till he was in between Danny's legs. Pushing them at the knees, opening them wider.

Peter inspected the Hawaiian boys tanned pussy. His clit sat above his fat lips that were physically sticky from his slick. Peter took a deep breath in, savouring the scent.

"No ones been near you in a while have they?" Peter asked, happy he got there first.

Danny shook his head.

"Means your just gonna be super tight for my cock, isn't that right?"

Danny nodded.

"Keep it that way, because I won't be fucking you today."

Danny eyes widened, utter disappointed filled his scent. His thighs were dripping, so ready to swallow Peters alpha dick, but Peters telling him that's not gonna happen. Why the fuck not! But before he could ask Peter continued.

"You see I offered earlier and you declined. Clearly you had someone better lined up, and now that they fell through you want me." Peter guessed correctly. "I'm no ones second choice. So if you want my cock, my knot or my tongue anywhere near that sweet pussy of yours, you'll work for it."

Danny's mouth went dry. Fuck Peter was so fucking hot right now. This was the type of teasing he could get behind.

"No one is allowed near your pussy understood?" Peter waited for his answer.

"But-" Danny tried but was cut off.

"No one. Not till I've knotted it."

"Ok" Danny shuttered out.

"Good. Now, you will come when I call. You will suck my cock whenever I ask, never expecting anything in return. Understood?"

Danny was dripping, he loved how controlling Peter was being. He nodded his understanding and agreement.

"Perfect. You will also not be allowed near another beta unless I say so. And alphas are strictly prohibited. Do I make myself clear?"

Danny nodded again.

"Well then, as long as you fully understand the rules." Peter pushed back from the desk, remaining seated in his chair, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard cock out. "Suck me off."

Danny bounced off of the desk eagerly, dropping right to his knees infront of the alphas huge dick. It was easily 10 inches big, definitely superior in length rather than girth. But it was still nice and thick.

Danny knew he wouldn't be able to take it all, was way too big. But he knew if he paid enough attention to the head, he wouldn't have to, that would be enough to make Peter cum.

So Danny got to work, he grabbed Peter at the base of his cock, and pointed it up towards his lips. Danny licked a swipe across the head first, sampling it, before sucking the entire knob into his mouth.

Danny moaned at the taste. He was finally getting some sort of sex. Even though he wouldn't be getting fucked for a while, the thought of earning it made it even better.

Peter put one of his hands on Danny's head, rubbing gently at the crown, as the omega sucked on his head. The swirl of Danny's tongue against the underside of his cock made him twitch a bit, to which Danny responded by pulling back slightly, before diving back in.

Ahhhhh, his omega was quite the novice. "Don't worry sweet boy, I'll teach you in time how to be the best cocker sucker. Taking my cock down your throat without gagging at all."

Danny hummed around Peters head, he really hoped it worked. He was always worried about it, never being able to deep throat a dick. It made him feel inferior compared to other omegas who could do it so easily. But here was Peter offering to help him learn, Danny wasn't gonna let that opportunity slip through his fingers.

Danny started to bob his head on Peters cock. He would let his lips go slightly below Peters head before pulling back off again. He kept up this rhythm, sucking hard and flicking his tongue when possible.

Peter wasn't making much noise, be could tell from his scent that he was enjoying it.

So Danny continued, slick pooling on the floor, as he focuses all his lust on Peters throbbing member.

"That's it." Peter said, pushing Danny off his cock as he stroked it a few times before purposely spilling his cum all over Danny's face.

Danny closed his eyes and opened his mouth as the first stream of cum hit his cheek. Only some of the big load landing in his mouth which he happily swallowed.

"Good boy."

Peter figured everyone else was picking omegas, so why shouldn't he. Danny was now his and he was gonna make sure everyone knew it.

"Your gonna walk down the hallway with my cum all over your face. You can only wipe it off in the bathroom at the far side of the school, beside the cafeteria." The more people that saw his used boy the better.

Danny nodded, loving the idea of every one knowing he's with the alpha.

"Give me your phone." Peter ordered.

Peter entered his number into the omegas phone. He was about to hand it back, but stilled. He had an idea. He took his semi-hard cock and pushed it back into Danny's mouth, making him nurse the head again.

With Danny's mouth stretched over the thick flesh and covered in his cum, he pulled up Danny's camera and snapped a picture of the omega. He set the graphic picture as Peters profile picture on Danny's phone, before reaching into his own pocket pulling his phone out and taking another photo. He'll save it to Danny's profile later when the boy texts him.

He let Danny get off his cock and start to get dressed, Peter quickly tucking himself back into his pants.

"Now, I expect a text from you tonight as you go to bed and a picture of your pussy accompanying it, understood?"

Danny grinned at how kinky Peter was being, it was awesome. Danny nodded eagerly, he couldn't wait till bed.

"Good boy. Remember no touching your pussy, or letting anyone else near it, I'll know if you have and I won't be happy." Peter warned.

Danny didn't want that. He knew the punishment wouldn't be deadly or anything, but he wanted to make Peter proud of him. He swore he'd be a good omega for him.

"I promise."

"Good boy." Peter stood up and walked Danny to the door, opening it and stepping out slightly into the hallway with him. People had turned to watch their exchange, all clearly seeing Danny's cum covered face.

Peter figured he'd give them a show. He grabbed Danny by the back of his neck and pulled him forward, crashing their mouths together. Their first kiss was one filled with cum, spit and eager tongues tasting one another. All this as everyone watched. Omegas getting slick at the sight, as betas and alphas grew hard on's.

As Peter withdraw he saw Danny with a wide grin on his face. The boy was so his.

"Don't forget to text me." He wouldn't have the omegas number otherwise.

"I won't." Danny said as he turned and made his way down the hall. Technically Peter would probably never find out if he used the bathroom he was told to or not. But with everyone staring at him, covered in the alphas cum, Danny didn't want it to end. He loved knowing everyone saw him as Peters.

The walk to the bathroom was quicker than he expected. As he entered through the door, he smelt a familiar scent. Jackson.

\--- Present ---

He couldn't believe Jackson was an omega. How was that even possible. Of course he's heard of scent blockers but never believed they'd work so well. That must've been what Jackson was using. But fuck, for so long. That must've been lonely.

Danny quickly went over to the sink and scrubbed his face clean of Peters cum. Missing it after its gone. But he pushes his omega hormones to one side, he needed to find Jackson.

He searched and searched, well after lunch by the time he gave up and went to class. He'd be fine Danny reassured himself, he just needed some time alone. Fuck, he really hoped that was true.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I'm still on the first day! Wtf. 
> 
> I've decided that this is the only day I'll do in detail. After I'll just do important events in their lives. I've got some plans for them, like camping trips and lacrosse games. Gonna be fun. You can send me some ideas you'd like to see, different outings members of the gang could go out on. Like school trips and days at the beach etc
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter though.
> 
> \- J

Jackson wasn't looking were he was going, head hung low as he shielded his face, not daring to look up at the crowds of people watching him, scenting him.

This was a mistake as he felt himself bump into something hard, well two somethings. Luckily his eyes had changed back to normal when he looked up at the twins.

"Jackson? What's wron-" Ethan began but stopped as he scented the air. He looked around him a confused expression on his face.

Aiden stared right into Jacksons eyes, were the newly outed omega was sending him a silent plea, it was to move out of his way, but Aiden did something different. He grabbed ahold of Jacksons arm and pulled him through the crowd, growling at anyone who stood in his way.

Ethan followed after them, having realised the smell was coming from Jackson.

They kept going, exiting the school and making their way through the woods. They didn't stop until they reached the river bank. Jackson was the first person the twins had ever brought here, but they could tell he seriously needed this type of peace.

They didn't pressure him to talk, instead they walked him over to a fallen tree, the three of them taking a seat with Jackson in the middle. Omegas always responded well to close physical contact, so the twins kept close to him, hoping it was helping him.

As time past slowly no one made any move to speak, they just sat on the fallen trunk looking out at the river. The betas refused to speak first, it was Jackson who had to show them he was ok with it.

Soon enough Jackson sighed, throwing his head into his hands.

"I don't need your pity" Jackson said in a defeated tone.

"Your not gonna get it don't worry." Aiden said, knowing Jackson would respond better to him acting as normal as possible. "So when your up for it, me and Ethan are ready to kick your ass for lying to us."

Ethan was silent, he didn't want to take the risk of involving himself in the playful banter just for it to blow up in their face.

"Pfft, when have you ever beat me in a fight." Jackson lifted his head, rolling his eyes at Aiden.

"It's not just me remember, Ethan's got my back." Aiden smiled smugly nodding to his brother.

Jackson turned to Ethan, who stilled. "That's just cause your fucking him." Ethan physically relaxed as Jackson started laughing.

"Who told you?" Aiden demanded.

"Fuck sake you are clueless, everyone knows. Ethan never doesn't smell like you." Ethan smiled at that, he'd gotten so used to it he hadn't even noticed.

"Awell, his ass is impeccable, can you blame me." Aiden said winking at Ethan.

"Not really into asses." Jackson said, looking back at the river.

Aiden was losing him, so Ethan spoke up.

"I have a nice dick aswell like." He said as he bumped off Jackson, a small smile forming on the omegas mouth. "Of course it's not like Aiden appreciates it, always rushes the foreplay just to get to my ass."

"You don't complain when I'm in you do you?" Aiden spoke up, defending himself.

"That's besides the point, every once in a while I wouldn't mind a blow job."

Jackson stilled at the mention of blow jobs. Images flying through his head of both betas standing in front of him with their hard cocks out, him sucking both of them one at a time.

"That's gonna take some getting used to." Aiden said smirking at Jackson. Jackson knew he was on about the smell of his slick forming between his legs. His scent blocker was completely gone now. "Which I'm not exactly complaining about, just gotta make sure you don't try to take advantage of me in the changing room." He teased.

"Pfft, what makes you think I'd even touch you." Jackson threw back.

"You stink of it" Ethan said laughing, causing his brother to do the same.

"Oh piss of the both of you's." Jackson wasn't actually mad, just slightly embarrassed that he couldn't hide how his friends affected him anymore.

Ethan threw his arm around Jackson playfully, "Don't worry, we'd fuck you too."

"Ummmm speak for yourself, he's not my type."

Jackson quirked his eyebrow at Aiden, "Please, I'm everyone's type."

"Not mine."

"Oh really?" Ethan intervened. "Then what was that whole conversation about last summer."

"Shut your mouth." Aiden warned his brother.

"Now I gotta know." Jackson said turning his body to Ethan.

"Well Mr 'your not my type' over there asked me did I think you'd be willing to fuck me with him. He said you were the hottest wolf in our class."

Jackson preened at that. Aiden thought he was hot and Ethan said he'd fuck him. His wolf was rolling around in all the praise.

"So really Jackson if anyone had to watch over their shoulders in the changing rooms, it would be you. Aiden isn't necessarily known for his restraint." Ethan declared, winking at Jackson.

They both broke out into a fit of laughter at Aidens expense.

"Screw you's." He got up flicking them off. "And here I thought you were upset."

"I am, deeply upset." Jackson said trying to keep a straight face, failing miserably as Ethan whispered, "he'd love to" at the unintentional sexual innuendo in Aidens outburst.

When the laughing subsided however, Jackson really thought about it. Thought about having a threesome with the two betas. Fuck, now he was definitely wet. Pussy throbbing with the need to be filled.

Aiden eyes flashed yellow as he brought his hand up to his nose covering it, "Do you mind?"

"I can't help it. My body is going into overdrive now that the scent blockers are out of my system." Jackson said as he raised his hands in a shrug.

"Like I said, not much for his restraint." Ethan said pointing out Aidens erection in his pants.

"Shut up Ethan you have one to, I can smell it." Aiden defended himself.

"So?" Was all Ethan said.

Jackson looked back and forth between the two betas. Ethan was smirking at his brother, while Aiden stepped further back away from them trying to escape their combined lust.

"You so wanna fuck us." Jackson announced with a smug grin.

"Told you." Ethan said, an equally smug grin on his own face.

Aiden wasn't gonna be ganged up on. He stood his ground, "no actually, I wanna fuck him," pointing to Jackson, "while he sucks you off." pointing to his brother.

Jackson choaked on air. Fuck that was a hot image.

"Atleast i'd finally get a blow job." Ethan shrugged.

"Oh my god, fine. Drop your pants." Aiden said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"What?" Ethan said, surprised by the turn of events.

"I'm gonna blow you since you won't stop going on about it."

Ethan looked to Jackson, who shrugged, amazed at what he possibly might witness.

Ethan knew he couldn't back down from his brother, if he did Aiden would never let him live it down. But he also didn't want Jackson to feel uncomfortable, just because he smelt interested doesn't mean he'd want to actually see it, not with what just happened back at school.

Ethan's worries disappeared as Jackson spoke up, "Well? Hurry up and get yourself some." He said smiling.

Ethan looked back to Aiden who had his eyebrow raised, it was a challenge.

"Fine." Ethan stood undoing his button and lowering his jeans.

Jackson could see the tent of his underwear from were the betas cock was pushing hard to escape, a wet patch forming at the tip from precum. Ethan then lowered his underwear and Jackson pussy clenched down as slick rapidly started to pour from him, coating his inner walls and lips.

Ethan smirked at Jackson before sitting back down on the log, holding his cock at the base. "Come on then."

Aiden smirked as he got down onto his knees in front of his brothers tasty cock. He always knew Ethan's cock was nice, but he just naturally gravitated towards his ass. Now that he kneeled there in front of it, he made a silent promise to taste it more often.

He leant in, and took the cock down as far as he could in one go. Ethan's body jolted at the unexpected enthusiasm of his brother, his hand clamping down on Aidens head.

"Fuck, give a guy some warning would you." Ethan chastised half heartedly. Aiden just smiled around his throbbing member as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking lightly.

There they stayed, Aiden blowing his brother, while Jackson watched with immense interest. Following Aidens mouth, while listening out for Ethan's soft moans. He was starting to get seriously soaked between his thighs.

When he looked back up to Ethan, he was staring at him.

"You should take care of that." Ethan said, nodding towards the damp patch forming on his groin.

Jackson lifted his hand to press against it but Aiden growled.

"Don't you dare." Aiden warned. "If your gonna cum it's by me."

God, Jackson was so ready for this.

"So do you? Wanna cum?" Aiden said, holding his brothers cock in his hand.

Jackson looked between the two. "Fuck yeah."

"Then get over here."

Jackson had previously moved slightly back when Aiden had started blowing Ethan, mainly so he could get a better look. But now he was sliding his way back, till his hip was pressed against Ethan's naked one.

"Blow him." Aiden said pointing Ethan's cock at Jackson.

Ethan probably should call his brother out on not finishing him off, but the idea of the omega taking over interested him a lot.

Aiden grabbed Jacksons hand, putting it at the base of Ethan's cock. Jackson felt that was his signal to start, so that's what he did. He leant over till his mouth was hovering over the betas cock, sinking down after taking a whiff of the scent of precum mixed with Aidens spit. Fucking delicious.

Jackson loved the heavy feeling of Ethan's cock against his tongue. Savouring the soft flesh as he bobbed his head just like Aiden had done before him.

As he continued pleasuring the beta, he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. He pulled off and looked at Aiden, who was now completely naked below the waist and currently undoing Jacksons jeans.

"This is ok right?" Aiden asked.

Jackson let out a huff of laughter, "definitely". Lifting his hips to help Aiden pull them off easier.

As the cold air hit his wet pussy, he moaned.

"Jesus Jackson." Aiden said staring at his pussy. "It's fucking perfect" was all he said before he quickly leaned in and started sucking on the folds. Throwing one of Jacksons legs over his shoulder to get deeper access.

Jackson moaned loudly as he felt his pussy being assaulted by Aidens wet, warm tongue. It's been so long since he's had someone touch him there, he couldn't contain his pleasure. Shouting out as Aidens tongue enters his hole for the first time.

Ethan placed his hand around Jacksons head turning him back around to face him, "forgetting something." He teased as he nodded towards his cock.

Jackson smiled at him before leaning down and sucking the knob back into his mouth.

He loved the taste of Ethan on his tongue.

He loved the feeling of Aidens tongue in him.

Putting them both together is complete euphoria that Jackson doesn't know how to handle. So he doesn't, he just gets lost in sucking on Ethan's cock dragging soft moans from him as Aiden continues to push his tongue as deep as it will go into his pussy.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Everytime Ethan got close, he would tell Jackson to move to his balls giving him time to calm down. While Aiden just kept swallowing Jacksons slick by the bucket load, not letting up even once.

Jacksons had multiple mini orgasms, Aiden holding him back from his big one. That'll happen with his cock drilling into him. But until then, Aiden focused his attention of Jacksons perfect lips and clit.

Jackson was getting restless, he seriously just wanted to get fucked. Like right now. And he wasn't embarrassed of admitting it anymore.

"Listen I get my slick is irresistible, but if you don't fuck me soon I promise you'll never get anywhere near it again." Jackson warned, moving back onto Ethan's cock waiting for Aiden to hurry up and fuck him.

He heard leaves crunch as Aiden moved to straddle the trunk, pulling himself closer to Jackson, settling himself right between his legs. Jackson felt Aiden brush the head of his hard cock against the folds of his pussy, but made no move to push in.

"Can I knot you?" Aiden asked, voice low.

Fuck, just the thought of it made Jackson clench down as what felt like another mini orgasm was ripped from him. He pulled off of Ethan's cock once again and turning to look over his shoulder, frustrating the hell out of both Jackson and Ethan.

"Yes. Aslong as you start fucking me right n-" Jackson was cut off as Aiden pushed in in a quick motion, bottoming out in less than a second.

"Fucking hell Jackson your so tight." Aiden moaned squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to cum right there on the spot.

"He's not gonna last long Jackson." Ethan said with a smirk. "Get on with it, I'm not being the only one that doesn't cum today." He said nodding down to his cock.

Jackson took one final look behind him, Aidens hands like a vice on his hips and he held himself still. Jackson smirked at his affect on the beta, earning him a "fuck you" before he turned to continue blowing Ethan.

When Aiden did start thrusting, Jackson couldn't hold back the moans spilling out around Ethan's cock. Ethan didn't seem to mind though, the vibrations adding extra pleasure to his already sensitive cock.

Jackson needed it harder and faster. So rather than taking his mouth off of Ethan AGAIN, he started moving his hips backwards meeting each of Aidens thrusts.

Aiden moans started to turn to heavy breaths, he was close. He nodded at Ethan who nodded back, both close to their own orgasms.

So Aiden pounded, harder and faster than before, causing Jackson to quickly reach his own orgasm, slick squirting from around Aidens cock. The moans Jackson made helped push Ethan over the edge as he spilled into the omegas mouth, who happily swallowed every drop.

The last to cum was Aiden, who did so with a shout, his knot starting to form as it began to catch on Jacksons rim. So he pushed in deep, holding himself there as his knot locked him inside the warm heat and his cum filled Jackson up.

They all breathed heavily against one another. Jackson kept nursing Ethan's cock right up until Aidens knot deflated and he pulled out, causing cum to come tumbling out after him.

Jackson slowly seated himself back up, stretching away the aches in his muscles he hadn't felt while getting fucked.

Aiden stood infront of him, smiling down at Jackson.

"What are you smiling at?" Jackson bit, no real heat behind it.

"Just thinking all the different ways I'll be fucking you this year." Aiden teased as he started to dress himself.

"You still owe me a blow job, a proper one!" Ethan said rolling his eyes as he tucked himself back into his trousers.

"Yeah yeah, later." Aiden said.

"You better or your not fucking me tonight." Ethan warned.

"Jeez I will alright." Aiden loved blowing him he has to admit, he just got distracted with Jackson here.

Jackson stood up grabbing his own discarded pants from the floor and put them on.

"Fuck, really not looking forward to going back there." He sighed, nodding in the direction of the school.

Ethan looked at him sympathetically, nodding his understanding.

"Jackson, man up!" Aiden smacked him playfully across the head. "Your Jackson Whittemore, heart throb of the school. Captain of the lacrosse team. Nothing will change except now, a bunch of horny betas and alphas will be after your sweet pussy. You should be loving all the attention your about to get."

Aiden was right. Jackson had nothing to worry about. When did Aiden start being smarter than him. At that embarrassing admission, Jackson inwardly blamed the scent blockers and finished zipping up is trousers.

"Just remember your friends when your neck deep in cocks. I still want atleast a weekly go at that pussy of yours." Aiden said smirking.

Ethan grinned as he walked over to the two, throwing his arms around them.

"And I get your cock the other 6 days." Ethan laughed while looking at Aiden.

"Damn straight." He said, slapping Ethan on the ass.

Aiden then looked at his watch, '14:57'. He's literally missed the entire school day.

"We should head back, even though schools over in like 20 minutes." Aiden said.

"Yeah" Jackson breathed as they made their way back towards the school.

"Don't worry, they'll smell Aiden on you and know your up for a fuck. They'll be all over you." Ethan joked reassuringly.

"But remember, I'm still the best." Aiden clarified.

"Hmmm I dunno, Mr Argent looks like he's packing some serious firepower." Jackson teased, earning him a shove from Aiden.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Jackson. Some people asked why he didn't tell them he was an omega, he just ignored those. Paying more attention to the ones that were flirting with him and outrightly offering to fuck him.

He didn't let them though or take anyone home with him. He liked the idea of only having Aidens cum in him for the rest of the day. But tomorrow, he'll be on the prowl for as much cock as possible.


	12. *IMPORTANT*

Ok guys, still working on the next chapter. It'll be longer as it includes all the omegas+Ethan cause he still needs to get his bj ;). So bare with me  

But I'm writing this because I need your help. Teenwolf is running out of hot male characters I can pair our omegas up with for hot sexy times. And rather than creating random characters, I wanna use characters from other TV shows so we can see what they look like.

That's were you guys come in. Please please send me as many characters as you can think of that you'd like to see be in this fic as a random fuck for one or more of our omegas. They won't be main characters, it's just to make the fic more enjoyable and I like getting you's involved.

 

So, if you want to send it in, please do as follows:

Name (Full if possible) - TV Show - And what their status would be.

For example:

Jeremy Gilbert - The Vampire Dairies - Beta

 

No new omegas will be added into this fic, just accepting Betas and Alphas.

At the end of each chapter, I will include a link to a picture as to what that specific character looks like in the fic to make it more immersive, as characters change dramatically from Season 1 to Season 5.

Also! If I don't know the character I mightnt write them exactly like they are in the show they are from. You could help me by including some characteristics or how you'd like to see them in this (Controlling, Shy, Bully, etc). But it's not necessary.

Please take the time to send me some, it means more fucking for our omegas before they settle down.

Thanks  
\- J

P.S. Almost at 10k hits, it's crazy! Hahahah

P.S.S You can make suggestions as to who the character should be paired with, but I can't guarantee it. They'll be chosen when needed, like at parties and school trips etc, and I dunno at this moment in time which omegas will be there to have the sex.

P.S.S. Anyone who's character is chosen I will give a shout out in the end notes, as a thank you for your help.


	13. The Night - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Omegas night after their first day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one, Stiles, Scott and Isaacs night. It was staking too long to do and I didn't like not uploading any thing for you's so here you go! Part 1
> 
> Major warning in this chapter. Rape. It's way more intense than the scene between Ethan and Theo so if this is a trigger go to the end notes were ill explain what you have to skip and I'll summarise if for you. 
> 
> Also, please send me more characters like I said in Chapter 12. I wanna have as many as possible so I face less risk of running out of people to use.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
> \- J

******SCOTT**

As the bell for the end of the day rang, Scott packed up his belongings and darted out of the class room, heading straight for Art. Once he got there he saw Isaac standing right were Scott had left him off when he walked him to class earlier.

"Hey" Scott greeted Isaac with a quick peck.

"Hey" Isaac replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Scott linked their hands together and started walking, heading for the front doors.

"So is your dad picking you up or?" Scott asked.

"Ummm no, my alpha always drops me off home."

Scott nodded, "sweet so does that mean I get to meet him." Scott said as they exited the building, walking down the steps.

"You already have." Isaac answered nodding towards... Mr Hale?!?

"Mr Hales's your alpha?" Scott was shocked.

"Yep." Isaac said, popping the 'P' sound at the end. "I should go."

Isaac leaned up to Scott, giving him a quick peck before taking off in the direction of Derek. Getting into his car and taking off out of the drive way.

Now that he was alone, Scott had a tiny internal freak out. Isaac said he'd had sex with his alpha... Mr Hale. Scott was nowhere near the level of hotness he was on. Scott was feeling more and more inferior as he continued thinking about it. He worried at his lip, as he stood there waiting for Stiles. Hoping beyond hope that he says Derek sucks in bed.

Stiles emerges from the front door a couple minutes later, Scott meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where were you at lunch?" Scott asked him.

Stiles eyes widened as his hand shot up to cover his mouth. "Dude I'm so sorry I completely spaced. I was with Derek."

If Scott wasn't careful, he might start to resent the alpha for having both of the omegas he likes. Stiles as a bro of course.

"Speaking of Derek, how was he... You know?" Scott asked, making gestures with his hands.

"Fucking amazing."

"Damn it!" Scott cursed.

"What why?" Stiles asked confusion apparent on his face.

"Ok I have to tell you something. Derek is Isaacs alpha." Scott waited for some kind of reaction. Anything?

Eventually Stiles just said, "Yeah I know. He told me at lunch."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Scott exclaimed.

"I forgot. Sorry man" Stiles said patting the beta on the back.

Stiles' dad pulled up right in front of them, "Hey son. Hey Scott, want a ride home?"

"No thanks John, I brought my bike to school." Scott answered politely.

John just nodded as Stiles made his way over to the car, opening the passenger door and getting in.

"See you tomorrow buddy!" He called out the window as they took off.

Scott sighed as he made his way around to the bike racks at the side of the school. As he looked up from unlocking his bike, he saw Greenberg and Coach sneaking into one of the schools empty buses.

Scott shook his head fondly as he pulled his bike away from the rack, and jumped on it, riding home.

Although it's a 20 minute drive to school, it's only a 10 minute bike ride if you take the short cut through the preserve. That's exactly what Scott did, reaching his house in record time, or so it felt like anyways.

Scott hoped off the bike and pushed it up to the side of the house, were he locked it to a rack his dad bought for his and Liam's bikes.

When Scott finally made it through the front door, he smelt the delicious scent of food, but also heard the sounds of soft moans. As Scott made his way to the kitchen, the moans got louder, reaching full volume as Scott got to the doorway of the kitchen seeing Liam being fucked over the round table by his dad.

His dad was hammering into Liam's pussy, causing the whole table to shake as Liam cried out in pleasure. They hadn't noticed Scott yet too wrapped up in each other. At first he was just gonna watch, but as he got rock hard in his pants he decided to join in.

He walked into the kitchen, catching the two wolves attention when he put his bag down on the table.

"Hey son" Rafael breathed, as he continued hammering into Liam.

Scott walked over to Liam, he bent down to take his lips in a soft kiss, before deepening it as the omega opened his mouth for more.

"Fuck boys, you look so good together."

Both Liam and his father were completely naked as they fucked. Very rarely did Liam ever actually wear clothes in the house. But his dad usually always did. It was a nice surprise seeing his muscly arms and torso pounding into his younger brother.

Scott pulled back from the kiss, starting to undo his trousers. "God I missed you today Liam."

Liam just moaned and withered on his dad's cock.

Scott finally freed his throbbing dick from his underwear, Liam eagerly grabbing at his legs pulling him closer so he could take the dick into his mouth.

Liam's always loved sucking Scott off. His was a lot easier to take than their dads. So whenever they'd spit roast Liam, Scott would always be the one getting the blow job as his dad filled the omegas pussy up.

It worked for them.

With Liam lying on his back in the centre of the round kitchen table, Rafael fucking his pussy and Scotts cock in his mouth as he sucked eagerly, he began to cum, slick pouring down his dad's cock as he moaned around Scotts cock.

"Fuck that's it baby." Rafael said speeding up his thrusts, not holding back anymore.

With Liam starting to go slack around Scotts cock, he took his pleasure into his own hands and started to fuck the omegas mouth.

Liam was extremely overstimulated, but he loved having his two wolves taking pleasure from him.

Scott came first, pushing in to the omegas mouth as he stilled and came. Liam startled at the taste before swallowing it all, nursing Scotts head to get any of he remaining cum from it.

When Rafael saw his son cumming in his beautiful brothers mouth, it pushed him over the edge as he tensed his hands on Liam's hips and did one final thrust right up to the balls, emptying out inside the omega.

He didn't knot him though, dinner was almost ready.

"Scott come over here and eat your brother out." Rafael hated to see his cum go to waste as it had already started to fall out of the omegas pussy when he pulled his cock out.

Scott happily moved to the other side of the table were the beautifully fucked pussy was, earning himself a kiss from his dad before he leant down to start licking the cum out of it.

"That's my boys. When your done there Scott both of you's should go get ready for dinner." Rafael said taking one final look at the sight in front of him before turning to the stove and finishing of dinner.

Liam loved when Scott ate his dad's cum out of him. He always licked in so deep. The omega started to ride the betas tongue as he sucked the last of the cum from between his folds, coming of with a 'pop'.

"Let's go." Scott said smacking Liam's ass playfully as he went over and picked up his bag heading to his room.

Both him and Liam washed up before heading back down the stairs into the dinning room were dinner had already been plated out for them. The two boys took their seats, soon joined by Rafael who sat at the head of the table.

"How was school son?" The alpha asked as he dug into his food.

"Good," Scott answered, "I didn't get Mr Harris this year." Grin wide on his face.

Rafael chuckled at his sons joy, "That's good. I'm glad to hear it's started off at a high. Smells like it has too." He said, smirking at his son.

Scott blushed into his meal, not meeting his dad's eyes or Liam's.

"Whoever it is smells really really good Scott." Liam spoke up.

His dad looked at him, raising his brow waiting for some sort of response.

"Ugh fine." Scott said, "his names Isaac and we are sort of together. But not exclusively," Scott looked down to his meal again, "yet" he mumbled hopefully.

"Ahhh my boys got it bad." Rafael called out as he chuckled.

"Shut up."

The rest of dinner was playful banter, before Rafael made Scott clean the dishes. His argument was, "You've had more sex than me today, I needa catch up." As he took Liam into the living room, making the omega ride his dick as they watched TV.

Scott considered joining them after he'd finished washing up, but decided against it as he made his way up to his room to do some homework.

They didn't get much homework at school, the teachers understanding that most of them had omegas at home that they'd have to take care of. But the homework they did receive usually only took 15 minutes. And tonight's was no different.

When Scott finished he played on his phone. He heard his dad and Liam still fucking down stairs, not even the TV could drown out how loud Liam was being. Scott started to get hard as he listened in, and as he was about to get up to join them, he received a text from an unknown number.

UNKNOWN: Hey Scott.

UNKNOWN: It's Isaac.

Scott jumped up from the bed at the text messages, excitement filling his body. He quickly opened them and typed a reply.

SCOTT: Hey! How'd you get my number?

As he waited for the reply he added Isaac's contact information to his phone.

ISAAC: Ethan gave me it, I hope that's ok?

SCOTT: Yeh ofc.

Scott didn't know what else to say. It was so easy in person, just being near each other was enough for them. But over text, he didn't know how to start. Luckily he didn't have to as he received another message.

ISAAC: Wanna Skype?

Scott ran over to grab his laptop switching it on as he brought it back over to his bed, seating himself comfortably with it on his legs.

SCOTT: Yeh. Add me, ScottMcCall_11.

Soon enough his laptop booted up and he opened up Skype. A friend request waiting for his approval.

'Isaac_L has sent you a friends request.'

Scott quickly clicked on accept and sent Isaac a message.

SCOTT: You ready now?

Isaac replied with the thumbs up emoji. Scott quickly checked to make sure he looked presentable and the pillow behind him had no embarrassing stains. When it was all good he clicked video call waiting for Isaac to answer.

His heart was racing during the 3 seconds it took for Isaac to accept.

When the video chat started, Isaacs face popping up onto his screen, both boys smiled widely at each other.

"Hey" Scott started grinning with a huff of laughter.

"Hey" Isaac replied, blush creeping up his face.

From there conversation went smoothly. They talked about lacrosse, movies, both saying they wanted to see the new Marvel one, neither making the bold move of asking the other one to see it with them though.

Before either of them realised it had already past midnight. Scott heard Liam and his dad go to bed a short while ago, after fucking three times in front of the TV.

"Jeez it's that late already." Isaac commented as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah" Scott said smiling, "I didn't even notice it getting dark out."

Both boys were submerged in darkness neither bothering to turn on any lights when the sun went down.

"Ok, well how about we both go get ready for bed and meet back here?" Isaac suggested, small smile on his lips.

Scott just nodded before getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth quickly and used the toilet, not bothering with his bedtime wank because he wanted to get back to Isaac as fast as possible.

He went back into his room, removing his clothes, leaving only his underwear on, as he got into bed under the covers.

Isaac appeared on the screen a minute later, the screen shaking a bit as he seated himself under his own covers.

Scott could see he was wearing Captain America pjs. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Cute pjs" Scott said honestly.

"Thanks." Isaac replied with a blush before looking down at his pjs, tracing over Captain Americas shield with his finger.

"Do you wanna go see it?" Scott rushed out before he could stop himself.

Isaac broke into a smile, "Yeah", nodding his head.

"Cool." Relief washing over him. "So this Saturday then?" Scott couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

Isaac just nodded again, biting his lip trying to hold back his own smile.

As they continued talking about the previous Captain America movies, Isaac yawned stretching his arms out above him. This action caused his shirt to pull up revealing his pale skin above his waistband.

Since Scott hadn't jerked off, he got hard instantly at the thought of running his tongue along the tender flesh. He reached his hand under his sheets to squeeze at the hard on through his underwear, trying to will it away. But of course, that never works.

Since Isaac wasn't here with him, he wouldn't be able to use his sense of smell to figure out if he was interested in doing anything sexual. God was that frustrating.

Isaac continued to talk about the marvel hero, but all Scott could concentrate on was his mouth and how warm it felt around his cock earlier that day. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Isaac?"

The omega stopped his rant on why Chris Evans was such a good Captain America, to answer Scott.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow at that confused, he was about to say something when Scott continued.

"More of you..." His voice dragged off toward the end as he gave Isaac the look.

The look that people associated with sex. The one that said 'I'm gonna fuck you now, get naked.' The one that when any omega receives it gets shoved up against something hard moments later.

Isaac sat there looking at Scott, saying nothing at first. Then he nodded, slowly pulling the covers off of him placing the laptop on the bed beside him.

Scott could see most of Issac now, from his head to just above his knees. He was wearing long grey pj trousers that Scott couldn't wait to see him take off.

Scott quickly did the same as Issac, removing the covers so that Isaac could see just as much as Scott could.

When Isaacs eyes shot wide open, Scott realised he was a lot more naked than Isaac, cock tenting in his underwear.

But before he could say anything, Isaac was pulling his shirt over his head and pulling down his pj pants.

Fuck. He was so wet, Scott could see the dark patch already soaked through his underwear.

Slowly Scott moved his hands to rub at his throbbing member, causing pleasure to run up through his body.

Isaac watched for a second, before doing the same, four fingers rubbing down the length of his pussy and back up. His underwear was now completely stuck to the flesh of the pussy, slick seeping through the thin fabric.

"I wish you were here." Isaac whispered, voice shaking.

"Fuck, me too." Scott said squeezing down on his dick harder than before.

Surprisingly Isaac made the next move, actually putting his hand down his underwear touching at the naked flesh of his wet pussy.

Fuck was Scott jealous as he reached his own hand into his underwear, wrapping it around his cock, tugging slightly. The tip pushed against his underwear causing it to become wet from precum.

They watched each other like that first a while, both making soft sounds as they played with themselves.

Finally Scott needed to see more, so he pulled down his own underwear, cock bouncing out and slapping against his naked torso. He looked down at it, tensing his abs slightly to make it more of a show for Isaac as he took his cock back in his hand.

Isaacs mouth was slightly open, as his hands moved faster in his underwear. He was completely out of it, so caught up in watching Scott as he got off.

Although Scott loved knowing the effect he had on the omega, he wanted to see more of him so he cleared his throat snapping the omega out of his haze.

Isaac laughed quickly before removing his own underwear, lifting the laptop and placing it in front of him, between his legs.

Fuck the sight was amazing. Scott could see right between the omegas spread legs, wet pussy glistening as the light of the laptop reflected off it.

Isaac slid his hands back between his folds as Scott started to stroke himself.

They both went slowly, watching each other intensely.

"Your so beautiful." Scott praised Isaac, making Isaac squirm around his fingers, still not pushing them in though. "I needa see it Isaac, please."

And with that, Isaac pushed two fingers inside himself, straight to the knuckle in one smooth motion. His head shot back at the pleasure as Scotts hands sped up on himself.

With Isaac fingering himself, and Scott stroking himself, Scotts roomed filled with the sounds of soft moans from himself and the speakers. He really hoped his dad or Liam didn't walk in.

Pushing that thought to the side, he sped up his hands even more, taking his other hand and playing with his balls.

Isaac followed Scotts lead, two fingers slamming in and out of his pussy as he lifted his other hand to rub at his nipples.

So Isaac liked his nipples played with, Scott saved that bit of detail for later.

They both lasted another 30 seconds before Scott could hear Isaacs breathing get heavier and finally his pussy clenching down hard on his fingers, stilling them inside him.

Scott was on edge for ages, ready to go when Isaac was, and at the sight of Isaac cumming, Scott let his own orgasm take over him, spraying his cum all up his abs and even hitting his chest.

They both took a minute to breath. Looking at each other's naked bodies, in the aftermath of their joint orgasms.

Scott let out a huff of laughter as he reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out some tissues cleaning himself off.

"Wouldn't mind that becoming part of my nightly jerk off session." Scott said, tossing his tissues into the trash.

He turned back to his laptop, watching Isaac wiping his hands and pussy with a hand towel before replying, "yeah same." Still out of breath.

Isaac was the first to get back under the covers, not bothering with the pjs, bringing the laptop back up to the space beside his chest.

Scott didn't move, he didn't mind Isaac seeing him naked. He knew Isaac liked it like. Wolf internally preening under the stare of Isaac.

It was now 1 a.m and Scott was wrecked. He could tell Isaac was as well as he's already yawned 5 times since their masterbaition session.

"We should go to sleep." Scott was already looking forward to school tomorrow, just so he could see Isaac again.

"Yeah" Isaac sighed, which was followed by another yawn.

Scott laughed at that.

They both said their final goodbyes and closed the video call. Scott just closed the laptop over and put it down the side of his bed.

With a final sigh and stretch be lay his head on his pillow and went to sleep. It's been a good day.

  
**STILES**

"See you tomorrow buddy!" He called out the window before turning back round to face forward.

"How was school son." John asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Amazing!" Stiles exclaimed as he recalled the events of the day. His dad happily listening.

By the time he finished they were getting out of the car at the Stilinski house.

"Well this Derek sounds like quite the fella. And Isaac," John said taking his keys out of his pocket to unlock the front door. "he definitely into Scott as much as Scotts into him." John asked, worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah dad don't worry," Stiles said as he threw himself on the sofa. "Isaacs got it bad for Scott. They are like little puppy dogs following each other about."

"Well I'm glad he found someone." John said cracking open a beer and joining Stiles on the couch. "So tell me more about this Derek guy."

"I don't know much if I'm honest," Stiles hummed as he pushed up against his fathers side. "But I plan on finding out more. His uncle hinted at how much he liked me."

John nodded his head, he knew the day would come when Stiles found a possible mate. He didn't think it would happen on the first day of school, but so far the way his son was talking about his teacher, it seemed like this could easily be more than a casual fuck.

"Well I'm glad for the both you and Scott." John said patting his sons knee.

John reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Him and Stiles happily cuddling up against one another.

An hour or so later John offered to order Pizza, Stiles demanding extra pepperoni.

20 minutes after that the pizza arrived. John paid for it and brought it back to the couch with him, were the two wolves ate it happily while watching Die Hard.

When the films credits rolled up and the pizza was all gone, John turned to his son.

"You got any homework?"

"Nope." Stiles grinned popping the 'p' sound. The other betas and alphas did, but the omegas were let off, much to Stiles' joy.

"Hmmm well then, what should we do the rest of the night." John joked, patting his finger against his bottom lip.

Stiles rolled his eyes, leaning up and catching his dad's mouth on his own. Forcing his tongue entry as he got up and straddled his dad.

Johns hands went straight to his sons ass as he sat on his quickly hardening cock. Fuck he was waiting for this all day. But all of the sudden Stiles pulled off.

"One day, I'm gonna get fucked by both you and Derek." Stiles whispered, before surging back onto his dad's mouth, reaching his hands up and running them through his dad's hair.

The kiss was rough and filthy. John loved when his son got like this. And he supposed he had Derek to thank for that.

Stiles stood up quickly, feet on the cushions at each side of John, quickly removing his pants and underwear. At one point he almost fell, but John reached his hands out and steadied him.

With the bottoms all gone, he bounced back down onto his fathers lap, reengaging in the rough kiss of tongue and teeth.

God Stiles was wet. John could feel the warm slick getting all over his trousers. But he didn't care, he loved the feeling to much to care about a little mess. And when Stiles started to rub his pussy back and forth along Johns hard cock, he lost it.

He tossed Stiles over to his side, climbing on top of him and capturing his mouth again. He loved being on top of his son. The rush of control driving John to make his son scream out his name.

John needed that. Needed to show his son he's just as good as any alpha, while hoping deep down to be even better.

John lifted his hips slightly as he undid his belt, mouth still not leaving Stiles'. First kicking his shoes off, then pushing his trousers and underwear down, John picked Stiles legs up and threw them over his shoulders.

Now firmly planted as close to Stiles as possible, directly in between his thighs, John pushed forward, cock penetrating his boys pussy.

Stiles shook at the dick entering him, sliding up against his pussy walls and bottoming out completely deep within him. He was in heaven. Always loved the feeling of being completely full.

With John balls deep in his son, he pulled back from kissing him. The stare down into his eyes as he made his first thrust.

Stiles hands darted to his dad's naked ass, grabbing it pulling him to go faster. But he didn't listen, going the teasingly slow pace he goes when he wants Stiles to beg for it. So that's exactly what he did, this was not the time to feel embarrassed.

"Dad please fuck me." Stiles started, making his voice sound as desperate as he could. "I need it now please. Im so empty without your cum in me. Please Alpha, breed me."

And with that John lost it, eyes flashing bright red as he slammed into his son. Not letting up as Stiles screamed his name. That made the wolf in John even crazier, making him lean down and capture Stiles throat between his teeth.

Stiles has seen his dad get like this before, the wolf in him ready to mate him. But he always pulls back, never actually going through with it. This time is no different.

Instead of clamping down, John just gave a teasing nip, before removing his teeth and sucking on the throat instead. As he sucked and licked, while still hammering into his son, Stiles was moaning uncontrollably.

John finally pulled back, looking down at the mark he left on his son. Pleased with it, he started fucking even faster and harder, aiming to get both his son and himself off.

Stiles came not too long after the brutal pace started, clenching down around his dad and screaming out his name as slick poured from him.

With the extra slick and added tightness, along with his son crying out his name, John had an unbelievably hard orgasm as he pushed his dick in as deep as possible, knot forming and locking them together.

They stayed like that for 20 minutes. John continually emptying himself out into Stiles as they softly kissed. Stiles had a bunch of mini orgasms around his dad's knot, each time clenching down and forcing more cum to shoot from his dad.

When John finally pulled out, his hand rushed to his sons pussy, holding the cum in.

"I'm not paying for these cushions to get dry cleaned again" John said while smirking.

Stiles rolled his eyes from underneath his dad, hand going to plug himself in place of his dad's now gone hand.

He slowly got up as John got off him and made his way to the downstairs bathroom, not letting a drop spill on the way.

When he got there he took of his top and hoped in the shower. He didn't turn it on yet though. Instead he took his fingers out of his pussy and let the cum fall out, capturing as much as he could on his hand and fingers.

When it looked like most of the loose cum had fallen out, Stiles brought the cum soaked hand to his mouth and sucked it dry. Swallowing his dad's seed.

Stiles had always had a big thing for cum. He loved the taste of it and how for hours he could still taste it in his mouth, reminding him of his dad. He looked forward to using this trick on Derek as well.

After he'd finished with the cum, he turned on the shower and washed himself. He's not gonna deny that he did get off again at the thought of being tag teamed by his two favourite alphas.

After drying off, he made his way up to his room to stick on an old comfy t-shirt and sweatpants.

The rest of the day was just him on his laptop in his room.

His dad stayed downstairs most of the day. Stiles heard him on the phone to someone, speaking in a hushed tone with the TV on so he couldn't ease drop. But it's probably just something to do with work that he didn't want Stiles getting involved in.

An hour or so later he heard his dad going to bed, calling out a quick goodnight.

Stiles stayed up a little while longer, scrolling through different websites until the exhaustion finally hit him. He barely was able to close his laptop before he passed out on his bed. It's been a good day.

  
**ISAAC**

As the Camaro pulled out of the car park, Isaac kept his eyes on the passengers side mirror until Scott was no longer visible. He then turned to look out the windscreen when he noticed Derek casting his eyes in his direction, smiling.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing." Derek said as he concentrated on the road infront of him. "Just... Happy for you."

Isaac leaned back a bit, blush creeping up his neck.

"You's are really cute together." Derek continued. "Could you tell him something for me?"

"What?" Isaac said raising one eyebrow.

"If he hurts you," Derek said at a stoplight, eyes flashing red, "I'll rip his throat out, with my teeth."

"Yeah, ok big alpha scary man." Isaac said rolling his eyes jokingly.

Isaac knew Derek was being serious. He'd never let anything happen to him. But he also knew neither would Scott. So there will be no throat ripping over of Isaac.

"So what do you think Scott will say tomorrow about me being your alpha?" Derek asked. He listened in on Scott and Isaacs conversation in the car park. Probably not the best way to break any big news like this, but it's done, no point regretting it.

"I dunno" Isaac said, teeth worrying at his lips. "Probably ask a lot of questions about were my dad is."

Derek stilled at the mention of the dirtbag. Hands tensing on the steering wheel.

Isaac saw this and reached his hand over, wrapping it around the alphas nearest wrist. "It's ok." Isaac started. "I'm ok. It's over now." Isaac said with a small smile. One that took a while before he could do it and still feel safe. Not like he did around... Him

\--- 5 Years Earlier ---

Isaac sat alone in the kitchen, starving but there was no food in the fridge or cupboards. Only beer and milk well passed its date.

He jumped as he heard the front door slam open, the sound of something falling and smashing before it closed again.

"Damn it!" He heard his dad shout.

Isaac ran out to see what happened and saw the mirror from beside the door had fallen. Must've shaken and fell from the vibrations the door caused.

Isaacs dad, Andrew, looked up towards his son, scenting the air before rolling his eyes and making his way to the couch.

"Clean up that mess." He called as he walked. "Make yourself useful for once."

He knew what his dad was scenting him for. It was to check and see if he had come into his slick yet. Isaac was starting to become really nervous around his father, each day he grows more and more agitated that Isaac hasn't hit puberty yet. Isaac doesn't know how much longer he'll wait before he decides to just fuck him anyways.

Isaac bends down to start clearing up the mess, when a shard accidentally cuts his finger.

"Ouch." He pulls back at the sharp pain, the cut already closing by the time he sucks up the blood.

"Shut up you big baby before I give you something to really cry about." Andrew yelled, turning the, now on, TV up louder.

Isaac made quick work of cleaning up the mess, bringing it into the kitchen and dumping it into the bin.

"Grab me a beer while your in there." His dad yelled from the living room.

Isaac sighed at that. His dad always got worse when he drank. But nevertheless he did as his dad asked.

When he handed the beer to him he didn't move.

"What?" His dad sighed.

"There's no food." Isaac said in a low timid voice.

"I'm not hungry." Andrew replied dismissively, taking a drink of his beer.

Isaac palms started to sweat. "But... I haven't eaten all day."

"How's that my problem?"

"Your my dad." Isaac felt like crying.

"Yeah, well your my omega son. Your not really keeping up your end of the bargain now are you?" Andrew said nodding to his cock before looking back towards the TV.

"That's not my f-" Isaac began but stopped when he got a warning look from Andrew.

"If your hungry, I'll give you something to eat." Andrew said. Isaac didn't like the sound of his voice but he didn't care, he needed food so he nodded. "Great. How's sausage sound." His dad said while grabbing his cock laughing.

Isaac stood back, tears falling as he ran up to his bedroom.

"And don't come back down until your ready to be knotted" Andrew yelled up after him. "Useless omega." He muttered to himself.

Isaac slammed his bedroom door shut, locking it before throwing himself onto his bed, crying into a pillow.

Isaac stayed up there for hours, stomach rumbling and aching from how empty it was. He needed something. After a long internal debate, he decided that he'd sneak out the back and climb over the fence into his neighbours house. He'd get food there and sneak back in, his dad never knowing.

He knew it was risky, but he was starving over here. He had to do something.

Decision made, he quietly unlocked and opened his door. He stuck his head out listening for his dad. When all he heart was a steady heartbeat and breathing, he knew his father had passed out drunk. This just got a lot easier.

He slowly made his way to the top of the stairs, listening to make sure his dad was still asleep before making his way down them.

He looked over at his dad. A drunken mess with his hand down his pants while porn was playing on the TV.

His dad's always been like this. A bitter old man because of his status. He believed he should have been an alpha, but instead he was born a beta. That annoyed him his whole life. Omegas always choosing the big strong bodied Alphas over his scrawny beta one.

But when he had Isaac he thought his luck had changed. He had an omega now that he could fuck and breed and show off to everyone. With an omega came respect to any wolf, doesn't matter if they are an alpha or beta. But before he could get that respect he'd have to mate Isaac and fully own him.

Since Isaac still hadn't hit puberty, and as his dad wasn't a patient man, things in the Lahey household were tense. Isaac walking on eggshells around Andrew, whilst Andrew completely ignored Isaac except when he offered him his dick. Isaac always refused, he wasn't ready for that yet. But he didn't think his dad was gonna listen to him for much longer.

Isaac continued his slow, quiet pace as he made his way to the kitchen doorway. "Almost there" he thought.

"And where do you think your going?"

Isaac turned around, heart jumping up into is throat. There was his intoxicated dad standing right in front of him, he's so dead.

"I-" Isaac began but was cut off.

"And don't lie to me." Andrew warned, flashing his beta eyes.

They weren't as intimidating as Alpha eyes, but to Isaac they were terrifying.

"I... I was going to get food." Isaac answered truthfully, hands shaking.

"But I thought you said there was none?"

Unfortunately his dad wasn't drunk enough to forget their earlier discussion. He seemed pretty sober actually, you couldn't tell if you hadn't smelt the stench of liquor on him.

"There isn't any." Isaac replied.

"Then where were you going. The only other place I could see you going to get any food would have been between my legs." Andrew smirked. "But yet, you walked right past me."

Isaac knew he couldn't lie, his dad would know and get mad. But if he told the truth his dad would still get mad. It was gonna be bad no matter what. So Isaac just started to cry.

"Please daddy. I'm so hungry"

Isaac stared up at his dad through tear filled eyes.

"Fine. Jesus just quite it with the whining." Andrew rolled his eyes. "I'll order pizza. The place down the road should still be open."

Andrew picked up the phone about to dial before stopping and looking at his son.

"You still haven't told me" Isaac stilled. "Where were you going."

Isaac was so close. He almost made it out of this without his dad getting angry at him. Isaac weighed up his options. He could tell the truth and risk punishment, or... Or distract his dad, by giving him what he wanted. But his wolf howled in pain at the thought, he wasn't ready for it yet. He couldn't go through with it. So Isaac told the truth, praying for the best.

"I was gonna go next door. Mr Castello always gives me sweets when he sees me. I was gonna ask him for something." Isaac was looking down at his hands as he said it. And when he looked up, he saw a furious beta.

"You were going to WHAT!" Andrew lost it. "You were gonna go to the alpha next door and ask him for food. Acting as if I can't take care of my own son. He already thinks he's superior to me, you going over there is playing right into his hand. How could you do that to me."

Isaac was scared. His dad was yelling at him as he paced.

Andrew through the phone down.

"Pfft not wasting my money on you now. Not unless you deserve it." Andrew said, disgusted look on his face. "So if you want food, you'll have to be a good boy and open wide."

Isaacs eyes widened in fear as his dad started to approach him. Getting to him to fast before Isaac had the chance to escape.

His dad threw him onto the floor and climbed on top of him, Isaacs head trapped between his dad's thighs.

Andrew was sitting on the omegas chest, he loved the look of fear in his boys eyes as he took his already hard member out of his sweatpants.

"Now, watch your teeth or I'll knock them out, understood." Andrew warned.

Isaac started thrashing his body at that begging him to stop. But it was no use, Andrew was too heavy.

"Stop that and do your job omega." Andrew chastised as he pushed his cock into Isaacs face.

Isaac threw his head to the side so the cock bounced of his cheek.

"Please daddy no, I'm sorry." He cried. "I'll go to bed, I don't have to eat anymore. I promise."

"Shut up!" Andrew yelled making Isaac jump. "Your the worst thing that ever happened to me." Andrew whispered as he leaned in close to Isaac. "Now, open your mouth or I'll shove this in your pussy. I don't care if your slick hasn't come, I'll do it dry."

Isaac cried as he begged one last time, "please daddy."

Andrew just pushed his cock against Isaacs lips waiting for entry.

Isaac kept his lips tight together, refusing to open them. That was until he felt his dad grab hold of his pussy through his trousers. Raising his eyebrow in warning. With that Isaac opened his mouth, dad's cock entering slowly after.

Andrew only pushed the head in. "Now suck."

Isaac did as he was told, tears streaming down his face. The wolf inside him was going crazy, begging for him to run. But Isaac couldn't. There was nowhere to go. He was trapped.

"That's it. Good boy." Andrew praised, making Isaac feel sick to his stomach. "That isn't so bad right? I bet you even like it. Omegas are made for cocks. Bet your instincts are telling you to take it deeper, am I right?" Andrew said with a smirk.

Isaac shook his head, cock slipping out of his mouth. He tried one last time, begging for him to stop.

"Please dad, I don't want t-" Isaac was cut off as his dad backhanded him across the face.

"That's enough. I've been plenty patient with you. It's about time I get something in return." He said as he took his cock and pushed back into Isaacs quivering mouth. "Suck on the head till I cum you useless bitch."

Isaac did just that, eyes clenched shut as he cried.

Andrew sat perched on top of his son, watching as he sucked his cock. Fuck it felt good. He knew all his son needed was some encouragement. Already he was a natural. His wolf was telling him to stop, that it wasn't right what he was doing. But Andrew silenced him. What does he know?

"Your doing so good baby" Andrew hummed. "You sure you don't want it in your pussy?"

Isaac shook his head slightly still not willing to open his eyes, couldn't bring himself to look up at the monster he called dad.

"Fine." Andrew sighed. "I'll just lick your ass extra good. Get it nice and wet for my cock."

Isaac eyes shot open, he tried to pull his mouth away from the cock to talk, but Andrew pushed it in further.

"Don't you dare." Andrew warned. "I know I said I'd cum in your mouth but I change my mind. It's either your pussy or ass. And since your so against me being near your pussy, I'll take your ass instead. But not yet, keep sucking." Andrew said as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

No no no no no. This can't be happening. Isaac was going to be raped by his dad and there was nothing he could do to stop it. At that realisation something snapped in him, and he a bit.

Andrew screamed out in pain as he pried Isaacs teeth off of his cock, falling to his side as he grabbed at it.

At that, Isaac bounced up and ran for the front door.

Andrew got up after him, hand still on his naked cock, as he chased after his son into the street, trying not to trip over his sweat pants around his knees.

Isaac ran out to the middle of the street were a black car was driving straight towards him. He didn't move out of the way, he stood there waving his hands crying.

The car stopped abruptly, feet from Isaac and a tall man in a leather jacket climbed out. Rushing to Isaacs side.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt." The man asked, not touching Isaac in fear of scaring him off.

But as Isaac saw his dad heading towards them, he grabbed onto the strangers arm, begging him for help.

"Please please it's my dad. He's trying to hurt me. Help me please." Isaac cried, his blue eyes flashing at the older wolf.

With his dad feet from him, Isaac curled into the older man, arms flying around his waist, holding on for dear life.

Instead of hearing his dad, Isaac heard the loudest roar he's ever heard in his life. He could feel it vibrating up through his body. As it ended Isaac pulled back from the man, looking up into his eyes. He was an alpha. He turned to see his dad, curled up into a ball on the side walk.

"It's ok, your safe now." The man said, who he later found out to be called Derek, as he escorted him round to the passengers side of the car and helping him in. He closed the door before taking out his phone and calling 911.

The rest of the night was Isaac at the police station, explaining what had happened. When he was done, the police assured him he'd be safe from now on.

His dad was arrested and jailed for 47 years. He was charged with endangering an omega, rape, assault and neglection. Deep down Isaac knew he wouldn't live that long. Either old age would get him or someone else at the prison would. Hurting an omega was the lowest of the low, prisoners were known for killing any wolf that was jailed for that same reason.

When Isaac left the interrogation room, he thought he'd be brought to a home of some sort. He had no other family to be sent to. But Isaac didn't care, anything would be better than with that monster.

But surprisingly he wasn't given to a home, instead he was brought to a room with two comfy couches and a table with snacks on it.

"Please Isaac come have a seat." As Isaac made his way to sit on the couch facing the man he noticed that the man who had rescued him was there beside him.

The man smiled at him and Isaac smiled back gratefully.

"Please Isaac take some food." The man said as he pointed to the food.

God was Isaac starving. He reached for a Twinkie and devoured it.

"Right Isaac." The man began. "This here is Derek Hale. You already met him outside your house remember?"

Isaac nodded, as he reached for another Twinkie.

"Well Mr Hale has asked us if he could adopt you."

Isaac dropped the Twinkie at that revelation. He didn't know what to say. There was something about the man that he trusted but he didn't want to risk being trapped again like last time.

"Mr Hale was told about your position, without his offer we'd have to put you in a home. We wouldn't be able to put you up for adoption due to you being so close to your puberty. We can't risk a wolf adopting you for the wrong reasons, do you understand?"

Of course Isaac understood, but what was to stop Derek from doing the same. An opinion he accidentally said aloud.

The man let out a huff of laughter as he smiled at Isaac. "I've known hale a long time Isaac. He's a well respected alpha here. You've got nothing to worry about I promise." The man smirked leaning closer. "Besides, between you and me, Derek here is a real softie. Give it a week and you'll have him eating out of your hand."

Isaac laughed at that. Derek rolling his eyes at the man but smiled at Isaac.

"My wolf likes you Isaac. Not in any way inappropriate. But you've made quite the impression on it. We both wanna help take care of you. Keep you safe." It was the first thing Derek's said to him since they were at his house. And Isaac knew for a fact, every word was the complete truth.

So that night, Derek took Isaac home with him. The adoption didn't fully go into effect for a week. To celebrate, Derek took Isaac to Disneyland for the weekend. That's when they got really close. By the time they got back, it was like they'd been in each others lives forever.

\--- Present ---

Derek was still very protective of Isaac, and always would be. The promise he made to keep Isaac safe, he intended to keep it until the day he died.

"Eventually if we stay together I'll tell him." Isaac said, withdrawing his hand from Derek's wrist. "But until then he doesn't need to know."

Derek nodded at that. Both happy to forget about the topic all together.

"So you and Stiles, huh?" Isaac teased.

That's what the rest of their car journey consisted off, Isaac teasing Derek about Stiles, while he repeatedly threatened to kick him out of the car and make him walk home. All empty threats of course.

When they got to the loft, Isaac made a beeline for the bathroom, whilst Derek settled down on the couch, turning on the TV.

When Isaac came over and joined him, he plopped down on the couch beside him, throwing his legs onto Derek's lap.

Derek pulled Isaacs shoes off, dropping them to the floor, removing his socks as well, before beginning to massage the omegas feet. He always loved tasking care of the omega, he couldn't wait till the day he got to show someone (Stiles) how good of a mate he could be.

Isaac moaned as Derek's hands got to work. Closing his eyes and relaxing to the gentle hands work up his foot as the soft sounds of the TV echoed throughout the loft.

Anytime Derek did this sort of thing Isaac always got wet, it was just s thing they'd come to expect. When an alpha took care of an omega, their immediate instincts were to mate. So cue the slick.

They ignored it at first, neither knowing if the other felt OK about continuing their relationship as normal when they both clearly had two people they cared about a lot. But as Derek's fingers worked deeper, Isaacs slick got thicker, the scent of it hitting Derek straight in the face.

By this point Derek would normally already be inside the omega, but he didn't know if he was allowed to now that Scott was in the picture. Of course he cared about Stiles, but this was his omega, his 'son'. It was Derek's job to take care of his needs. So he just asked, the worst that could happen is Isaac says no. He really hoped they didn't happen though.

"Do you still want to sleep with me?" Derek asked as he continued to rib Isaacs feet.

"Of course." Isaac said looking into Derek's eyes. "That'll never change. Well until I'm mated." He paused for a second before asking. "Do you still wanna sleep with me?"

"Always." Derek said as he smiled.

With that cleared, they both could breath a lot easier. There was no more elephant in the room. Derek could happily breath in Isaacs slick, not having to hide his hard on; while Isaac could let himself get wet without feeling embarrassed.

Derek continued to rub Isaacs feet until the next ad break came on. When it did, Derek pulled Isaac up on to his lap and leaned in to kiss him. Isaac reciprocated happily.

There they sat, happily kissing and nipping at each other's mouths. As time went on their kisses became deeper, tongues exploring each other's eagerly.

Derek was the first to pull back, "I'm gonna hop in the shower. Care to join me?"

Isaac just grinned as he jumped up and made a beeline for Derek's bedroom, running into the ensuing and turning the shower on.

By the time Derek got into the bathroom, Isaac was already in it, completely nude. He made quick work of his own clothes and hopped into the shower with him.

There they kissed and ran their hands all over each other's bodies. Both were so ready to fuck it was killing them.

So Isaac took Derek's cock in his hand, giving it a few tugs, before he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, falling down onto his cock.

Derek almost passed out as he felt his cock spear Isaacs pussy. Luckily he was quick and was able to stop himself from falling and catching Isaac at the same time.

Isaac just grinned happily as he threw his arms around Derek's neck and started to fuck himself on Derek's cock, moaning as the hot water poured down over the two.

Derek stood there, hands on Isaacs ass watching as the omega took control of his own pleasure. Derek was loving it. But it wasn't enough, his wolf was demanding more and there's only so much restraint Derek himself has.

So after a few more seconds of watching Isaac, he rams up quickly, meeting one of Isaacs downward thrusts. This sudden action caused Isaac to scream out in pleasure, withering on his cock.

"So beautiful." Derek smirked before thrusting into the omega wrapped around his cock.

It wasn't like he did with Stiles earlier. With Isaac, each thrust was was slow and gentle. He knew Isaac liked it rough sometimes. But right now, Derek himself didn't want sex, he wanted to make love. So that's what he did, taking Isaacs nipple in his mouth as he sucked gently. He knew how crazy that drove him.

After he'd played with both nipples evenly, leaving Isaac panting, he captured the omegas mouth with his own as he rocked in and out of Isaacs pussy. Both moaning against each other's lips in pleasure.

They didn't last long with the added sensation of the hot water falling on them.

Derek could tell Isaac was close by the way he had to pull from the kiss to breath heavy. So he sped up slightly, still giving loving thrusts, as he helped Isaac reach his orgasm. When he did, he threw his head back as he moaned, pussy tightening around Derek.

This helps push Derek over the edge, as two thrusts later he was cumming into Isaac. He didn't knot him. Not this time. He saves that for when they are in bed and can take their time.

So he pulls out of Isaac and gently places him back onto the floor. They smile at each other, sharing a quick kiss, then help to wash and lather up one another under the spray of hot water.

When they had finished both wolves dried themselves with towels and got changed into their night time clothes, they of them had anywhere else to be. For Isaac this consisted of a Captain America pj top that Derek bought him after they watched the movie last year, and a pair of plain grey bottoms. Derek's was a little less conservative as he chose to walk around in just grey sweatpants, pecs and muscles bulging as his cock bounced around happily with each step.

"So what'll it be," Derek said taking his phone out of his pocket, "too tired to cook."

Derek chose chicken last time, so now it was Isaacs turn. "Ummmm, oh! Order from Little Italy. I'm in the mood for a chicken and ham calzone."

Derek nodded, pulling up the number on Google.

"Hi I'd like to order a delivery" He began, Isaac feeling playful as he ran over and grabbed onto Derek's cock.

"Yeah I'd - ahhhhh" Derek batted Isaac away and moved over to the kitchen side of the loft, giving Isaac a playful death stare. "Sorry about that. Yeah could I have one chicken and ham Calzone and a Tagliatelle with chicken. Yeah that's everything. Thank you." Derek said hanging up the phone and putting it on the Island. "Your dead." Derek said as he chased after Isaac through the loft.

He ended up fucking him again over the back of the chair before the takeout came.

Isaac ran over and opened the door happily taking the food off of the delivery beta, who openly checked Isaacs ass out as he walked away. When the delivery beta looked up at Derek, his smile dropped as Derek was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He handed the beta exact change saying "that was your tip right there" pointing towards Isaac before slamming the door in his face.

They ate their meals comfortably on the couch, sharing bits of each others meals as they watched Little Rascals.

After they'd finished, they both cleaned up together before Derek had to leave to take a phone call.

Isaac took out history phone, logging into Facebook seeing he had over 40 new friend requests. They were all from people he'd seen in school. As he scrolled through the list he saw Ethan's profile. Ignoring the other 39 for now, Isaac pressed accept.

He was gonna trust both Stiles and Scott on what they said about Ethan earlier.

So he pulled up messenger and typed a quick "hey" pressing send before overthinking it.

Almost immediately he got a reply.

ETHAN: Hey! I didn't think you'd accept me hahah

ISAAC: Yeah, sorry about the way I acted today. I promise I was just being silly. Can we start over? :/

ETHAN: I'd like that.

ETHAN: So what you been up to?

From there they got into easy conversation. Talking about school, their favourite foods and he even found out Jackson was secretly an omega. That was extremely shocking.

Derek came in while he was messaging Ethan, big smile on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

Derek just shook his head. "It's nothing." He said as he took a seat beside Isaac. Both of them going into comfortable silence.

ETHAN: I gotta go, see you tomorrow.

ETHAN: Don't be afraid to ask me for anything :)

Isaac thought about it for a moment before messaging.

ISAAC: Do you have Scotts number?

The next message he received was a phone number with a smiley face at the end.

ISAAC: Thanks! Bye :)

Isaac quickly copied the new number into his phone book, saving it under Scotts name before sending him a text.

One text ended up with Isaac and Scott skyping for hours. The Skype consisting of friendly banter and one of the best masterbaition sessions Isaacs ever had. Damn did Scott have a good body.

Isaac cosied up under his covers as he started to drift off. It's been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Isaacs section there is a flashback. If rape is a trigger or something you want to avoid don't read it!
> 
> It explains a very tragic event that happened between Isaac and his dad. This event led to Derek finding and saving Issac from the abusive dad. That's pretty much that part of the story summaries, so please if you feel uncomfortable with that scene, skip further down to were it ends. Look for "---Present---" that's the end of it.
> 
> \- J


	14. The Night - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a comment I began to think about this fic. I've decided to slow down. So far I've been uploading multiple chapters a day and it's taking its toll on the quality of the chapter. So now the gaps between each chapter will be bigger so more attention is focused on making it more detailed and fluent. 
> 
> This isn't just about the quality of the work, but also its to help keep my interest in the fic. I'm starting to worry that I'll become bored of the fic if I work on it non stop. So instead I will write other fics aswell as this one. It's to give me a break every so often so when I come back to this I'll be excited. I'm not stopping writing fics all together because I have loved writing these the past couple of Days.
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and bare with me on this fic. I promise I won't abandon it :)
> 
> \- J
> 
> P.S first characters from outside teenwolf are introduced in this chapter. Credit for them is in the end notes, plus a picture of what they would look like in this fic.

**GREENBERG**

After chasing down Coach and convincing him to knot his pussy over his desk, Greenberg made his way to class.

"Ugh" he sighed as he entered the classroom. He's heard really crappy things about his new Science teacher, Mr Harris. Greenberg hoped he wasn't the one Mr Harris set his sights on. But as fate would have it, that's exactly what happened.

As the end of school bell rang, everyone stood up from their seats, as Mr Harris called out their homework. He even gave it to the omegas! That's how cruel he was.

But as Greenberg tried to leave the class, the beta called him over.

"Mr Greenberg" Mr Harris said with a smirk, "how'd you enjoy the class."

He just wanted to get out of here, so he gave Harris exactly what he wanted. "It was enlightening."

"I'm glad you thought so. Hope your not too disappointed I gave you homework on your first day." Harris commented slyly.

"Nope." Greenberg said popping the 'P'.

"I'm glad, would hate for you to think less of me." Harris said as he leaned forward on the table, openly scenting Greenberg.

Yeah, no mate, ain't gonna find any arousal here.

"I should get heading." Greenberg said nodding to the door.

"You could" Harris said leaning back onto his chair, "or you could head right here" nodding down to his cock. Again he scented for some sort of arousal, but nothing.

"No thanks. Don't think coach would like that." It never stopped him before, but now he was happy to use it as his excuse.

"Ahhhh Bobby." Harris chuckled. "You know he became alpha by default. His brother died so he got his power. Pretty much of a cop out if you ask me."

Greenberg didn't know that, and he was now furious at the science teacher for speaking so dismissively of both the tragedy and coach's ability as an alpha. He couldn't hold it back.

"You really are a bitter old man if you have to make yourself feel better by putting down coach and his ability as an alpha, blaming it on his dead brother." Greenberg snarled in Coach's defence.

Harris' expression went furious, about to say something before stopping, face going blank as he looked to the doorway.

Greenberg turned around to see an angry looking coach standing at the door.

"Greenberg lets go," he motioned for the omega to walk over to him. When he got there, the alpha flashed his eyes in Harris' direction, it was a promise, before taking Greenberg by the arm and leading him down the hallway.

They didn't stop, they kept going till they got outside, coach making his way to a row of empty busses, choosing the one closest to him, Greenberg in tow.

When they got to the door, Coach pried it open, pushing Greenberg in, before closing it behind him with the handle.

"What you did in there" Coach said, avoiding eye contact with Greenberg. "I appreciate it. Thank you." The thanks was given as he met the omegas eyes, sadness present within them.

"Why have you never said before?" Greenberg asked gently. "About your brother."

"Not really a topic I wanna bring up as I'm fucking you." Coach tried to joke, but there was still sadness in his eyes.

"What about after?" Greenberg offered. "All the times were we had long talks, I opened up to you but you never did the same back. You said you had nothing to say. This seems like a pretty big thing."

"I- I don't like to talk about it." Coach said as he looked down onto the floor of the bus.

"I don't believe you." Greenberg has come to know when coach lies to him. It's something they struggle with a lot because he's unable to share his true feelings with the omega a lot.

"Just drop it." Coach sighed.

"Do you not trust me?" Greenberg asked quietly.

Coach's head shot up, "Of course I do! Don't ever think otherwise. It's not you, it's me." Coach flinched as the words came out.

"Did you really just say that." Greenberg laughed.

"Shut up." Coach bit playfully.

They stood there in silence, Greenberg thinking things over. Before he came to a realisation.

"You don't believe what Harris said right?"

Coach just lowered his head even more.

"Oh my god!" Greenberg went over and pulled coach's face up so they were eye to eye. "How could you think that!"

"Well it's technically true. I wasn't meant to be alpha. I got it cause my dumbass brother liked to drink and drive." Coach sighed, pulling away from the omega and sitting down on one of the seats.

"No it's not!" Greenberg said, so dumbfounded how coach could believe that. "If you didn't have a dormant Alpha gene in you you wouldn't have been able to gain access to the power. We learnt about it in omega studies last year."

Coach raised his eye brow, but when he was met with the serious face of Greenberg, he lowered it.

"Still doesn't mean I deserve it. Like you said, it was dormant. I probably never would have activated it if he hadn't of died."

Greenberg sighed as he ran his hands over his face, "Oh my god. You seriously need taught a lesson in werewolf status'. A dormant alpha gene will always be unlocked. It happens during a time of great emotion. So grief at your brothers death, or anger at a wolf trying to hurt an omega, or even love when you finally choose a mate."

Coach looked up at that.

"The alpha gene is part of you. The fact you got it after your brothers death shouldn't invalidate it. And Harris was just being a jealous fucker that your an alpha that gets pussy on the regular while he still resorts to a plastic bag filled with lube stuffed in between two mattresses." Greenberg joked, causing coach to laugh as well.

When they calmed down from their laughter, coach pulled Greenberg over to straddle him as they pressed their foreheads together. Sharing each other's breaths.

"Your not gonna let Harris get away with that are you?" Greenberg spoke up.

Coach's hands tightened at his waist before sighing, "Don't worry, the fucker will get what's coming to him."

"Good." Greenberg said as he leaned in to kiss coach.

Coach's eyes were closed so he wasn't expecting the kiss, but it took him less than a second to respond. It wasn't a rough kiss. Not one they'd have that normally led to sex. It was one of the kisses they'd share after sex. Soft, gentle and loving.

When they pulled back, they were both smiling at each other.

"Let's go have some dinner?"

Greenberg was caught off guard by that. Coach has never offered to take him out before. Was this a date? His heart was pounding with excitement.

"So is that a yes or are you gonna have a heart attack on me." Coach joked.

The omega grinned. "Yeah obviously it's a yes." He said as he leaned in capturing couch's mouth on his.

They broke away seconds later, getting up and leaving the bus, making their way towards coach's car.

They drove to a burger joint 10 minutes away. Greenberg loves the place, but there was no way coach could have possibly known that. But the smirk on his face said otherwise. Before Greenberg could ask, Coach was already getting out of the car.

Greenberg quickly followed, jogging to Coach's side as they made their way to the front door.

"I love this place." Greenberg tested.

Coach opened the door for him, motioning for him to enter. "Good." He said with a wink as he slapped the omega on the ass as he passed him.

They made their way to a booth beside the large window. They sat across from one another, coach reaching for a menu, Greenberg already knew what he was getting.

"What would you like?" Coach asked.

"Cheese burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake." Greenberg replied happily. Mouth already salivating in excitement.

"How the hell do stay so skinny with all that." Coach joked.

"It's all the sex." Greenberg said winking at the alpha.

"Guess that means I can have the same."

Not long after that the beta waiter came over the take their orders, openly smirking at Greenberg, who smiled back politely.

"Two cheeseburgers and fries with strawberry milkshakes as the drink." Coach said, giving the waiter a death glare as he back away from the table.

"Is that everything?" The waiter swallowed.

Coach just nodded dismissively.

After the waiter took off, coach heard a snort coming from Greenberg.

"He looked like he was gonna crap himself."

Honestly, Greenberg loved how possessive Coach was over him. It made their sex life amazing. But not only that, it made their wolves closer. His wolf was practically presenting itself when Coach ordered for him, loving how taken care of he felt.

Coach didn't respond he just looked around the restaurant.

"Everyone's looking at you." Coach snarled turning back towards Greenberg, his wolf was not happy with the added eyes on his... 'Date' with the omega.

"Yeah that happens a lot to an unmated omega. You get used to it." Greenberg said casually. "If they didn't smell someone recent on you, they assume your fair game."

Coach didn't like that. He scented and true enough his scent had started to dissipate on the omega. The alpha needed to fix that.

When coach stood abruptly from the table Greenberg flinched. He just nodded toward the bathroom before saying "Move now."

Greenberg raised an eyebrow not knowing if he was joking or being serious. He looked serious but...

"Either hurry up or I'll fuck your over this table in front of them all." Coach said, not even bothering to be quiet.

Greenberg looked around, although public sex was hot, he didn't want to risk some of these wolves thinking they could hop on just for Coach to kill them.

So Greenberg got up from his seat, and walked towards the bathroom door, coach following closely behind.

Coach waited at the doorway, looking out at the wolves watching them. He flashed his eyes, a silent warning of death to anyone who tried to follow, before entering and closing the door behind him, locking it.

He turned to see that Greenberg had already removed his trousers, as he was bent over presenting himself, holding onto the sink for support.

Coach eyes brightened red as he pounced on the boy, tongue going straight to the wet folds between his legs. They needed to be fast.

So as he tongued the omegas pussy, he undid his trousers and lowered them, not bothering to take them off fully.

He removed his tongue and stood up straight, quickly thrusting into the warm wet heat of the omega. Once bottomed out, he pulled the omega up against his chest, as he looked into the mirror above the sink and met Greenberg's eyes.

"Mine." Coach snarled as he flashed his eyes and sank his teeth into Greenberg's neck, starting a brutal thrusting pace.

The bite wasn't deep enough to be a mating one, instead it was more of an aesthetic thing. Warning all betas and alphas alike off his omega.

Coach didn't take his teeth from were they were sank into the omegas neck the entire time they fucked. Hard cock pounding in and out of the omegas pussy as he cried out in pleasure. The wolves in the restaurant could definitely hear how well Coach could take care of his omega.

It took another minute or so before Greenberg was clenching down on the cock hammering him and cumming his brains out. Shouting for the whole restaurant to hear.

Coach smirked at that, teeth still buried in his omega, as he did one final thrust, bottoming out and filling Greenberg with his cum. He felt his knot start to form, and God did he want to let it. But he knew he couldn't, so he withdrew quickly, removing his teeth from Greenberg's neck as well.

Greenberg quickly examined the bite, grinning. He would wear it with pride, barely able to wait to show it off at school tomorrow.

Coach smirked as he tucked himself back into his trousers. He picked up Greenberg's and handed them to him. The omega smiled in thanks as he put them on.

They both exited the bathroom together, coach's arm around Greenberg's waist. Greenberg was blushing at everyone staring at them, while Coach walked with a pride-filled smirk on his face.

Greenberg climbed into the booth first were their food was already waiting for them. But instead of coach sitting back in his original place in front of the omega, he took the space beside him, blocking him from the other wolves. Greenberg smiled at that as he dug in.

40 minutes later, they had finished their meal and we're paying the bill. Coach purposely didn't leave a tip, teach him twice before looking at another wolves omega again.

The car journey home was pretty short, neither of them wanting to say goodbye as Coach dropped Greenberg back home.

"Should come in early tomorrow." Coach said with a wink.

"Ok" Greenberg said with a bashful smile.

With a final kiss goodbye, that lasted about 10 minutes, Greenberg got out of the car and made his way to the front door. He unlocked it, turning around for a final wave before entering.

The rest of his night was uneventful. Mainly just TV and he did the homework the dick Harris had given him. Before he went to bed he had some time alone in the shower. Fuck the shower head felt good against his clit.

He dried off and jumped into bed letting out a big sigh as he rested his head down on his pillow, ready for sleep to take him. It's been a good day.

  
**JACKSON**

"Thanks, but no thanks." Jackson said as he winked and turned away from yet another alpha begging to let him fuck him.

The rush was incredible. Having every beta and alpha in the school in the palm of his hand, way more than he had before. And the teachers! They've been flirting with him too, his calculus teacher even told him he no longer had to do the homework that was given to him before lunch.

Jackson was actually pretty pissed at himself for not accepting his omega side sooner. School would have been so much better if he had.

With school over, Jackson was making his way through the schools hallways when he passed a familiar class room. Mr Argent. He decided to be a tease.

"Hey sir." Jackson called out as he entered the classroom.

Chris was sitting at his desk grading some papers before he went home when he smelt the omega before he saw him.

"Jackson, what can I do for you?" Chris said smiling at the newly outed omega. Jackson was still as cocky as ever though.

"Nothing, just thought I'd drop in for a quick hello."

Chris raised his eye brow at that, "A quick hello? You never bothered before."

Jackson smirked at the alpha, "That's cause I couldn't risk my secret getting out."

"What have I got to do with that?" Chris asked, confused by the omega.

"Well, you tend to smell like sex a lot, that combined with you being one of the hottest teachers here, my scent blockers almost snapped a couple times before today." Jackson said as he walked closer to the desk, standing right in front of it.

"One of?" Chris said with a smirk. "Clearly my reputation isn't as good as I thought it was."

Jackson almost snorted at that. Chris' reputation was that he was a fuck machine in this school. Any omega who went to him begged to never leave after feeling his knot in them. He's even heard of omegas who purposely abstained from sex and showering just to smell like him for longer. Jackson needed in on that action big time.

"I've heard some things like" Jackson said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do tell" Chris perked up, interested in what the omega had to say.

Jackson leaned down, ass popping out seductively, catching the alpha eyes look at his ass before snapping back to his face. Jackson counted that as a win.

"Well," Jackson said in a whisper, like he was revealing some big secret. "people talk about how you've got some pretty impressive fire power" Jackson nodded towards his cock, "and that you openly fuck students in class as you teach. That's made you quite the hit."

"Hmmm, can you blame me. When omegas are yearning for a good dicking they smell so sweet." Chris leaned forward, just inches from Jacksons face. "I just can't help myself."

There the two wolves stared into each other eyes, each chancing a glimpse at the others mouths. Just when Chris started to lean in, Jackson pulled away.

"Well it was good talking to you sir. I should get going." He got as far as the door before Chris called out for him.

"Jackson." He turned to look at the alpha. "Next time you try teasing me like that again, you better put out. I'm not into those types of mind games."

"Fair enough. See you later." Jackson said as he walked out, pussy getting moist from how the alpha sounded just there now, so powerful and confident.

As he exited the school, making his way to his Porsche, he saw Danny standing at it waiting for him.

Here goes nothing.

"Hey" Danny spoke first as Jackson approached.

"Hey"

"Listen I just wanted to apologise for how I've been acting all day. Throwing myself at you, I shoulda accepted that you had a good reason for not wanting to fuck me." Danny admitted.

Jackson sighed. "No Danny you did nothing wrong. I openly flirted with you, the whole time knowing I could do anything with you. I led you on."

Danny smirked, "Yeah you did. Dick."

Jackson laughed at that.

"It's crazy your an omega though, I was convinced you liked me." Danny said honestly.

"I do." Jackson replied.

"No I meant as in fucking me sorta way." Danny explained.

"I would so fuck you if I had a cock." Danny raised his eyebrows at that. "But maybe my tongue would do?" Jackson smirked at him.

"Are you serious?" Danny was getting wet at the idea of the omegas tongue in him.

Jackson made his way past Danny, opening the back door to his car, "Get in."

"I- I can't" Danny confessed, disappointed cause he wanted to so much.

"Why not?" Jackson asked confused, his body was sending him all the right signals.

"It's Mr Hale" Danny began, "not Derek, Peter, he's sort of... Acting as my Dom or something. I'm not too sure exactly what's going on but he made me promise not to let anyone near me unless he said so."

Jackson nodded at that, he'd choose an alphas knot or a omegas tongue any day.

"Fair enough. Rain check?" Jackson said with a smile closing his door.

"Definitely." Danny was so gonna ride his face once Peter let him.

"Cool. So do you want a lift home?" Jackson offered.

"Sure, that'd be great." Danny said smiling making his way round to the passenger side of the car and getting in.

Little did the boys know, they were being watched.

Danny's house was only a 10 minute drive from the school. Jackson was happy to find that it was on the way to his house anyways, therefore not adding anymore time onto his commute.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow? I drive down this way anyways." Jackson said casually. It was his way of covering up his feelings incase he got rejected.

Danny was just planning on walking to school, but now that he was being offered a lift there was no way he was turning it down.

"That'd be great."

"Cool." Jackson said with a smile taking out his phone. "Put your number in so I can text you when Im almost here."

Danny took the phone happily, entering in his number and gave it back to Jackson before he opened the door and got out. He bent in, saying a quick goodbye before closing it, walking to his front door.

Jackson waited till he entered the house, before taking off towards his own. It was only a further 15 minutes.

Parking his car in the drive way beside his dad's BMW, Jackson made his way into the house.

"Son." David Whittemore called in from the living room.

"What dad?" Jackson said, in his usual bored tone when at home.

"Get dressed we are g-" David's head shot up from the book he was reading. "Your scent blockers?"

"Yeah they wore off today during school." Jackson shrugged.

"Son-" David started, worry clear on his face.

"No it's fine. Everyone was cool about it. I'm fine." He reassured him. "But I'm not fucking you tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Jackson smirked as he took off up the stairs to his room.

David had clenched his growing erection when Jackson was out of sight. "Finally." He muttered before going back to his book.

"Aw crap." David mumbled, Jackson had cut him of before he'd finished telling him about tonight. So he got off the couch and made his way up to his sons room, not bothering to knock as he entered.

The sight that awaited him was indescribable. It was his completely naked omega son, smelling like slick and sex. David hasn't seen Jackson this naked in years. He looked delicious.

"Dad do you mind not staring." Jackson said with a huff of laughter as he made his way over to his wardrobe, giving David a perfect view of his ass.

David snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Wash up and get dressed. Something nice. We are going to Acanto for dinner with some guys from work."

Jackson turned with a look of boredom on his face. "Why do I have to go?"

"Cause I'm grooming you to take over the business. Now stop complaining and get ready. We've to be there at 6."

David shut the door on his way out and went straight to have his own shower. Mainly so he could jerk off without Jackson knowing. Damn his son was hot.

Jackson took an hour to wash and get ready. Changing into a fitted shirt that showed of his arms and torso, while wearing skinny jeans that made his ass look amazing. It'll be his first time about town with his omega status, he needed to make himself as eye catching as possible. He knew he'd succeeded when his dad practically salivated at the sight of him walking down the stairs.

"Jesus Jackson." David sighed, "please don't do anything inappropriate tonight ok? We want them to see you as a potential business partner rather than just a warm hole to play with."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Don't worry dad. I've already said I'm not having anymore sex tonight. But tomorrow, all bets are off." He said as he winked at his dad, walking out the front door.

They took David's car to the restaurant which was roughly 30 minutes away. But it was worth it. It was a very high classed restaurant with amazing food. Jackson could barely wait to order his steak.

At 5.58 they pulled up into the car park at Acanto, the valet taking the keys from his dad to park the car. But not before checking Jackson out.

David put his hand on his sons back and gently pushed him, "Behave remember."

"I can't help it if people like what they see." Jackson said innocently.

"Mhmmm" Was all David said as they entered the restaurant being escorted to their seats. His two guests were already there.

"Here you go, I'll be back to take your drink orders in a moment." The waiter said as he took off in the direction of the kitchen.

His dad greeted both men, one an alpha the other a beta, before introducing Jackson.

"I'd like you both to meet my son, Jackson." David pointed to the alpha first, "Jackson this is Harvey Specter" Jackson shook his hand, "and this is Mike Ross" he then shook his.

The four of them took their seats. Jackson was starting to regret making the no sex promise, cause holy shit were these lawyers hot.

"David you've been holding out on us. I thought you said you son was a beta." Harvey teased, winking at Jackson.

David rolled his eyes at Harvey's flirting with his son. "We had some status identity issues. But they are all sorts now. Right Jackson."

Jackson broke out into a smirk. "100%. All it took was to be spit roasted by two beta twins to truly find who I was."

Mike ended up choking on air at that while Harvey let out a laugh.

"I like your son, he's got spirit." Harvey said as he looked at David.

"Hands off Harvey." David warned playfully.

Harvey stuck his hands up playfully surrendering as he looked at Jackson and whispered, "I tend to prefer using my tongue anyways."

So that's how the rest of the night went. Jackson flirting back and forth with Harvey, Mike was a lot more subdued as he spoke with David about a recent case.

When the menus came Harvey ordered for them all. "How about we just make it easy and order 4 steaks. What do you say Jackson, you look like a guy who loves a nice piece of meat."

"Oh my god, yes go 4 steaks please." David cut in before Jackson could reply. Embarrassed by the blatant smell of lust being shared between his son and Harvey

After their main course, Harvey made quite the proposal.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the little wolves room." Standing from his chair before looking across to Jackson, "care to join me."

Jackson was about to scream yes before he remembered what he'd said. "Can't, promised I'd be a good boy tonight." He said reluctantly.

"Ahhh, too bad. Don't be making any more of those god forsaken promises next time your out with us." Harvey playfully warned before taking off towards the bathroom.

Turns out dinner wasn't half bad. Harvey and Jackson joked around with each other the entire night, secretly exchanging numbers when David wasn't looking, before giving each other a hug goodbye, Harvey discreetly grabbing a handful of Jacksons ass.

The drive home was torturous. He was so worked up from Harvey that he needed to get off so bad. His dad practically choking next to him from how strong his slick was.

When they reached home, Jackson ran up to his room and stripped naked, sinking his fingers into his wet pussy. He played like that for a couple minutes, orgasm close when the saw he got a text from Harvey. It was a picture message.

Fuck it was his dick. With the caption, "a little teaser for next time ;)".

Perfect timing as it pushed Jackson over the edge, making him cum hard. With his hand soaked with slick, he decided to be a tease back. He sent a pic of his sticky hand with the caption "thanks for the help ;)". He then got up to wash his hand and dry off his pussy.

Jackson happily jumped into bed after brushing his teeth, getting comfy under his covers as he looked forward to the new cocks he'd get acquainted with tomorrow. It's been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to "1stBonesFan_is_SterekGirl" for recommending these two fine wolves from suits.
> 
> Harvey Specter:  
> https://philippeperzi.com/assets/2013/07/harveyspecter4.png
> 
>  
> 
> Mike Ross:  
> http://www.usanetwork.com/sites/usanetwork/files/styles/usanetwork_media_gallery_image/public/Suits_Mike-3.jpg?itok=J4ILQTI_
> 
> This won't be the last we see of the duo, just a quick teaser.


	15. The Night - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!
> 
> I'm such a crap person for being gone for so long :(. But I'm back, and I'll be starting to do more chapters for this fic! :D
> 
> This one is short, only contains Danny. But the next one will have Ethan, Mason and Theo >,

**Danny ******

After Jackson dropped him off home, Danny went straight up to his room. There he stayed until dinner, returning back to his bed after finishing.

“Ughhhhh.” He groaned with boredom. He just needed the day to be over already. He couldn’t wait to message Peter. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, it read ‘6:50pm’.

He couldn’t stand the wait. Normally when he was this bored he’d finger himself till bed, but now with Peter’s commands, he’s not allowed. What was he meant to do for the next couple of hours?

Danny looked at the clock again, ‘6:51pm’.

“Screw it.” He said, reaching for his phone. He opened his camera, smiled into the lens before setting it aside to remove his trousers.

The cool breeze against his warm pussy made him rub his legs together in delight. He was already getting wet at the idea of Peter receiving his nude and jerking off to it.

Danny lifts his legs so that they are arched on the bed and spread his knees. It takes him a couple tries to get a photo he’s happy with, one that included the best lighting, his face and his glistening slick.

Danny: I couldn’t wait.

Danny: *Image sent*

Danny gnawed at his lip in excitement, completely forgetting about his exposed pussy in favour of staring at his phone. He willed for it to ding. He willed for a reply to come soon. He willed for-

The phone ding, accompanied by a vibration, and the phone screen lit up. It was Peter.

Peter: Sweet, eager boy.

Peter: You deserve a reward for doing so well at resisting temptation earlier.

Danny frowned down at his phone, what temptation?

Peter: *Image received*

Danny completely pushed his confusion aside to focus on the picture in front of him. It was Peters long erect cock, with the alphas meaty fist around it. Danny physically moaned at remembering how hot and heavy it felt in his mouth.

Danny’s thumbs hovered over the keypad, he didn’t know what to type. He was debating sending another nude when his phone dinged.

Peter: Meet me at Beacon Park for the second part of your reward.

Danny grew instantly soaked at the message, images flying through his head of Peter fucking him up against a tree or bending him over a picnic table. All the possibilities made Danny’s body vibrate with excitement.

He jumped from the bed and ran out of the house, not bothering to tell his dad where he was going. He assumed he’d figure it out from the potent scent trail he’d have left behind.

His fingers fumbled with his bike as he unlocked it and removed it from the garage. Rarely would he use his bike, so he was a bit stiff to start with, but as long as it got him there, he didn’t care.

It took less than 10 minutes for him to get there, legs aching and sweat running down his back, but he didn’t care. He needed to see Peter. He rode his way through the small side path to get to the car park, assuming that’s where Peter would be.

“Very eager indeed.” Came a charming voice from behind him.

Danny turned to see Peter getting out of his car, admiring the physically exhausted looking boy stumbling off his bike.

“Yeah,” Danny said, one of his hands reaching up to casually wipe the sweat from the back of his neck, “didn’t want you waiting long.” He said honestly.

“Extra brownie points.” Peter scented and hummed, approaching the boy and wrapping his hand around the back of his neck. “You smell delicious.” He leaned in sharply, swiping his longue tongue up the boys next to behind his ear, sucking on the lobe for a second.

Danny moaned responsively at Peters warm tongue, eyes fluttering as he felt his body about to give out. Peter held him up however, diving his mouth down onto his throat, sucking at the salty skin and leaving a tender mark.

“Not here my sweet boy.” Peter whispered as he pulled back from Danny, hand still supporting the omegas back. “Follow me.” He kept one hand on the boys back, directing him towards a path that led into a wooded area, while the other hand took the bike and pulled it alongside them.

Peter could smell the boy’s slick mixing with the scent of nature. It was driving his instincts wild having to hold back. But he needed to, he needed to do this right.

Peter directed them off the path after a few minutes, setting the bike down against a tree, walking the boy in slightly further. He twisted the boy round so that he was facing him, slowly backing him up against the tree.

“You did so well today.” Peter praised, hand running through Danny’s hair and then tickling down his face. “First, you turned away that omegas advances. Then you rushed all the way over here to see me. So good.”

Danny snapped back into reality at the mention of Jackson and his conversation from earlier. He frowned up at Peter, “How’d you know that?”

“I watched it all unfold.” Peter smirked, as he started to push his hands up into Danny’s shirt, scraping his nails gently as he went. “You did exactly as you were told, completely unaware of my presence. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Danny’s head started to nod frantically, even before Peter had finished. His entire body with shaking as he leaned into the hands of the alpha.

“What did the omega offer you?” Peter asked, hand taking hold of the boy’s chin.

Danny didn’t know if this was some sort of test, but since Peter had already heard, the omega felt no point in sugar coating the truth. “He offered to eat me out.”

“And you refused?”

Danny nodded.

“For me?”

Danny nodded again.

“Seems like such a waste to let that pussy of yours go uneaten.” Peter said as his fingers moved down to play with the top of Danny’s trousers.

Danny held himself back, he didn’t want to buck into his hands, making Peter refuse to continue.

“You did so well, you deserve this.” Peter praised as he stood back.

Danny looked at Peter, wide eyes expressing his confusion and disappointment. He was so close, why did Peter stop?

“Strip.” Peter commanded.

Danny broke out into a smile as he hurried to remove his trousers. When they landed in a puddle on the floor and he stepped out of them, he looked at Peter expectantly.

“I said strip.”

Danny looked at the pile of clothes on the floor, then realised. He shed his top faster than his trousers, struggling for a second getting it over his head.

With his entire body exposed to the chill of the wind, goose bumps formed all over his flesh.

“Beautiful.” Peter commented before taking a seat, back against a tree, and beckoning Danny over to him.

Danny went excitedly, the shivers running through his body as a result of his excitement rather than the chill winds. When he reached the man, Peter pulled him closer so that he was standing over the man. His two legs were at each side of the man’s body, Peter looking up at him with hunger.

“I want you to sit on my face.” Peter said as he urged the boy closer to him. Danny’s pussy was inches from Peter’s face, he could already feel the warm breath from him against his wet lips.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from falling over.” Danny breaths out honestly, legs already shaking with excitement.

“That’s what I’m here for.” Peter smirks, pulling the boy over by his hips and lifting him off the ground. Peter plants the omegas pussy on his face, whilst he holds him up by his ass cheeks.

At first Danny panicked, fearing that he would fall, but when he felt his pussy starting to rub against the stubble on Peter’s face, he just moaned and relaxed into it. He rode Peter’s face without a care in the world, sliding back and forth the best he could, aiming his clit for Peter’s mouth each time.

Peter was in heaven. The taste and scent on the omega suffocating his face was irresistible. With every breath he took, he quickly breathed out so he could breathe in the erotic aroma again. After a few seconds of unbelievable joy, he realised Danny was going all the work. He needed to show the omega that he was the one who he should always be going to for pleasure.

So with one final deep intake of breath, Peter wrapped his arms around the omegas legs and pulled down hard over his face, attacking the pussy with his mouth in the process.

Danny’s screams of pleasure echoed the empty forest. He wasn’t expecting the abrupt licking and sucking of his pussy, sending him into complete overload of pleasure.

Peter sucked at the clit, nibbling on it lightly, causing the omegas body to shake in pleasure. He then moved his tongue in between the omegas juicy lips, savouring the taste of his slick for a moment. The noises Danny was making were delicious, but Peter needed more. So with a quick swipe of his tongue, he plunged the warm muscle into the omegas pussy, fucking him violently with it.

Danny’s hands immediately moved to Peter’s hair, grabbing hold as the alpha tore into his pussy. His slick was pouring from him, wetting the alphas face as he tried to swallow as much of it as he could. The omega’s noises turned into whimpers as it all became too much. His orgasm was approaching fast, and he was actually nervous with how strong he knew it was going to be.

So, he clenched down on the alphas tongue as the orgasm washed over him, screaming out loud as he pushed down on the alphas face even harder, riding out the overwhelming pleasure.

\-----

Danny didn’t know how he ended up on his back on the hard ground, or when Peter had left his place beside the tree. He was still recovering from the blinding orgasm as he sat up and looked to the alpha staring out through the trees.

“What is it?” Danny croaked out.

Peter turned to him, smile on face, along with some other shiny substance.

“Nothing, just thinking.” Peter answered cryptically. “Come on, get ready. I’ll give you a lift home.”

Danny slowly raised from the ground on shaky legs, making his way towards his clothes. He wouldn’t be able to ride home anyways, but he couldn’t just leave his bike. So as he pulled his shirt over his head, he asked, “What about my bike”?

“It’s small Danny.” Peter replied with a smile. He must’ve caught on Danny was confused by the answer, adding, “It’ll fit in my trunk.”

Danny nodded, fully dressed and joined Peter as they walked back to his car.

Peter was right, the bike fit easily in the large trunk. It only took moments for Peter to place it in carefully, and walk Danny round to the passenger side, opening the door for him.

When they took off they broke into conversation about the school trip to Rocky Mountains coming up. Danny couldn’t wait till he got to hike it with all his new friends.

“Are you going?” Danny asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Yeah.” Peter replied with a smirk, eyes not leaving the road. “So is Mr. Argent and Mr. Fitz.”

Danny nodded happily, mainly at Peter going.

“It’s gonna be so fun!” Danny exclaimed, Peter smiling fondly at his enthusiasm.”

Danny sighed comfortably as the silence returned to the car. He snuggled back into his seat and looked out the window at the passing trees. It’s been a good day.


End file.
